Tipping the Balance
by animefreakproductions5
Summary: Meet Satomi Kaneshiro! To get a better idea of this fanfic, full summary is included in chapter 1!
1. Fairy Tales

**Summary: **_Many students at Cross Academy have their own secrets to hide. Satomi Kaneshiro is one of them. Most know her as the brilliant beauty of the Day Class. What the other students of the Day and Night Class don't know besides Kaname Kuran and Akahina Ryo is that Satomi is a pureblood vampire, gone missing after the mysterious deaths of her beloved parents, a mystery even to her. Hiding within the Day Class as a way to create a bridge between the gap between humans and vampires proves difficult as some of Satomi's choices result in dire consequences. Will Satomi tip the balance between the human and vampire worlds or will she create an even bigger rift than before?_

* * *

**A/N  
Hey there, eager readers! Gonna take the time to say I own nothing. I own the OCs that you will be introduced to through this series and about half the plot, you'll understand what I mean later. Copyright goes to Matsuri Hino. I also do not own any musical references or songs introduced. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride! :) Review, please!**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today starts like any other day. All classes are over, at least for the students in my class. And most of the girls of the Day Class were standing outside the Moon Dormitory cheering their voices out of commission. The Moon Dormitory is protected by an enormous marble wall with a large, wood gate. It has small dints in the stone from every time a Day Class _**girl**_ had tried to climb up. Which they did often. They were always caught by the Disciplinary Committee. Every girl is still wearing their uniform, having come straight from classes to watch for the Night Class students. Like love-struck idiots, which they were. I stand back, at a distance, along with my best friend. We have no interest really in being there… yeah, right; we are both watching very carefully for someone. Someone important to us.

"Everyone step back! It's past curfew for you Day Class students!" Yuuki Cross yells, waving her hands to get the of attention the dazed students. Which she has no luck in doing, other than angering some of the girls.

"_You just want Kaname to yourself!" Nah-nah nah-nah nah... same old shit. _I roll my hazel eyes. _I hate these girls... freaking fan-girls..__._

Yuuki Cross. This tiny brunette is a 1st year here at Cross Academy. She's the Headmaster's adoptive daughter and is part of the Disciplinary Committee. Which is only two students strong. She's also not that smart. So, the Headmaster is constantly tutoring her. Maybe if she actually studied or paid attention in class, she'd get an epiphany. She's also constantly napping in class, but I do that too, so I can't say anything about it. I sigh; pitying the girl as she desperately tried pushing the girls back. To no avail, might I add. I don't think she could push about 50 girls back herself. The girls are wildly out of control... _twitterpated assholes._

"Seems like Zero isn't here yet…" I say, glancing around. _Surprise, surprise_.

Zero Kiryu is the other member of the Disciplinary Committee. Zero's always skipping his duties...and leaving Yuuki to fend for herself. Sucks to be her. Zero's not very open to anyone, and is very aggressive… in a way. He always seems to glare at people, especially the Night Class. He's really tall and has floppy silver hair that fall to his cold, lavender eyes. He's quite handsome… maybe if he smiled more… girls wouldn't be so scared of him. And if he opened up and didn't constantly make people angry he could just possibly make more friends than just Yuuki. Because he does anger our peers _**a lot... **_add the Night Class too.

"Poor Yuuki, having to hold back the rabid fangirls by herself," Akahina comments with a very pitiless jibe. Why am I not surprised that she said that?

"Very nice, Akahina..." I sigh sarcastically, shaking my head slowly. Oy vey...

Akahina Ryo is my best friend. My partner in crime. We've been inseparable since we first met 8 years ago. Back when... uhh... nevermind. Akahina's got short, jet black hair, which has a red highlight within the bangs that covers her right eye. Her eyes are a dark,dark brown. I tell her all my secrets, because I know I can trust her. She's is one of the only people I _**know**_ I can trust. I mean, she knows all of my dark secrets. She's practically like my sister because she lives with me. I say she is my adoptive sister as not to raise suspicions from the other students and the Headmaster. Akahina's kinda got some anger issues… but she's getting better... -ish. I'm working on it...okay?!

I nod, "It's all because of the Night Class. The girls are all anxious..." I'm interrupted by the loud squeak of the rusty hinges of the door outside the Moon Dormitory. I wince at the sharp sound. _They really need to fix that..._

Cross Academy; it's a distinguished boarding school, which is attended by two groups of students: the Day Class and the Night Class. In other words, all the rich kids go here. Both classes share the same building, and it's always very chaotic when the Night Class goes to attend their classes. It's always the Day Class girls shrieking and squealing at the Night Class boys, who don't mind it one bit. Actually they egg the girls on...which makes the lives of the Disciplinary Committee so much worse. Everyone in the Day Class absolutely hates the Disciplinary Committee, which I will admit is unfair. Technically, it's their job that the Headmaster Cross gave them. So, why hate them? Because they enforce the rules? I think without the Disciplinary Committee lots of accidents would happen. So, I'm actually kind of grateful to the Disciplinary Committee. I show my respect by trying to stay out of their way, even help Yuuki with classwork. The Night Class is an elite group… and they're all gorgeous! And I mean_** gorgeous!**_ Not that I like anyone particular in the Night Class. Because _**I **_don't. I'm dead serious. No, not gonna happen.

I glance over at Akahina who is absorbed in something... for she had yet to comment on my last statement. "Hey! You still with me?"

She's staring at something or rather, someone. I followed her stare and realized she is staring at one of the Night Class boys. Shocker... really. It really is. I hadn't expected her to like a Night Class boy. _Is she...is that..?! Oh... my... God... it is!_

Hanabusa Aido; he's kind of an idiot… scratch that, a hyper active idiot. A lot of the girls here like him… like a ton. Half the school maybe. I think it's his honey-colored blond hair, and blue eyes. And his flawless way of flirting with every single girl he comes in contact with... even if they don't even really like him. Though, if he flirted with me, I'd crack his skull against the pavement. With my eyes closed and hands tied behind my back. Anyway… he's cousins with Akatsuki Kain… who I have no reading on what-so-ever. Though, I do know his nickname is Wild. The reason... I do not know. Akatsuki has strawberry blond hair. Which is pretty "wild" and messy. But, I don't think the nickname is talking about his hair. Yep, he's a ginger. He also pretty quiet, so that also contradicts with his nickname. Hanabusa never shuts up when he's told to and has this nickname all his fangirls call him...

Hanabusa waves and shouts, "Good morning, girls! I could hear you loud and clear!"

I roll my eyes as a bunch of girls scream, "IDOL!" _Morning? It's twilight dumbass... _I sighed, "…Wow… that stupid nickname really has stuck…" _Idiot more like it._

"Baaang!" Hanabusa jokes, pointing at the group of girls… one actually faints… weirdo.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Akahina and I shout in unison. Double epic face palm. Seriously, we both do it at the exact same moment. Which makes the sister-act work so much better.

More girls screech, "I wanna get shot too!" They mercilessly barrel over Yuuki and swarm Hanabusa. Yuuki gave no resistance... realizing that the less painful path was the one where she fell right away, with a loud thump. Yuuki is brushing off her uniform before standing up with a pain-filled expression on her face.

"Ouch! Face plant! Yuuki's gonna feel that tomorrow!" Akahina says, whistling. I have more attention on Hanabusa who was being his hyper-active idiotic self. And also making sure he didn't pull anything. Something that would ruin my life.

"Bang! Bang! Bang, bang, bang!" he psychotically laughs, pointing at his swarm.

"Oy vey…" I sigh, epic face-palming myself again. _They're like bees to honey..._ Then I notice someone helping Yuuki up. I smile, happy since I found who I was looking for. I point, getting Akahina's attention, "Oh, hey look! Kaname!"

Kaname Kuran. I've known him since we were kids, before I knew Akahina. My parents were friends with his parents. He's a brunette, like Yuuki and me and has dark maroon eyes. He is always stoic and gentle towards Yuuki. His hair is shoulder length and layered. Kaname is the President of the Night Class and Moon Dormitory. He's very kind and polite. He's also very cool and collected, he never seems to fall out of line. A lot of girls like him… including our own little Yuuki. It's so obvious, it's not even funny...

"That was so long ago…" I hear Kaname say, as he gently pets Yuuki's cheek. His hand caresses her tiny, pale face like it was some fine material. We approach the two, and have almost reached them, when Zero appears practically out of thin air. Which startles the shit out of Akahina and I. We jump a little in surprise. I have to swallow down the reaction to scream something profane.

"Zero!" Yuuki yells angrily.

Zero tightly grips Kaname's hand, ripping it away from Yuuki. "Class has started, Kuran!" he growls menacingly, glaring with dagger-like eyes. He looks like he is going to rip Kaname to shreds. Which I'm surprised he hasn't done so earlier this year. Akahina and I are surprised that the boys haven't gone at it with each other. Everyone knows the two are like ticking time bombs when it comes to the other.

I blush at the sight of Zero. Yeah… I've got a huge crush on him… if you hadn't figured it out already. It's sort of obvious... or at least I think it is... though Zero probably hasn't picked up on it. Since he's always being a jerk... and pretty oblivious to his classmates.

Kaname fearlessly shakes his hand away. He sarcastically replies, "You're sooooo scary… Mr. Disciplinary Committee," Kaname walks purposefully towards me and Akahina. Maybe as a way to defy Zero? Though, he's also my childhood friend. So, it's not like he'd not say hello... or attempt to.

I recover from blushing. "Hello, Kaname!" I greet, smiling. I knew that Kaname knew about my crush. I also knew he didn't approve of it either. He didn't like Zero, and Zero didn't like him. Even though Kaname is a year older than me, he treats me like I'm just as old as him. Which is very nice of him... considering the circumstances. And there is nothing going on between me and him. Just two friends, nothing more.

Kaname returns the smile, "Hello, Satomi. Akahina."

"Hey!" Akahina replies.

I quickly elbow her, reminding her that she should speak respectfully to Kaname."It's good to see you again," I say, bowing.

He smiled again. "You too," he laughs, "Please, straighten up."

I blush in embarrassment. Then I stop as I realize there is a disturbance in the atmosphere.

Akahina whispers in my ear, "Someone is giving us the stink-eye." She's referring to Zero, who is glaring at us angrily, as if he wants to tear us apart for even acknowledging Kaname. Or maybe even beat the crap out of Kaname by talking to more Day Class students. It's very obvious that Zero hates Kaname. The kid hates everybody in the Night Class... not that he likes too many people in the Day Class either... I think Yuuki is his only friend. I think of him not as just a classmate but a friend. But, I don't think he sees me as the same.

I let out a sigh, "Trust me; it's more than one someone." I mockingly wave to a Night Class girl, who also is glaring at me angrily. Like she always does. If only she knew... but that's a later topic... _Hi there, Ruka..._

Ruka Souen. You didn't have to be a brain surgeon to know she wants Kaname. It's sickening how she hangs off him or trails behind him like a love-sick puppy! Ruka thinks she's soooo attractive with her wheat-colored, curly, long hair. I will admit she is pretty, but she's a total diva. She's so possessive of him. It's not like he's her boyfriend, which might I add, he's not. I absolutely do not like her. But she's not on the same level as someone else I know that I'm pretty mad at.

Kaname sighs, knowing I am antagonizing Ruka. "Satomi, please do your best to stay out of trouble."

I giggle, "_**Maybe**_… alright. Now, get to class, Kaname Kuran! You don't want to be late!" I give him a quick hug just to piss off Ruka. A couple of Kaname's fangirls squeal in anger as well.

"Oh, shut up! You big idiots!" Akahina snaps at them. The other girls back off a bit. They're pretty scared of her, at least when she gets angry or violent. This comes in handy a lot, especially when I talk with Kaname.

As Kaname walks away, another Day Class student runs up to him.

"K-Kaname… will you… accept this?" she stutters. She holds out a red rose tied with a cute pink ribbon. Her hands tremble with nervousness. Poor girl. That's so cute.

He smiles and takes it from her, "Thank you."

She bows and rushes away with her friend in tow.

"I can't believe you did it! You're so brave!" her friend squeals as they pass Akahina and I. Too bad her effort is going to be wasted since Kaname will just throw the rose away without a second thought.

I roll my eyes when I notice Ruka glaring again. I have to suppress the temptation to stride right over there and deck her in the mouth. I sigh to Akahina, "She really needs to take a chill pill." _She won't be able to glare with my boot in her face!_

Akahina's POV

"Mhmm," I agree, grabbing Satomi's arm, "Come on! We'd better go." _It's about that time... _I know Satomi and I have to get away from the Disciplinary Committee as well as the other students of Cross Academy. It's all for Satomi. It is for her safety and the safety of her friends and peers. I run a hand through my red highlighted bangs. _Let's hope we don't raise suspicions._

Satomi's POV

"Yes…" I nod. We both begin walking back to our dorm room.

Akahina turns her attention back to me. Though, she makes sure no one was looking our way first.

"This is the time…" she starts.

"For vampires to come out," I interrupt, my eyes glow a blood red and my fangs elongate.

There is a secret hidden within Cross Academy. The Night Class… they are all vampires. This secret is unknown to most Day Class students. The only other students that know besides Akahina and I are the Disciplinary Committee. Yuuki and Zero are the guardians of the school. They guard the secret of the Night Class. But what they don't know is… I am a vampire. A pureblood vampire, practically a princess in the vampire realm.

My name is Satomi Kaneshiro. Lady Satomi Kaneshiro, by the many vampires below me. I am seventeen years old and about 5' 2" at 95 lbs. I'm a very small vampire, but very powerful. I am the last line of my family. I have no siblings unlike most purebloods. My parents were murdered 10 years ago, but it's unknown to me how. Well, more or less I don't remember it. Every time I think about it, my memory fogs up, which is weird... like someone doesn't want me to know who or what killed my parents. Honestly, I kind of don't want to know if they died a gruesome death. It is told that my whole entire family had committed suicide, including me. Actually a rumour had started and stuck that it was a homicide and double suicide. The vampires had believed that Lord and Lady Kaneshiro had murdered their only child and in grief had taken their lives. Much like Kaname's late parents who died around the same time. But we know they weren't... or at least I believe they didn't. Kaname hid me and Akahina from the vampire world when my parents died. He is the only vampire that knows that I'm still alive and well. We lived in a small cottage that had been abandoned years ago. No one really knew that the purebloods, Lord Ren and Lady Moriko Kaneshiro had taken a human into their care. It was unheard of a human living with vampires. Especially purebloods. Even though I am a vampire, I snuck into the Day Class. Practically undetected.

"So why are we here again? And since you are a vampire, why are you in the Day Class when you should be in the Night Class with Kaname?" Akahina asks, once we are safely in our dorm room. The door shuts quickly and quietly as I breeze in. I lock the door, keeping all unwanted eyes and ears out.

I sigh, "Well… since ancient times, hidden from _**human**_ history, a war has waged between vampires and humans. It's because we are beasts in human form, who drink the blood of living humans. Most humans that know of vampires... are fearful. Not to mention they're mostly the hunters, and they are deadly. They believe we are dangerous... which we actually can be, so I don't blame them."

"But, I've never seen you bite anyone," she replies with a note of disbelief barely caressing her tone. "You're not dangerous..."

"That is because my parents believed in pacifism." _And I could totally kill you with my bare hands without even trying. But, that would ruin it for everyone here. Plus, you're my best friend, so I'm not going to hurt you._

"Pacifism?"

"They wanted to put an end to the war between humans and vampires. They wanted me to help be a bridge between the two species. So, they were planning to enroll me in Cross Academy along with Kaname's parents."

"That still doesn't explain why you're in the Day Class."

"Well, I would have been in the Night Class, if they were still alive, but I believe that I would be fine in the Day Class. That's my form of pacifism! And look, I'm completely fine within the Day Class. Other than nodding off every now and then."

Akahina raises an eyebrow. "You also just wanna be around Zero Kiryu!" she adds, crossing her arms. She grins at me.

I blush deep red. My other "secret" is out. I argue, "N-No! That's not true!" _Crap!_

Akahina gives me this look that said "I'm-not-buying-this-crap".

"Okay, you got me! He is a factor! But you know Mom and Dad were peaceful! If they weren't, can we guarantee you'd still be alive by now?! Plus, I'm here to keep you from trouble. I can't just go to the Night Class now, they think I'm dead. I can't just go up to them and be like, 'Oh hey, I'm not dead, I was lying!' Yeah, that would totally go over well..." I snap. She knew my parents took her in like she was one of their own.

"Plus the fact that Headmaster Cross has no idea you're a vampire…"

"Yes… you and Kaname… you two are the only ones who know."

Kaname was a little upset that I was in the Day Class. He first thought I was embarrassed for being a vampire. Then he realized it was to be close to Zero Kiryu, a vampire hunter. Which made him even more upset. But as my friend, he didn't stop me or spill my secret to the Headmaster. None of the other vampires in the Night Class know my secret either. They think the vampire they know as Lady Satomi Kaneshiro has died along with her parents. The Kaminari-hime. Which is Lighting princess. It pertains to my, you guessed it, lighting abilities.

Kaname's POV

"The effectiveness of the blood tablets developed by our Night Class has been verified all over the world. You students are the pride of our school... and the entire vampire realm..." the teacher announces to the whole class.

"It was nothing really..." Ruka smiles, flipping her hair.

Takuma Ichijo shrugs, "It was just a group study..."

Hanabusa scribbles over a mean doodle of Zero. "I really hate that guy! Who does Zero Kiryu think he is?! Grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that!"

"Aww, this looks like someone in love..." Ruka teases, picking up Hanabusa's notebook. She looks at the page and laughs.

"YEAH, RIGHT! I'D DESTROY THAT DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE IN A SECOND IF THEY'D JUST LET ME!" Hanabusa yells at her.

Senri Shiki leans back in his desk. "But... they have that girl... and she looks quite yummy... as that other girl from the Day Class. That... Kaneshiro chick... she always smells... so delicious..."

Everyone falls silent. They all stare at Shiki in worry. They glance at me then him again.

"S-Shiki..." Takuma says.

Rima Toya takes the situation much calmer than everyone else. She sighs and fishes out some blood tablets from her pocket. "Time to feed..." She flips him three and he easily catches them in his mouth. Senri was just hungry, he wasn't going to hurt the two girls.

Ruka turns to me. "Lord Kuran, I see you've taken an awful interest in those two girls..." She does not hide the jealousy within her tone.

"Yes. They are very important to me," I reply, closing his book.

Ruka bites her lip in anger. She stabs Hanabusa's hand with the edge of his notebook.

"That hurts... that hurts... that hurts!" Hanabusa clatters up onto his feet, throwing the notebook to the side, "RUKA, DO YOU WISH TO DIE?!"

Ruka flips her long, wavy hair behind her back. He doesn't scare her.

"You two, knock it off. I'm glad the Headmaster allows us to stay here. Do not ruin it for others," I hiss my warning.

The clouds covered the moon and the eyes of the vampires all turned blood red. The time for vampires... is now.

Satomi's POV

After our homework was finished I pull out my book and began reading _Maximum Ride_.

"Satomi, I'm bored!" Akahina shouts, fidgeting on her bed. We are still in our uniforms.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask, a little annoyed. I do not take my attention off my book. I really want to finish it. _Lemme finish it... it's getting to the good part! Kick ass Max! _I laugh as Iggy makes a bomb joke.

"Can we go outside? Please!" she pleads.

"Day Class students are not supposed to…" _Here we go again..._

"But we go outside a lot! Do we get caught? No! Come on!" she argues.

I sigh, closing my book. Guess I won't be finishing it tonight. Unless I read it when we get back. I never sleep during the night anyway. Well, not a very deep sleep. "I guess…" I reply, placing the book gently on my oak desk, "But only for a little bit. Yuuki and Zero are really good when it comes to patrol. Even though they haven't caught us yet."

So we sneak out of the Sun Dormitory and into the night. The night felt so right to me. The night is made for vampires. A part of me, deep inside wants me to let go; be my true self. A vampire. Another wants to protect my secret and my fellow human classmates as well as my vampire peers here. As we walk along the winding and twisting path around the school, a sweet aroma wafted to my attention.

I immediately recognize the smell. The smell of iron and copper. The scent of blood. Human blood. It smelled inticing, but I know better than to drink a human's blood. My eyes quickly changed from yellowish-green and brown to a deep blood red. Then I relax and inhale again. I need to or else I may do something brash. My eye color returns to normal. There is blood in the air... but whose? I didn't recognize the person's scent. _What happened?!_

"Dude… you're eyes did that freaky color thingy again!" Akahina announces. Maybe she still isn't adjusted to my eyes changing from my normal hazel to blood red.

I ignore her comment, "Shhh… I smell… blood."

"Don't get any ideas that you're gonna regret later!" she says, clutching her neck.

_Great... she doesn't trust me to keep myself in control. _"Not you! Come on! Someone's bleeding! This is bad! We need to help!" I yell, grabbing her hand. I bolt in the direction of the delicious aroma. As we pelt through the forest, our conversation continues... which keeps me distracted enough to not notice a couple of key things.

"Wait… do you mean… the Night Class..?" she asks.

"They'll all be excited and fidgety! This is _**not**_ good!" I answer, "Hopefully we will beat them there! I'm just hoping the blood I smell isn't from an attack! If it is, I'll be sure to kill them..."

"Satomi... that's pretty harsh..."

"I won't let my kind ruin the peace that the Headmaster is trying to create with Cross Academy!"

I drag her as fast as I could, all the while tripping on roots and my hair being caught in the branches above.

"Ow!" Akahina cries as a branch I ducked smacks her in the face.

"Sorry!" I quickly apologize. _Oops..._

When we reach the place where I smelled the blood, I am shocked at the scene. Then the scents finally hit. I recognized two vampires from the Night Class. And a human hostage.

Hanabusa Aido is holding Yuuki, blood dripping lightly from his mouth. Two Day Class girls are lying unconscious in the grass. They'd fainted, luckily they weren't bitten. Or else I'd break whoever did's neck. A.K.A Aido... The vampires here all know they are not allowed to drink the blood of any of the humans here! It will give our secret away and also ruin the pacifism so many of us are working towards. Yuuki's hand is bleeding, which meant Hanabusa most likely drank her blood. I am going to kill him... Akatsuki Kain is standing at a distance, staring at his cousin in disbelief. Hanabusa ignores the fact that two new people have arrived onto the scene. He pulls down Yuuki's collar, saying, "May I partake from your neck?" He was going to drink Yuuki's blood again.

I am afraid. Yuuki is somebody Kaname cares deeply about. She means something to him. Hanabusa is crossing both the rules and Kaname. _This is not good! If he bites Yuuki, it's all over._

"Hanabusa," I call, hoping to distract him, "let Yuuki go!" _Come on, you idiot!_

Yuuki looks at me, confused and frightened, her eyes are wide with fright. "S-Satomi?! What are you doing here?! It's forbidden for…"

"…for Day Class students to be outside at night and yada, yada, yada! Never mind that now!" I replies anxious to get Yuuki out of harm. I turn my attention back to Hanabusa. Annoyed, I call him by his last name, "Aido! I said, let Yuuki go… _**NOW**_!" My voice is strong, I think I just accidentally used my powers as a pureblood by trying to manipulate Hanabusa. _I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOUR SORRY BEHIND! And you're making it very difficult!_

Akahina's POV

I stare at Aido, glaring. I know that not only would Satomi beat the crap out of Aido, but Kaname would too. No, Kaname would obliterate Hanabusa for attacking his precious Yuuki. Satomi absolutely hates the idea of biting a human. So, I am sure Satomi wouldn't hold back on Aido either. I yell, "Aido, listen to Satomi! Let her go!" _Aido, if you don't stop this minute... Kaname is going to tear you to a million itty-bitty pieces... and you're fangirls won't be able to put you back together..._

Hanabusa's POV

"But… her blood… it smells so nice…" I murmur. I wasn't listening to the girls warnings. I am too busy with wanting to drink from Yuuki because she smells so delicious. _Her blood... is so... tempting..._

Satomi's POV

_Aido... you're digging yourself into a hole you won't be able to get out of... _I am angry now. Lunging at Hanabusa, I scream, "I SAID, LET HER GO!" I chop a fist down on his arm, making him release Yuuki. _Never thought my karate classes would come in handy at this school!_

Hanabusa, who is now pissed, rakes my left arm with his nails.

_Never knew Aido had such long nails... he's such a girl... _"Oww! Dammit!" I wince. Then I realize that he'd raked me hard enough to bleed. My arm feels sticky and wet. The smell of my blood is strong, stronger than Yuuki's. I can see the blood pouring out... and I am pretty sure it is going to be just a minute before one of the Night Class students will attack me... _Crap! How do I always get myself into these messes?!_

Hanabusa looks closely at my wound. He smiled, "You're blood… smells nice too!"

I smirk. Sarcastically, I reply, "Thanks for noticing!" _Shit… I'm in trouble! He can't drink my blood! He's not allowed! _The blood of a pureblood has such a sweet aroma to vampires, but it is forbidden for any other vampires to ask to drink their blood.

Hanabusa moves closer to me, and as I try to back up, he smiles. I can't move! He froze my foot.

_The bastard… he freakin' froze... my foot!_ _Sonofabitch! _"Aido, don't you _**DARE**_ touch me!" I snarl as he stands next to me. I watch as he grabs my arm, hungrily. _Oh God... please don't..._

"A-Aido! S-Stop! You don't k-know... what you're d-doing!" I stutter as he licks some of the blood off my wound. _He just...! HE JUST LICKED ME!_ I twitch angrily and in horrified shock. He draws out his fangs, and I know I am officially pulls my body close to his, leaning towards my neck as he tugs my collar down. Aido tears off my black choker and tosses it to the ground.

"I think, I'll drink some from your neck too..." he whispers seductively in my ear.

Suddenly, Akahina appears and slaps Hanabusa across the face, hard! The sound reverberates through the silence.

"Don't I get a compliment too?" she asks, sarcastically. She glares at Hanabusa. "Let go of Satomi, now!"

Then to add to the drama, Zero shows up. He stood to the left of Hanabusa, pointing a gun to his head.

"Z-Zero!" I whimper, afraid of the gun more than him. And I am afraid Hanabusa is going to be mercilessly killed. _Please don't shoot! Oh God, please don't shoot!_

Zero growls, "Drinking blood on campus is strictly forbidden. Did you lose your mind to the smell of blood… vampire?"

Yuuki screams, "Zero, no!"

Hanabusa laughs, "I've already tasted her… I want more…" He licks his lips hungrily.

_We're doomed... _I close my eyes, trying to escape this nightmare.

_BANG!_

Zero pulls the trigger. Luckily, Yuuki grabs the barrel and pointed it up just before. THANK. GOD_._

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU SHOOT? YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T SHOOT HIM!" Yuuki yells, " You can't just shoot Night Class students whenever you feel like it!"

Hanabusa flinched_,_ "That was scary!

I flinch as well. _B-Bloody Rose!_ I remain silent and try to surpress my instincts to flee.

"Would you put that away, Kiryu! Your Bloody Rose, that weapon is a great threat to us!" Kaname says, approaching us.

I relax only when Zero puts his gun away. I quickly shuffle behind Akahina. That gun could easily kill a vampire, and even though I'm a pureblood, it could still do some nasty damages. If a bullet hit my heart or head, I'd die. No question.

"I will deal with these fools…" Kaname starts, referring to the two Night Class boys.

"Wait, why me?" Akatsuki asks, confused out of his mind.

Kaname answers, "You didn't stop Aido, so it's your fault as well." He turns his attention to me, his childhood friend, cowering behind Akahina. He walks up to Akahina and I, "I am so sorry that Aido has injured you."

I blush in embarrassment. "No problem. It'll heal up quickly. Please don't worry about me Kaname. I am no longer a child!" I wave my hands in protest. It really had been no big deal, my wounds will soon heal anyway. I just hope Yuuki and Zero won't see them healing by themselves. That would ruin everything.

Kaname smiles and leaves with Aido and Kain in tow. Rather he is dragging Aido by his collar. Aido is in some serious trouble... I almost feel bad.

Zero then approaches us. He grabs my bleeding arm quickly, making me gasp. He unties his tie and retied it around my wound. He pulls it tight with his teeth. "What the hell are you two doing out at night?"

I rip my arm away, blushing, "I… uh… well… you see…" _Crap... how to explain? Without giving away my secret?!_

Zero rolls his eyes, "Just go back to your dorm!"

"Zero! They saw…" Yuuki starts.

I put my hand out to stop her comment. I interrupt, "Yuuki, we know about the Night Class. I've known Kaname since I was a kid." _Sheesh... such a stickler for the rules..._

Yuuki looks confused, "How?!"

I shake my head, "I wish I could tell you… but I can't… not now…" _No one must know I'm a vampire._

Yuuki's POV

I sigh_,_ "At least come with us to the Headmaster's residence, so we can clean up your wound." _These __D__ay Class students are so difficult to handle!_ _I __kn__ow__ that if word got out that vampires were in Cross Academy there w__ill__ be an uproar. __I also __kn__ow__ most of the vampires here __are __peaceful, like Kaname. But, __it isn't__ a good idea to tell the students just yet__.__I __wonde__r__ how Kaneshiro and Ryo kn__ow __about the vampires, but __I am no__t going to dwell on that now. Satomi need__s __medical help. _"Let's go..."

Satomi's POV

I pause_,_ unsure with what to do. Then I nod_,_ "Alright… I guess." _At least I might get a warm bath...__ I have to wash off this blood anyway._

Akahina takes a step forward.

"Akahina, go back to the dorm," I order.

"But…" she argue_s._

"Go! You aren't hurt. I'll be back soon!" I answer_,_ leaving with Zero and Yuuki.

In the Headmaster's bathroom, Yuuki helps clean my wound. "There, at least the bleeding stopped," she says, "He raked you pretty hard though..."

I nod, still praying my wound wouldn't heal in front of her. "Umm… do you think I could take a bath? Just to get some stress off?" I ask_,_ twirling my fingers, "And maybe the scent of blood on my skin..."

She sigh_s,_ handing me some towels, "Alright… just be quick!" As she leaves, I canfeel my wound healing. I cover it with my hand until Yuuki closes the door_. _I watch as the scratch gets smaller and smaller until it finally vanishes. Like it had never even been there.

So I run a bath. The warm water soothe_s _my tired body. Though, inside I am fully awake and ready for the long night. I inhale a huge amount of oxygen and then slowly exhale_,_ sending my body under the surface. I listen tomy heart pound_s_ quietly and comfortingly in my ears. I think about Zero and why he tried to shoot Hanabusa. _Zero… his eyes were filled with hate and rage. Who would blame him… for what happened four years ago. He'd mercilessly kill all the vampires if he could. That's why he can't know I'm a vampire… because he's… a vampire hunter! And a deadly one for that matter..._

After my bath, I quickly slip on my black tanktop and black, red, and white, flannel pajama pants. I gave my country apple body spray a quick few squirts to cover up my vampirey-smell. I'd retrievedit from my dorm when Akahina brought my pajamas to me. Yuuki escorted her, but Akahina hid the bottle within my clothes. Because all good vampire hunters can tell the scents between a human and a blood-thirsty vampire. Purebloods' scents are especially strong. It's because our blood isn't tainted with the blood of a human. We're total "blue-bloods." Then I blow my long, brunette hair dry. I hummed to myself as I brushed my hair. _So soft..._

Then to my surprise, Zero _barges_ in, like no one was inside!

"H-HEY! KNOCK FIRST!" I yell, blushing beet-red. I cover my torso with one of my soaked towels._Whaa... WHAT?!_

He completely ignore_s_ me and begins stripping his shirt off.

I blusheven redder. _What the fuck...! _I shout, "DON'T STRIP NAKED IN FRONT OF A GIRL! YOU FREAKING PERVERT! GET OUT OF HERE!" I chuck my hairbrush at him. Sadly, it only bounce_s_ off him. So, it isa wasted attempt to get him out of the bathroom.

Zero's POV

"You're too slow…" I repl_y_, sighing. _Why'd she throw her brush? Did she think it was going to hurt? _I can care less if Satomi Kaneshiro is still in the bathroom. She was taking too long and my dorm's bathroom was closed by now. The Headmasters' bathroom was the only one I can use. She is just another girl, she's not really special to him. Just another classmate, that's all.

Satomi's POV

"And you need some patience!" I snap. I start gathering my things together when Zero sniffs my hair. I blush again, "What the hell now?!" _What the hell is wrong with this kid?! Is he on drugs or something?!_

"The smell of blood is gone."

"And you needed to smell me because?!"

Zero has no response. I d_o_n'twant to know either.

I grab all my things in a _fur_y, "Wow Zero! You really know how to piss and turn off girls!" I storm out and slam the door. _Note to self... stop using apple __scented __shampoo...!_

When I get back to the dorm, I explain what happened in the bathroom to Akahina.

"He _**SNIFFED**_ you?!" she exclaims, almost rolling off her bed. Her eyes are wide in amazement.I can tell she's desperately trying not to laugh her ass off.

I nod, "Sniffed me!"

"Dude! That's creepy!"

"Ya think?!"

"What did you do?"

"Yelled a bit…then stormed out while slamming the door in his face..."

"You liked it… didn't you?!" Akahina asks, grinning. She, of course, is joking. I'm not a pervert, thank you very much.

I blush, "No! Okay… maybe a little! But seriously, _**no**_! I was majorly creeped out!"

"He likes you!"

"Yeah, like a hunter likes a swan. He'd kill me the first chance he gets if he ever found out I'm a pureblood!"

"No he wouldn't…"

I raise my voice, "The Kiryu's were famous _**vampire hunters**_! _**Vampires**_ and _**vampire hunters**_ do _**not**_ get along!"_ When the two meet, most of the time the vampire gets killed. I'm pretty sure no hunter has ever fallen in love with a vampire. Or vice versa. That... or no one has lived to tell the tale..._

"Ok, ok! I get it!"

I blush again, murmuring, "Still… a vampire… falling in love with a vampire hunter… it sounds like a fairy tale… maybe… it'll stay a fairy tale… it'll probably be best if it just stays that way..."

Akahina shrugs. "Who knows…" she yawns.

I realize that she was obviously tired. I faintly smile, "Let's get to bed. We've got a long day tomorrow!" Which translates to, "Go to bed, I'll sleep tomorrow morning." I wait until Akahina turns off the light and her breathing slows to a melodic rhythmbefore moving off my bed. I sit in the windowsill, just staring at the moon. My eyes turned red again as a small cloud passed by, covering the moon for about 10 seconds. I take out a blood tablet from my pocket and chew it quickly.

It is a full moon. The moon has a faint orange glow. It has to be late into the night. The blackness of the night is like a comforting blanket to us vampires... but to humans? I would think that the night would be a blanket of fear... at least for those who know of us vampires. It's because we are beasts in human form, who drink the blood of human beings. That is what strikes fear within humans. And we live among them, but our presence is unknown. By most at least, which is good, I guess.

_A vampire... and a vampire hunter...?_ _It's just gotta be a fairy tale… right?_

* * *

**Oh my goodness... after two years I've finally done it! I've finally posted it! Please don't forget to review!**  
**Thanks goes out to AliceMarieSwan who came over to my house after badgering me to post the chapters she KNOWS I have done.**  
**You'll be seeing a lot more of her in later chapters. Collabs for the win.**


	2. Death by Chocolates?

Satomi's POV

Today, class at Cross Academy is the same as always. I am bored out of my mind since I have already learned this before when I was younger. But I still listen and do my share of work because Akahina will surely will need it to copy. Yet, I can also say that I'm more focused on the vast approaching St. Xocolatl's Day.

"To find the distance between A and B, use the distance formula and calculate the points," our teacher says, indicating to the chalkboard.

I begin writing down the exact notes and only rush my usually neat penmanship once when I notice that Akahina is fidgeting in her seat. She looks at my papers, around the classroom, back at my papers, examines the board, and then glances at me. So, like the awesome best friend I was, I quickly finish my work and pass her the notebook. I understand that she might not really learn by copying from me, but at least she's doing the work.

She smiles at me in gratitude and copies the notes into her own notebook. As she turns to a blank page, something catches my eye.

Nonchalantly, I ask, "Hey, can I see your notebook for a sec?"

Akahina shrugs and hands me the spiral notebook without a fuss. She has not realized that I had noticed more than just notes and example problems within her geometry notebook. "What? Checking your work?" she questions.

I flip back through the pages until I find what I am looking for. I nearly burst out giggling at the sight. Throughtout a multitude of the pages, she has doodled Night Class student, Hanabusa Aido! Lifting an eyebrow, while I peruse through even more pages, I whisper with a smirk, "Anything you'd care to explain abo-!"

As soon as those words left my mouth, Akahina snatches her notebook back in an embarassed fury. To my utter amazement, she then rips out the pages I was looking at and tears them up.

"What was that about?! Have you gone mad, woman?!" I exclaim quietly in shock.

Akahina pretends that nothing happened.

She replies, rolling her dark brown eyes, "Pssh... nothing..." She closes her notebook and places it inside her bag.

Well, I for one knew that was a lie. And second, her violent denial freaked me out a bit. I answer, "Okaaaaaaaay..." My attention then is drawn to the board. _Weirdo..._

"So what is the answer?" the teacher quizzes.

Akahina raises her left hand along with a couple of our peers. Her eyes bug out as she glances up at it and her hand shoots back down. This was definitely not because she forgot the answer...

I sigh and raise my hand as well. The answer is sooo easy.

The teacher calls out, "Kaneshiro!"

"The square root of 20!" I read off my answer from my notes.

"Good." I got the answer correct as usual. I sometimes hated being a "know-it-all" when it came to stuff like this... but not too many people like to answer in class. i just take the anitiative, I guess. The teacher turns back to the blackboard and finishes his work on the board. All those who had gotten the problem wrong... Yuuki, cough cough... jots down the correct answer and work.

Math actually is not my strongest class. However, I am a year ahead of my fellow classmates. My "superior" vampire genes also allows for my excemplary grades and intellect. Not that there aren't absolutely brilliant human prodigies out there in the world. Zero and I are both 17 year old first years. Zero was held back because he skipped school too often. I was held back, or rather I stayed back, because I had to keep Akahina out of trouble. She used to get into lots of fist fights when we were in middle school. So, I repeated the 6th grade, hoping that she'd calm down if I was present. Luckily, my tactic worked. I was able to smoothly and safely hide myself within the humans in our school.

After an agonizingly dull lecture about Biology and cellular makeup, the Day Class comes to an end! By the way, I detest Science and all of its being. It's the one subject I actually have to work at. I slave endlessly to try and understand concepts introduced.

"Class dismissed. There's no homework since St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow. I'm sure most of you girls will be too busy making chocolates than doing work tonight," our teacher sighs heavily. Smart man, no sense in assigning something that you know no one is going to do... Well besides me.

Remembering Akahina's suspicious behavior over her left hand, I pick up my satchel and casually say, "Akahina... hey... umm... lemme see your hand..."

"Sure," she replies, but she must have caught onto what I am asking for because she shows me the wrong hand.

"Very funny!" I sarcastically grumble, "I meant your left hand."

"What are you? My mother?"

While she retorted, I snatch her hand without any warning. I giggle from the adorableness. She had written Hanabusa in sharpie on her wrist. They grow up so fast, my little Akahina has her first real crush.

"I KNEW IT!" I yell, bringing some attention to us.

Akahina smothers my mouth with her hand as I start to squeak about how cute that was. "Shhhhhhhh! Don't say it!"

"I ew ouh wiked imb!" I shout against her palm.

She shakes me by my shoulders, "No, I don't!" Akahina hisses in obvious denial.

"Riiiight... which is why you filled your geometry notebok with him rather than notes. Honey, his _**name**_ is on your _**wrist**_ in _**permanent marker**_. You've got it baaad..." I receive a glare for my taunts. I put my hands up in submission.

Akahina tugs me out the classroom and into the empty hallway. Her eyes dart about to make sure no one is in earshot or is eavesdropping. "Ok, yeah. Fine! I like him... but... you better not mention it again, or else!" she warns me.

"Alright! I won't!"

Akahina lets out a sigh of great relief.

"You know, St. Xocolatl's Day is tomorrow..." I start.

"What did I _**just**_ say?! No!" she objects, "I can't do it..."

"Why not?!" I argue.

"I'll look like one of his freaking fangirls!"

I encourage her, "Come on! Just do it! I'm doing it!"

"For Zeroooooo?" she grins while poking my cheek, teasingly.

"N-no! For... uhh... K-Kaname! I'm doing it for Kaname!"

"You're lying! You don't seem to sure about making it for him!"

"Ok! I'm doing it for Zero! But I'm also giving Kaname a gift! Ya know, since we're friends!"

"Fine then. I'll do it... but you're doing most of the baking!"

"Atta girl!"

So later that night, we are busy making chocolates. All the other girls have gone home. Akahina and I signed up for the last hours to use the kitchen.

I am busily stirring my batter while Akahina struggles to follow the directions correctly. I stop stirring and wipe my brow. I continue until I am positive that my batter is a smooth, even mocha. I brush the flour off my hands on my apron. "That should do it!" I exhale, accessing my work once more.

Akahina abruptly stops. She has flour covering about every inch of her face and the top of her head. She looks at her batter, stares at mine, then makes a face at hers. Akahina questions, "Ummm... you sure this is right?"

"You followed the directions, right?"

"Well... yeah, but..."

"Then I'm sure it's fine!" I answer, filling the metal truffle circles with the batters. I place the tins inside the oven, "Alright, turn that up to 90 degrees and let it bake. Don't open the oven until the oven timer goes off or until I get back. I have to go get the ribbons from our dorm."

"I thought you grabbed them..."

"I thought I did too. But I forgot them or I dropped them somewhere..." I roll my eyes recalling why we don't have them. Akahina's laziness knows no bounds. I had to gather our ingredients by myself and carry them to the kitchen... by myself!

I walk out of the room, but peek my head back in. "Don't touch anything else or I _**will**_ kill you!" I warn with a snarl.

Akahina snaps, "I'm not gonna burn down the kitchen!"

I sigh and leave for the Sun Dorm. Inside I wonder if I should have sent Akahina instead.

Akahina's POV

I stare at the oven. " Well, it's almost 100, so it shouldn't make a difference!" I muse, turning the dial to 100 instead of 90 like Satomi had advised me. I feel so accomplished. "Take that, Satomi! I didn't burn down the kitchen!" I sat down onto a clean countertop and began doodling, completely ignoring the chocolate.

Satomi's POV

After I retrieve the boxes, I make my way back to the kitchen. When I walk back in an ashy scent fills my lungs. I sniff the air again and cough, "Akahina?"

She is doodling while sitting on the counter top. She left the pans dirty and didn't bother to clean up the spilled flour on the floor and counter where she had made her batter. "What?" Akahina mumbles, not looking up.

"Do you smell... something... burning?"

Akahina lifts her head and smells the air. "Well, I do now."

My eyes grow wide with realization. "OH MY GOD! THE CHOCOLATE!" I screech and bolt to the oven. I rip it open and squeal as flames flick out at me. The chocolates are on fire so I zip over and grab the fire extinguisher. I spray the chocolates until the flames disappear.

"Did they survive?!" Akahina appears behind me, peering over my shoulder.

I gave her a I-can't-believe-you-just-asked-that face. I resist the urge to strangle her. I fly into a rage. "NO! IT'S BURNT TO A FRICKIN' CRISP! WHY DIDN'T YOU WATCH THE CHOCOLATE?!"

"I dunno! We followed the directions and everything! Why did it burn so easily?! You were gone like only 20 minutes!"

"I don't kn-" I stop when I notice the oven is set to 300. "WHY IS THE OVEN SET TO 100?!" I flip out. Like my eyes turn blood red and everything.

"Well, 100 isn't that far from 90. I didn't think it would make much a difference," Akahina shrugs.

"THAT'S A DIFFERENCE OF TEN WHOLE FREAKING DEGREES!" I glare daggers at her, inside practically planning this girl's murder. "You... messed up... my chocolate..."

"But it didn't seem like a huge difference in the 10 degrees! Plus you can just wipe of th-"

I interrupt her by spraying her with the extinguisher quickly. I am so angry. I lugged all that stuff here for Akahina to burn it to oblivion in less than twenty minutes!

"What the heck?! That stuff is poisonous!" she coughs. So she does pay attention during Chemistry lectures.

"That was for NOT following my directions! I told you 90; not 85, not 100, _**90**_!" I scold with my fangs protruding from my gums. My hands sparked a few threatening times.

"First, sorry for letting you leave the room! Even though we both know you really shouldn't leave me alone in a kitchen! And second, remember the last time you left me?!" Akahina rants. But she softens her voice, "I miss that old house..."

Once my parents died, we had to take care of ourselves. Rather I had to step up and take care of us both. The only reason the house we lived in caught fire was because I walked away to grab Alfredo sauce from the pantry downstairs. I advised a 7 year old Akahina to _**not**_ touch the stove or anything in the kitchen. And I barely made it into the cabinet before I heard a squeal from the kitchen. Originally, I thought Akahina had just burned herself. But I rushed upstairs to find a fire, Akahina had placed a dish towel on the stove and it caught fire. I had to abandon the only home I knew and flee with Akahina. That was the only time I went to Kaname to help me.

Moral of the story; Akahina is a fire hazard, no matter how old she is.

"Actually that fire was still your fault. You didn't listen to me." I sigh, "But, I'll remake the chocolate..." I set the fire extinguisher back in it's case.

Akahina brightens up. "So I'm free to go?!" she exclaims, making a bolt for the door.

I snatch my sly friend by her collar. "_**Ha**_! You wish!"

"But whyyyyy?!" she whines.

"You burn it, you clean it!"

"That's a lot of woooork!"

"Should have thought that through _**before**_ you burnt my chocolate!"

Akahina sits down on a clean counter and pouts. She glares at me. I ignore her and begin to remake our chocolate.

Once the chocolate is completed, I set the two trays to cool. I observe Akahina as she cleans the ash out of the oven. She silently curses at me while she scrubs. For every curse, I gently smack her with a dish towel. Finally, I take enough pity on her and clean the burnt trays. However, cleaning the rest of the kitchen took a long time. We both doze off in exhaustion and wake up minutes before we have our first class of the day.

We crash into first period with a minute to spare. Ash and soot covers our faces.

Yuuki walks up to us. "Satomi, Akahina? What happened?" she asks.

"I _**SOOOOOO**_ don't want to talk about it!" I grumble, glaring at Akahina again. I hate being tardy. Almost as much as I hate mornings.

"I said I was sorry!" Akahina hisses back at me.

Yuuki looks very lost. She fumbles through her pockets. "Here," she smiles, handing us two face wipes, "Wipe the ash off your faces."

We clean up our faces, making ourselves more presentable. I am glad to get that ashy, dirty feeling off my skin.

I smile at Yuuki in gratitude, "Thanks." Something inside me urges me to reveal my secret to Yuuki. She is a Guardian. She will keep my secret safe. She certainly had kept the secret offend Night Class safe. Plus, Kaname trusts her.

"Yuuki... I-" I freeze when Zero strides in the room. He's walking towards us. I feel my throat close around my words.

"Satomi?" she cocks her head.

"Nevermind... disregard what I just said..." I mumble quickly before stumbling to my seat. What makes my anxiety worse is Zero's presence behind me. He has taken a seat in the row of seats behind me and Akahina. Trying to ignore my rapid heart beat, I eavesdrop on my female classmates.

They are all giddy about today. I smile as they chit chat and giggle. Humans are so peculiar.

"Who're you giving that to?" one of the girls asks her friend.

The girl blushes. She quietly stammers, "I... I don't wanna say..."

Her other friend joins in. She urges, eager to find out her friend's crush, "Come on! Tell us!" Her red, curly hair bounces as she nudges the girl with her elbow.

"Ok!" the girl submits, then glances around. "I'm giving it... to Kaname..."

Her friends squeal loudly in excitement. They all start babbling plans to give their chocolates. I shake my head at the girls who are planning to give chocolates to Kaname. I know Kaname only wants chocolates made by Yuuki. These girls stand no chance.

I sigh at their obliviousness. No one but Akahina and I know of Kaname's feelings for Yuuki. The medium sized, obsessive girls are wasting their efforts. Looks like Yuuki has some competition. Yeah, riiiight.

"SATOMI!" Akahina yells in my ear to snap me out of my daze.

"WHAT FIRE?!" I subconsciously shout to no one in particular. My reaction earns me unwanted attention and confused looks.

Akahina smiles and slides a black box with a purple ribbon tying it shut onto my desk.

I question, "What's this?" I twirl the ribbon with my finger.

Akahina fidgets in her seat. She admits, "Well... after classes, I went into town and bought this..."

I carefully opened the book. As I see what she got me, my eyes grow wide. I pull out a book. I gasp, "The Crucible?! How did you know I've been wanting this. I didn't say anything!"

"I saw you staring at it when we went shopping last week."

"But why? You didn't have to get me anything."

"I was actually going to give it to you... just for us being friends. But... now it's a thank you gift for remaking the chocolates. I'm sorry I messed up the first batch..."

I smile at her thoughtfulness. I carefully pull put her gift from my bag. I hand her a satin, black box. A red bow is situated in the middle. "You're welcome. And here... I was going to wait until after class."

Her hands hungrily open the box and she squeals in delight. Akahina pulls out a silver bracelet, a red A charm dangling from the chain. She wiggles it onto her wrist.

"Do you like it?" I giggle, putting my elbows on my desk. My uniform cuff falls down to reveal a similar bracelet. Except mine has a purple S instead.

Akahina grins widely, "Uh, hell yeah!"

"Glad you like it."

"So, what _**did**_ you get Kaname anyway? You didn't make enough chocolates for two people."

"A new tie."

"...You got him a tie...?"

"Hey! I sewed it for him! And I didn't want to get a romantic looking present! We're just friends."

"Whatever... by the way, someone's glaring at you..." Akahina alludes to Zero who looks like he's about to destroy my presents in a matter of seconds.

I turn in my seat and shyly wave at him.

Zero hisses, "I can't believe this! You of all people!"

I blush, my cheeks growing hot. "No! I-it's not like that! I don't like him that way! I mean I like him... but in the brother-sister way! Eh... heh heh heh... h-hem..." I babble nervously. I whip around and scribble down a note to Akahina.

_I can't give him chocolate!_

Akahina reads the note. She takes my notebook and jots down a reply.

_Oh, yes you can! And yes you are!_

I frown and sigh, "Whatever you say..."

Akahina chuckles and pats my head.

Class drones on though my classmates are not paying attention one bit. Most of the girls are fixated on perfecting their gift boxes or squealing about how excited and nervous they are. I take my notes diligently, all the while scoffing at the fangirls. Akahina plays with her bracelet, only stopping to copy my notes. Zero keeps glaring at me. He's making it very difficult not to run out the room screaming!

Finally, the last bell sounds. Along with the fangirls, Akahina and I fly out of the classroom. However, we did not crowd at the gates with them. We stand at a safe distance watching them maul each other like animals. _What idiots!_

"You should get in Hanabusa's gate. I think the event is about to start." I advise.

"What about you?" she asks, staring at Hanabusa's gate. Rather, Akahina focuses on Hanabusa himself. Yeah, she's got it baaad.

I sigh, "I'm going to Kaname's gate. Then, I'll find Zero and give him his chocolates."

Akahina nods, "M'kay. Just don't chicken out!"

We split up and go to our gates.

Somehow, I end up in the very front of Kaname's gate. _How the heck did I get up here so fast?!_

"Attention please!" Yuuki announces, "Line up! Do not come out of gates yet!"

I jump three feet in the air when the girls surrounding me squeal in pitches I never thought was possible for humans to create. They could pass off as dolphins any day...

"Satomi?" a classmate finally notices me, "I didn't know you liked Kaname."

I blush and wave my hands in denial, "N-no! I don't like him! Well, I like him. But not like-like... he's just an old family friend."

"Oh," she nods. She doesn't really seem to be paying me much attention though.

"ALRIGHT!" Yuuki announces loudly, "We're about to start the Chocolate Handoff Race!" She pauses and looks at the vampires of the Night Class, "Night Class! Please stand in front of your gate and receive as many chocolates as you can. Remember, this is not a joke."

As soon ad Yuuki finishes her speech, Hanabusa shoots for his gate. "I'VE GOT TO GET ALL THE CHOCOLATES!" he laughs hyperactively... ominously sounding like a physcopath.

"IDOOOOL!" Every single girl screams in joy. I mean girls that are not even in his gate included!

Kaname intervenes, the sound of his voice halting Hanabusa, "Behave yourself, Aido. Do you understand?"

Hanabusa smiled and ever so innocently says, "Yes, Dorm President Kuran."

I roll my eyes and pinch my sinuses. I can feel myself getting a headache. "Oh. Wow..." I exhale.

Kaname approaches his gate, looking confused upon seeing me. He soon wiped off the expression and exchanged it with a usual smile.

I lightly smile and hold out his present, "Here, Kaname, I know it's not chocolate, but I sewed it myself."

Kaname thanks me and I feel the girls' agitation grow as he ruffles my hair in the same fashion as he did when we were children. He has just ruffled my feathers.

"I am not a child anymore, Kaname," I grumble, pouting, my eyes narrowing slight in annoyance I also faintly blush in embarrassment. Before he could respond, I duck out of his gate. I notice Akahina shakily hand Hanabusa her chocolates. I giggle to myself and search for Zero. Then, when I was just about to give up and look for Yuuki, I see him.

I open my mouth to call out to him, but Akahina slams her side into me, nearly knocking me off my feet. "OH MY GOD!" she exclaims shrilly, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT!"

Withholding my annoyance for making me lose sight of Zero, I smile at her, "See, I knew you could do it."

Akahina looks at me expectantly, "Did ya give-" Akahina's facial expression falls as she spots the box still in ,y hands. It's as if she figured that she accidentally interfered with me giving my chocolates to Zero. But it was an accident, so I can't hold it against her. She suggests, "Maybe he went to see the Headmaster. Why don't you check his office?"

I shrug, "I have nothing to lose. Thanks, I'll see ya in a bit." I dash off towards the Headmaster's office. I gently rasp on his office door.

"Yes? Come in," his voice comes through the door.

I open it and take a step inside. Zero's not in here and neither is Yuuki, though she's probably still at the event. I lightly close the Headmaster's door behind me before speaking, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir... but have you seen Zero around?"

Headmaster Cross smiles, "He ran to the bathroom. He should be just about finished. You can check if you'd like."

I bow respectfully, "Thank you, Headmaster." I quickly exit in order to catch Zero before he goes patrolling. I head to the bathroom, hoping to see him before he left. I reach my destination and knock on the door a few times. No answer...

"Hey, Zero? You in there?" I call. To my not-so-surprise, I receive no response. "Silent treatment..." I mumble to myself, "So that's how we're gonna play."

I take a huge chance and turn the knob. I slowly open the door, giving anyone inside an opportunity to stop me from invading. I peek around the door to see Zero sitting on the cold tiles, his silver hair soaking wet. I flush for second on the realization that he is not wearing a shirt, it is just limply laying, crumpled on the floor.

He doesn't face me. Zero keeps his focus on the floor, looking almost depressed. This is unlike the usual Zero I know. He doesn't acknowledge my presence, he seems unfazed by me being here. That was like him, but the expression on his face? Not even close.

"Zero? Is something wrong?" I ask, genuinely worried. Could something have happened during the event that made him angry? Did he do something he didn't like?

Zero doesn't respond again. He just sits there, his hair dripping with water. He looks younger than usual. And a lot paler.

I kneel next to him, trying to get a response, "Zero?" When he doesn't answer, I take it upon myself to grab a towel and dry his hair. "You're going to give yourself a nasty cold if you don't dry your hair!" I scold him quietly. I grab his shirt and pull it over his head and shoulders, "You need to wear a shirt too..." I hide my blushing at the idea that I was practically dressing him. Calling myself an idiot, I snap back to my senses.

Zero doesn't look at me, but he finishes putting on his shirt.

I smile and dig out his chocolates from inside my pocket. I unwrapped the package and took one out. Slowly, I inched a little between his legs, giving him plenty of time to tell me to back up. Holding the chocolate up, I say, "Here! I made you some chocolates."

He stares at me, confused, but faintly blushing. He seems a little uncomfortable, but I'm too far to back down. I put the piece to his lips and pray that he'd take it from me. Luckily, he opens his mouth ever so slightly and chews it.

I sit back and close the box. Placing it in his hand, I stand up. "Sorty for invading your personal space just to five you chocolates! I hope you enjoy them!" I chime before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

Zero's POV

I swallow the chocolate she made for me. I glance at the box in my right hand then at the door. She actually made chocolates for me when all the other girls were too afraid even to look in my general direction. "Satomi..." I murmur, unsure of what to think about my strange classmate.

Satomi's POV

I lean against the door, blushing beet red. I happily sighed to myself in achievement before returning to my dorm to give Akahina all the details.

All in all, it was a pretty kick-ass day.


	3. The Prices We Pay

Satomi's POV

Today has been decently quiet. The last class of the day is a study hall and with the great weather out, suggested by a female classmate, we were moved outside. A few groups had broken off to actually study while the rest of our class decided to chit-chat with one another. Akahina and I sit underneath the shade of a tall maple tree. Mostly, it was to keep the sunlight out of my eyes. Akahina and I are looking over my Chemistry notes from earlier today so that we would be prepared for any unannounced quiz or test we could get handed. Our teacher liked to do that a lot much to our dismay.

I sigh, closing my notebook, finally understanding what I had written down. "That should do it for today," I yawn and stretch my arms over my head.

"M'kay!" Akahina chirps eagerly. She obviously couldn't wait until I said we were done. If I didn't understand it, I doubt she did. I love her when I say this, but she doesn't seem to try to understand things until I explain them.

I lay back in the soft grass. The auroma of freshly cut grass mixed with the smell of the maple tree relaxes my stiff nerves. I close my eyes and fiddle with a few blades of grass. I almost feel like taking a nap. Being a vampire and living as a human is not easy, let me tell you. I'm always a bit sleepy in class because I don't usually sleep at night. I listen to the rustling of the leaves in the breeze paired with the giggles coming from my fellow peers. It is so peaceful. Yawning again, I sit back up. I strech just as a calm breeze cools my face.

"Mmmm. The breeze feels so nice..." A peculiar scent wafts up my nose and I cock my head to the side, "Why do I smell popcorn?" I bet someone is making popcorn in their room at the Moon Dorm.

"Oh my God, you're so random!" My best friend laughs.

"Oh, and you're not?"

"I know I am!"

We both burst out laughing. Ah, it feels so good to laugh with her, like nothing could ever go wrong. I want it to stay this way. Just me and her, always laughing together.

I smile brightly and give her a small hug. I grin, "So... How are things going?"

"Going? With what?"

"Not with a what, a who."

"Who're you talking about?" She asks, completely confused.

"Hanabuuuuusa," I joke, nudging her ribcage with my elbow a few times.

She bristles in embarrassment. "I thought I told you to never mention him again!" Akahina punches me gently on the shoulder.

"Ok! Ok!" I laughed, "I won't mention him again. Forget I asked."

Akahina stands up, brushing the grass off of her black uniform skirt and jacket. She extends a hand to me to help me up.

"Thanks!" I smile and grasp her hand. That's when I notice she isn't facing me anymore. She is staring in the direction in front of us. The look on her face does not make feel better. 'W-what's up?"

"Uhh, do you see what I'm seeing?" She points to two figures not too far from us.

I look over to see Shindo, another Day Class girl with Zero. She's the girl that Zero had to rescue the day of St. Xocolatl's for climbing the Moon Dorm's walls and nearly fell to her death and or severe maiming. From what I could see it looks like she is flirting with him. Or at least attempting to since Zero doesn't seem to be reacting.

"Isn't that Shindo... With Zero?!" I growl, becoming a little jealous as she draws closer to Zero. AND HE WAS LETTING HER!

Akahina whistles, not taking the situation too seriously, "Damn. That girl has some serious guts."

"But no brains!" I hiss, baring my fangs. My eyes turn blood-red as emotions of rage and jealousy flood my mind. I take a slight step forward, feeling the need to beat something to a pulp. Sure, I know Shindo likes Zero and that no one knows of my own crush on him. And it isn't like Zero's my property just because I like him... But UUUURGH! This just made me so agitated. Shindo had nothing to hide from Zero, so she could bear her heart to him without fear while I could never speak my words to him. He would never accept someone like me.

I take another menacing step, not afraid of being expelled from Cross Academy for blowing, not only my secret, but the Night Class' secret as well. Envy fills me and I need an outlet fast.

"SATOMI, NO!" Akahina yells quickly, snatching my arm. She wips me around to try and deter me from doing something I shouldn't. She doesn't think that my anger would make me turn on her, her best friend. But she is wrong.

My temper always blinds my actions, as she quickly found out. I grab her wrist and have a sound grasp on it. "Akahina!" I snarl before angrily sinking my fangs deep into her skin, ignoring her yelp of surprise and pain. The sweet taste of iron fills my mouth as I drink. The scent of her blood coaxes me into continuing, I hunger for more. I keep drinking and my friend who at the start had been struggling falls silent. I am practically unaware of what I was really doing in my mind though I saw my teeth in her flesh and was tasting the blood in her veins.

Finally, she speaks out, "S-Satomi! S-stop! Stop it! Stop!" I hear her begin to panic as her breathing becomes sharp and uneven, she's hyperventilating. She desperately tries to pull away from me. It only succeeds in making me more agitated. I bite down sharply to make her flinch and stop resisting. The blood seeping out is soaking her jacket sleeve.

I've become a savage beast, draining the life out of the girl I called my best friend. I'd finally let out what I really am, a pureblood vampire. I'd become the exact thing I hated most, a vampire that attacks humans.

Akahina tries one last time at escape, "Satomi, stop! Zero's coming!" She whacks the side of my head with the bottom of her palm, causing me to startle and rip my fangs painfully out of her wrist. I hiss at her when she strikes me. My roommate lets out a small yelp and shoves me away.

I come to my senses as she yelps. My eyes return to a normal shade as my rage dissapates. I wipe my bloody mouth on my jacket sleeve, erasing the evidence of my attack from my lips. I hear Zero making his way up the hill and whirl around. He stops as his eyes meet mine.

"Kaneshiro, what's going on?! I heard Ryo yelling," he shouts.

_Shit! _I froze. _Does he know?!_ I see that he has not drawn out Bloody Rose yet so I believe I am safe for the time being. "Sorry, Zero! Akahina just tripped and fell. She scratched up her arm pretty badly! I'll run her to the infirmary right now!" I take Akahina by the arm not soaked in blood and scurry not to the infirmary, but the safety of our dorm.

I lock the door behind me as Akahina stood in the middle of the floor.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" I panic, "I am soooo freaking sorry! I don't know what came over me! Are you alright?!" Inside, I pray that no one from the Night Class smelled her blood. I'm especially freaking about the idea that Kaname would figure this out.

Akahina wavers, her dark brown eyes are dull and lifeless. She looks deathly pale. "I..." she mumbles, "... feel dizzy..."

I lurch to her side before she collapses. I practically carry her weight on my shoulder, leading her to bed to lie down. Leaving her side only to grab a bandage from the bathroom, I began tending to the mess I caused. Assessing her skin, I see my fang marks still visible on her wrist.

"Oh my... God, I pierced your skin really deep..." I softly gasped, my voice cracking. Without a word, I went through my satchel and found 2 wrapped cookies I had packed for a snack in case I got hungry during class. I handed them to my sickly friend, "Eat these while I go to the vending machine and get you juice." I leave, once again locking our dorm room before skidding down the hall to buy apple juice.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on! Come ooooooon!" I argue with the machine as it steadily keeps its on pace and me waiting. I do not need anyone to see me panicking right now. They'd find it fishy to be freaking over a slow contraption. When the drink finally drops down, I snatch it and make a mad dash for home.

Zero's POV

I still ponder about Ryo's accident. According to Kaneshiro... she fell and tore up her arm. I didn't see anything so I can't say otherwise. But I stil feel like I'm not seeing the whole picture. "Maybe Kaneshiro's a vampire... Ha. Don't be stupid," I muse to myself, "I'm just thinking too hard."

Satomi's POV

As I return with the juice bottle, Akahina still seems to be listless. She ate the cookies, but the sugar won't take effect for a while.

I go to her and put the bottle on her nightstand. "The juice is here when you want it. You need to drink it all. Try and get some rest if you don't feel like having juice yet." I pet her head, "You're gonna be okay..."

"Mmmm..." she weakly moans, closing her eyes. It doesn't take long for her to drift to sleep.

What I told her wasn't true at all. She'd be ok in the sense that she'd feel better... But she is going to turn into a level E. This spells out danger for her.

"Shit!" I exclaimed quietly, pacing around the room, "What am I going to do?! I can't tell Kaname about this!" That's the least of my problems. I glance back at Akahina. _At least the bleeding stopped... Oh! What am I saying?! You bit her, you idiot! A pureblood vampire, let alone her best friend! I just turned my best friend into a level E. Oh man! The Association will be after me for sure!_

The Vampire Hunter Association is a great threat to us vampires. Any vampire whose name ends up written on their list... will be persued until they no longer exist. Level E's are the usual targets of these guys. As a pureblood, I'd usually be off the hook from them. Killing a pureblood, because we are so rare nowadays, is strictly forbidden not only in my world, but the hunters' world as well. If they catch wind of my attack on a defenseless human, I can kiss my get-out-of-jail-free card goodbye. My high rank won't matter anymore. That's not the worst. The worst is that they'll kill Akahina too.

Even more, Akahina would also most likely face many vampires sent by the Senate along with the aristocrats here at Cross Academy. The Senate often send vampires out to erase level Es that go bonkers, which most if not all do. Akahina would only be safe until she starts to show signs of losing her mind and changing. Then, she'd have nowhere to run...

I flop down on my bed in agony. _How could I have done such a thing?! _I just begin to cry and cry and cry and cry. My guilt is starting to seep into my mind, breaking me from within. Akahina will, there is no doubt, become a crazed, bloodthirsty level E. And it is all my fault. I thought about what the Senate would do if they found out about this. I actually don't mind the thought of the Senate taking my life. It would be a fitting punishment for my sin, for what I've condemned Akahina's life to be. Mother and Father warned me to watch my temper when I was around humans. I broke my oath to never ever bring harm to her. I knew it was a big risk, living all these years beside her. But I never thought that I would be the one to have hurt her. I didn't believe that I was capable of hurting her. And if she was going to be taken from me, then I have no desire to live. All I can do now is to continue to protect her.

I must have dozed off during my breakdown because I am awoken in the middle of the night by a familiar scent of blood. I rocket it up in a panic only to realize the scent is not from Akahina. My eyes glow red through the darkness of our room. I sniff the air again cautiously. _This smell is... Yuuki! That's why I know it. _

I sneak out of my dorm, following the scent down the halls and to the staircase. Drifting closer, I catch wind of two other scents belonging to two people that I do not want to see me out of bed. _K-Kaname! And Zero! What are they doing in the Girls' Dorm?!_ I dart behind the corner created by the adjoining stairs, eavesdropping. I peek my head out just enough to see but not be seen.

Kaname looks absolutely pissed. This boy rarely shows any emotion, so it must be bad. He's glaring at Zero, while little Yuuki stands between the two. Kaname bares his fangs threateningly at the other boy. "You've been reduced to a bloodthirsty beast... Zero Kiriyu!" Kaname hisses, stepping towards Zero. Oh no! He's going to kill him!

That's when I got a real good look at Zero. I silently sucked in my breath. His clothes were spattered with blood. I knew that he'd bitten Yuuki. _Zero's finally turning. He's going to become a level E. _He must have given into his urges and snacked on Yuuki. His mistake is going to cost him his life.

"NO! KANAME!" Yuuki squeals, abruptly blocking his way to Zero. Mid-step, she wavers and faints. Kaname catches her limp body with ease and lifts her up into his arms.

Zero looks nervous. "Y-Yuuki?!" he asks, trying to get a response from her. The scent of Yuuki and her blood is on every inch of Zero.

Kaname then snarls, "You devoured her. She can't even stand." He glares at the girl's attacker. Kaname adds, kicking Zero while he was down and out, "Was she delicious?"

His comments cause me to being recalling the exact events between Akahina and me today, makes my stomach sick. It feels hard to breathe, like a heavy weight is pushing down on my lungs. Fearing of being caught, I flee from my hiding spot and crash into the nearest door I could find. To my luck, it's a supply closet. I wait there until I hear Kaname pass by before opening the door. I slowly cracked it open and stay that way until the two disappear out of sight.

"Whew... that was too close. I should get back before I get caught..." I sigh and head back to the safety of my dorm. I lean against the wood and think about what I just saw. _So, Zero's changing. That vampire who killed the Kiriyus is a pureblood. There's no doubt. They are just like me... Just like Kaname..._

I couldn't stop thinking about it. Even seeing that Akahina is feeling much better the next morning could not deter my thoughts. But then again, I have to focus on her well-being so my thoughts are pushed aside. I just hope she's not too angry with me. I can't blame her if she is though.

Through the halls, Akahina remains quiet. I don't push her for conversation. She'll talk to me when she's ready.

Entering the classroom, I notice Zero is immediately missing. I remember last night as well as my own attack and suddenly feel exhausted. I drag my feet to my desk. I take my seat and lay my head down. I close my eyes, uncaring if I'm going to get into trouble for sleeping.

"Satomi? You okay?" Akahina shakes my shoulders gently.

I raise my head, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired as normal." I yawn, covering my mouth.

"You disappeared last night." So she woke up during the night. She must have stirred when I'd left. I am at least happy that she is speaking to me.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Whatever."

I pause, hearing it in her voice. She is upset with me. She's just not telling me. I wonder if she'll say something to Kaname. All I can do is put on a fake smile, though on the inside I am begging for forgiveness. Yet, I know I deserve none. I twirl my fingers through one of my low ponytails. I half-listen to my lesson while deep in my thoughts. I decide that I need to talk to someone about all this, and I know exactly who to go to.

So after class, I got up and follow everyone out, except I leave in the opposite direction. I feel someone tug on my jacket sleeve. I turn to see an angered Akahina.

"Where are _**you**_ going?!" she demands, glaring.

I reply curtly, "Nowhere that _**you**_ need to worry about."

"Seeing the shit, I mean... no I mean shit you pulled yesterday, I think I have the right to know, _**Satomi**_!" Akahina hisses back.

My temper flares for a moment, "YOU DON'T THINK I'M SORRY?!" I lower my voice, but the words are still just as hateful, "The Vampire Hunter Association plus the Vampire Senate will be after me. I'll be executed as soon as they find out about what I did. So, go! Go tell Kaname and Takuma! Will that please you? Does knowing I'm going to die make you _**happy**_?!"

I take Akahina's sudden silence as my chance to get away. She looks completely and utterly shocked. I forcefully yank my sleeve out of her now loosened grip and briskly walk away.

Akahina's POV

I only watch on as my best friend in the whole world strides away from me. Even though I am upset with her, I would never in a million years tell Satomi's secret. I'd never tell Kaname what happened yesterday.

"I'd never wish for you to die. How can you possibly think that... how can you say that?" I ask her back, knowing that she can't hear me. She's been acting weirdly since yesterday. She seems tense and confused. But why is she keeping secrets from me? Isn't a best friend supposed to be someone that you can say anything to without fear of rejection? We never hidden things from each other. I sigh and reluctantly follow my girly classmates to see Kaname. Forget Hanabusa for now, Kaname might have an idea as to why Satomi's acting strange.

Standing alone feels so wrong. I realize then that my life would be so different without Satomi by my side. _If only she would realize that... She's more important to me than she believes. She's so hard on herself..._

Kaname's POV

It doesn't take me too long to notice the lack of Satomi. The uneasy look on Akahina's face paired with her nervous aura makes her stick out of the crowd. I exhale, scanning for my childhood friend. When I don't see her, I shake my head, "That girl has gotten herself into trouble again, I bet."

"Dorm President? Who're you talking about?" Ichijo asks of me.

"You don't happen to see 1st year, Satomi Kaneshiro anywhere, do you?"

Takuma's POV

Ah, this one again. I am very familiar with Kaneshiro. Kaname and I would often visit her home when we were a bit younger. I believe it was a bit after his parents died. There was also that Akahina Ryo girl living with Satomi as well. She was orphaned as well. Apparently the girl had been living with Kaneshiro and her family before her parents passed away. I am a little confused on his interest in these two humans. Though, I recall Satomi saying on multiple occasions that they were childhood friends, which made no sense.

"Well, do you, Ichijo?" Lord Kaname asks again. Whoops, guess I forgot to answer him.

I glance around quickly, but I don't find the girl in question. "Uhhh... no. Perhaps she went back to her dorm. She seems very dedicated to her studies," I surmise.

Ruka jealously cuts in, "You seem awfully interested in some of these Day Class girls..." She's referring to Yuuki as well.

K-KANAME!" Akahina's voice calls out. We watch as she squeezes and shoves past the waves of her classmates.

Akahina's POV

I try to weave my way through the madness but only succeed in being jostled around like a rag doll, much to my unamusement. "K-KANAME!" I cry out, hoping he'll rescue me. Instead, my rescue is a tackle that sent me stumbling out of the crowd. Panting, I refrain from kicking a few asses and approach Kaname, surrounded by Ichijo and Ruka.

"Akahina, where is Satomi?" Kaname frowns. Uh oh... what do I do now?!

I paused. No matter how angry I am at Satomi, I wasn't going to speak a word about what happened yesterday afternoon. Coming up with an excuse on the fly, I tell him, "She felt ill during class, so she went back to the dorms to rest. She apologizes for not being able to make it to see you today." It's a good thing I'm good at lying... _Satomi... Giiiirl you owe me big time._

"Well, I hope she feels alright... and stays out of trouble," he answers me, brushing past. His tone said it all. He doesn't believe me.

I look back and blink in shock. _D-does he already know?!_

Satomi's POV

It wasn't the smartest decision to sneak into the Boys Dorm. But here I was, standing outside Zero's door. The knuckles of my right hand are literally centimeters away from his door. Taking a deep breath for courage, I knock 3 times.

"Zero..." I cough, clearing my throat, "Zero, it's Satomi. I know I shouldn't be here, but may I come in? I have to talk to you." There's no answer, just like when he was in the bathroom. _He's there, he's just ignoring me._

I reach for the knob. The door is unlocked. I quickly warn, "Zero, I'm coming in." I open the door to darkness. The light from the hallway illuminates his room, giving me a clear picture.

He's sitting on the edge of his bed, the barrel of the Bloody Rose gun to his temple. Zero's eyes are closed. That's when I notice the safety is unlocked. The idiot's gonna kill himself!

"ZERO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I scream shrilly as I sprint to his bedside. I slam, full force into him, grabbing for the anti-vampire weapon. Luckily, this one doesn't react with my touch. I sit with my knees on his chest and pin his arms down. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Nothing..." he mutters, his lavender eyes cold as usual.

Angry mixed with scared tears well in my own, my throat burns as it tightens up. "_**BULLSHIT**_!" I argue, "You were trying to _**shoot**_ yourself! Why, Zero?!"

Zero just stares at me, unmoving.

"ANSWER ME!" I yell.

"Why did you even come here? You know girls aren't allowed in the Boys Dorm," he changes the subject, which pisses me off even more.

"I needed to talk to you. You weren't in class."

All of a sudden, my weight is thrown off as Zero takes me by the wrists, sits up, and flips me onto my back. He towers over my small frame.

"Try anything and I swear, I will scream!" I threaten.

"Go ahead, you'll get in trouble for trespassing," he answers. Urrgh, I hate it when he's right. Zero positions the gun in my hand to his throat. He holds my arm arm. My finger trembles against the trigger, but I will not pull it.

My whole face feels like it is burning. Here is my crush, almost laying on top of me. My heart pounds into my ribcage. I can hardly breathe. I am holding back from panicking at the thought of the gun going off by accident. I don't want to hurt him. "Z-Zero, stop..." I sniffle.

His eyes burn into mine. Zero questions, "Why? Why do you care, Satomi? Why do you care if I shoot myself?"

I try to find the right words to tell him. Ones that would not blow my cover or my secret crush on him. "Because... I know more than you think..."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Like... I know you're a level E."

"What?! Did your "good friend" Kaname Kuran tell you that? How do you know?! Tell me!" he commands.

I flinch at his outburst, the tears finally flowing down my cheeks. "He didn't! I swear!" I sob, "Let me gooo,"

His grip on my wrists tighten uncomfortably. "Tell me! Now!"

"I was there last night!" I cry out. I kick myself on the inside for cracking so easy, but the Bloody Rose gun just made me want to leave the room. I feel like I'm going to be sick. "I heard noises outside my dorm, so I went to investigate. I didn't mean to se-"

Zero's blood red eyes stop me in mid-sentence. They return to normal as he draws close to my face. His mouth leans towards my neck. I can feel his breath. My instincts are telling me to escape. He can't drink my blood.

"I could kill you in this instant... if I just devoured you mercilessly!" he whispers in my ear, "I may kill anyone that I target... as my prey." Zero straightens back over me.

My heart is still racing, "Z-Zero... don't say that."

"Satomi, shoot me. Pull the trigger," he tells me.

I shake my head furiously, "No!" I argue, "I won't do it!" My tears pour down my cheeks. I am so scared. I just want to go back to my dorm.

"It's not a sin to kill a vampire, Satomi," Zero replies.

I can't do it. I cannot bear the idea of taking his life. "I WON'T DO IT!" I yell at him. I glare in annoyance.

He returns the glare. "Satomi! Pull. The. _**Trigger**_!" Zero orders with more force. He really wants me to take his life.

I close my eyes, unable to look at him anymore. I feel so dizzy. I remain silent, but shake my head. I can't do it. I can't bring myself to shoot the boy I love. I can't bring myself to shoot him for what he is because he is the same as Akahina. I could never harm these two.

Zero sighs and releases his grip on my wrists. My arm with the gun flops down, the gun still in my grasp. "Fine, then. Go back to your dorm and forget about me." He takes a bag from the floor. Zero walks out of his room without any regrets.

I lay there, my thoughts all jumbled. I know he's upset about biting Yuuki. It reminds me of Akahina. _Zero doesn't understand, doesn't realize that I know just how he feels. To sink your teeth into someone you care about._ I sit up abruptly and chase after him, leaving that accursed weapon behind. I run as fast as I can, heading for the entrance of the academy. I see Zero clearly in front of me.

"STOOOP!" I scream, "DON'T LEAVE!"

He ignores me, like I'm not even there. He continues on without a single word. Where would he go? What would he do once he was gone? He's safe here. No one can harm him here. Out there, the other hunters, his so-called "allies," they could easily kill him if they wanted to. Once he loses total control, they'll get rid of him. Then act as if he never existed. Just as they have with all their targets...

"IF YOU DON'T, I SWEAR I WILL... I WILL SHOOT YOU!" I emptily threaten.

Zero pauses his steps. He doesn't turn to look at me. "That would only be effective if you had Bloody Rose with you, Satomi," Zero sighs, "Why do you insist on following me? I told you, I'm dangerous. Go back to your dorm. This has nothing to do with you."

Blinded by my tears, I crash into his back. Zero lets out a small gasp in surprise. I wrap my arms around his chest, refusing to let go. I want him to know that he's not alone. "Please... don't go. I know what it feels like... to hurt someone that's precious in your heart. I've felt this pain before. I'm begging you... don't turn away. Don't run away from your mistakes. Please! Don't leave Cross Academy!" I plead endlessly into his back.

"Sa-Satomi... s-stop..." Zero stammers. Could I be getting to him after all? His body relaxes under my grip.

I yell, with so much conviction I even startle myself, "I won't abandon you! I will be your ally. I can help you, just ask me! Whatever it takes! I will not regret my decision!"

I will not. I will stay by his side. I will come to his side when he needs me. I intend to be his support, no matter what happens. I will not back away!


	4. Secrets

Satomi's POV

Today is starting off quite badly. It's been a few weeks since I drank Akahina's blood. So far, there's been no signs of her changing, but I know it's inevitable. She's going to become a vampire. There's no stopping it. Akahina will become a level E and it's all my fault.

The idea of her going berserk at any moment terrifies me. All I can do is sit back and wait. Akahina is busily copying my Algebra classwork. Me? I'm fidgeting in my seat. I can't help but glance at Zero, look at Akahina, then turn my attention to the door. I'm almost certain that Kaname will walk through those doors with the Headmaster to drag my sorry butt to the Senste to face punishment for my crime. Who would protect Akahina in my absence? No one knows of this except us two. I hope to keep it that way.

"Satomi! For crying out loud, what is it?!" Akahina hisses. She must have noticed my fidgeting. She doesn't look up and continues to work. She's only on page three of the five-page packet.

"Sorry..." I whisper. I can't tell her what's got me freaked out. I do t need her to be scared as well. I want her to live happily while she can. But there's still a problem. I glance at Zero, he's not paying any attention to us. I fish my hand in my pocket for a special black box with the school's logo on it. I slide it across the table to her.

Akahina stares at the box. She glares, knowing the contents inside. "Blood tablets? Why the hek are you giving me these?!" she demands quietly.

I have to tell her. At least this much. "They're to help with your bloodlust," I tell her, straightforward. I can't sugarcoat this. She's has to be aware of the danger she poses.

"Bloodlust? You can't be serious." I can already tell she's not going to take this well. She looks at me, desperate to prove me wrong.

"Yes, I'm dead serious. I wouldn't joke about this. They will help you when you have the urge to drink a human's blood," I advise, "They taste almost exactly the same."

Akahina looks absolutely appalled. "How can you say that I'll become a vampire!?" she asks in disgust.

"Because it's true," I admit, "As a pureblood, I have the ability to turn a human into a vampire. It just happens." I can't lie to her. Not telling her would do no good. She needs to know.

Shakily, she takes the box and stuffs it in her jacket pocket. She looks so frightened. I don't blame her. I'd be scared to if I was in her situation. It doesn't matter. I will protect her. Even if that makes the Senate my enemy.

"How did you even get these?" Akahina asks after a moment of silence.

"I lied to Kaname, I told him I ran out," I reply, "So, he gave me that package."

She replies with a smile, "Oh, ok!"

That smile helps me to relax a little. But a quick side-glance at Zero causes me to bite my lip. Zero enjoying killing vampires. He hates them all, especially purebloods. He poses a serious threat to Akahina and I._ I don't know how much he saw. But there's no way he knows anything. Zero would have put a bullet in me by now if he knew anything. Let's keep it that way..._

I can't get away with biting anyone else on campus. I can't make my mistake into a habit. I'll have to be careful and control my emotions along with my urges.

"Thanks for letting me copy your work," my bestie whispers, returning my packet and snaps me out of my daze.

I stammer, "Oh! Uhhh... no problem."

Akahina hisses, "You're doing it again!"

"S-sorry... I guess I spaced out..." I apologize.

"You never space out," she says, putting her hand to my forehead, "You feeling okay?"

I nudge her hand away. "I'm fine," I deny.

Akahina gives me a concerned look. She's buying my lie just as much as I am. I can't bring myself to tell her about the new enemies she will have to face in the future. I just want her to feel normal and untargeted for as long as possible. I will be the one to worry, not her.

"Whatever, Satomi..." she sighs a little disappointed. She knows I'm not going to tell her the truth. It sucks that I have to hide this... It sucks that I have to hide things from my best friend.

I avoid her stare and sneak my iPod out of my bag. I plug my earbuds in, listening to my music on shuffle. I sit next to Akahina in awkward silence for the rest of the class.

The bell rings and Akahina and I rush down to hand in our math packets. As I turn to walk back up to the door I whack straight into Zero's chest.

"Oww!" I complain, clutching my now sore nose.

"Sorry..." Zero apologizes. I then took notice of the cut on his hand. It is bleeding.

My mind starts to panic as the scent hits my nose. "Y-you're bleeding!" I exclaim. My eyes tremble as I watch a few drops seep out of his skin.

"It's just a paper cut. Don't worry about it," Zero says, passing in his packet. The scent of his blood is in my nose. I book it past him and out the door, forgetting my bag at my desk. I cover my eyes in the halls so that no one sees them glowing red. My desire to sink my fangs into a meal is almost unbearable. I've got to get away from the Day Class students!

Akahina's POV

Zero looks troubled as we watch Satomi tear out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. "What's wrong with her?" he asks me, putting me on the spot. Because I would totally be the one to know.

"I'm not sure... but uhh... she must be feeling queasy. She... doesn't like blood..." I state. My lie sounds terrible. I just hope Zero believes me.

"She was fine when you were injured that time..."

"I'd better make sure she's not puking in the bathroom. Later!" I run out, quickly grabbing our bags before searching for Satomi. I have a feeling she didn't go to a bathroom. I speed past a closet, but double back when I notice the door is cracked. Checking to see if anyone is around, I slowly open the door a little. I found her, but she's not in good shape. All I can see through the pitch-black is her eyes, glowing an unsettling scarlet.

Satomi's POV

I decided to hide in a supply closet to wait until the human students were asleep in their dorms. Through my panic attack, I ripped out my two ponytails, letting my hair go wild. My bangs covered my right eye now. I shiver in fear as my hiding place is discovered.

"Satomi?" Akahina pokes her head into the dark, "Are you alright?"

I let out a warning growl. My eyes remain scarlet. "Stay... back," I hiss at her, baring my fangs as another warning. I shake at Akahina's scent.

She takes an uncautious step inside. "Come out of there. We can't stay here all night," Akahina frowns.

I feel pinned, which agitates my instincts. "Don't... come any closer, Akahina," I warn, panting heavily.

Akahina reaches to take my hand. "Satomi, please! Come out," she pleads.

I just want to be alone. "I SAID, STAY BACK!" I yowl, baring my fangs as I lunge at her. Akahina jumps back and stares at me in shock. I hiss at her before pushing myself further back in the closet.

"You just tried to bite me!" she exclaims in anger.

I stare at her, feeling like crap that I had to do that to get her to back up. I hide my face against the wall, not being able to look into her face anymore. Tears of fear and confusion drip onto my hands. I don't feel like myself anymore and it kills me.

Akahina's POV

Sure, I'm a little angry that she tried to attack me again... but her eyes. Her eyes were so sad. It bothers me to see my best friend in such pain and agony. I gasp as I notice that I'm shaking as well. I am scared, scared of my own best friend. I've never seen her like this. I don't know what to do. _I wonder if Kaname can coax her out. I don't know who else to go to..._

I shut the door and leave Satomi. I have to help her, before she hurts someone or even herself.

Satomi's POV

At last, my friend gives up. She closes the closet door, leaving me to despair alone in the darkness. Sobbing quietly to myself, I cuddle my knees to my chest.

Akahina's POV

I squirm through the waves of fangirls, screaming their voices hoarse, all the while avoiding the sights of Yuuki and Zero. Like last time, I trip as one crazed girl shoves me. This time, my feet slip out from under me completely and I take a nosedive for the concrete. Yet, my face doesn't connect with the ground. Someone caught me?

"Ryo? Are you alright?" Hanabusa asks me as I look up. Of all people to catch me... it had to be him. Just. My. Luck. He helps me regain my balance.

I nod quickly. "Sorry, I'm a little... uhh... in the middle of something..." I state, looking around for Kaname. Once I spot him, I weave through the flow of Night Class students, many muttering about the annoying squeals of the other girls.

Kaname smiles calmly at me as I approach. He notices Satomi's absence and his smile fades. "Hello, Akahina. Is Satomi not feeling well again?" Kaname greets me with fake warmth. I can't tell if he's worried or upset.

Instead of retaining my composure, I panic. "Kaname! There's something wrong with Satomi! She's holed herself in one of the supply closets. She refuses to come out!" I grab his arm. "Please, help me! I don't know what to do!" I cry in desperation.

Kaname places a hand onto my shoulder. "Alright, just show me where she is," he reassures. With him in tow, I return to Satomi and her hiding place.

Satomi's POV

I quiet my sobbing as I hear the knob turn. I tense defensively. I know Kaname is there. He won't be too pleased with my behavior.

"Satomi... I brought Kaname," Akahina murmurs while she opens the door a few inches. I can sense her fear. She's scared of me. But I guess that's the true nature of a vampire, to strike fear in humankind. Because we are scary beasts that feast on the blood of humans.

I inch back to no avail. I'm as far back as I can go. I bring my trembling hands to my face. "K-Kaname...?" I don't want him to come near me now. I'm terrified of him at the moment. I know he despises all vampires that attack humans.

Akahina turns away, most likely facing Kaname who I cannot see. She questions, concerned, "Do you think you can get her out of there?"

"Hopefully," he answers. Kaname takes a few steps inside. He towers over me who's sitting on the floor in the corner.

My eyes flash red and sparks of electricity gather around my hands. I bare my fangs and angrily hiss at him, acting much like a cornered animal. Which is exactly how I feel at this point. "I will electrocute you! Don't make me hurt you, Kaname!" I growl.

Kaname seems unamused and is not slightly deterred. "Satomi, knock it off. You're acting like a child, I thought you told me you weren't a child anymore," he chastised. It's not a good idea challenging him, he can do just as much damage to me as I can to him.

Still, I press my back further against the wall. I hiss again, threatening to fry him inside and out.

"Kaname!" I hear Akahina cry out from outside the doorway, "I-it's like she doesn't recognize us."

Kaname keeps his eyes glued on me. "You wouldn't know this... but Satomi has done something like this before-"

"SHUT UP!" I scream. I never want Akahina to hear this story. I'd locked it away in my mind for so long. It was the one secret I had to keep from Akahina. It is better for her not to know. She doesn't need to know!

Akahina steps a little more into the doorway. "W-what do you mean, Kaname?!"

"KANAME, DON'T!" I plead.

He ignores me and enlightens her, "Satomi once refused to drink blood. This was during our younger years, before you came along. She had grown attached to a human she met. So, she stopped drinking blood offered to her. Out of hunger, she attacked another vampire child. She almost killed the child. Out of guilt and self-loathing, she locked herself away in her room for a long time."

This was back when I had a girly crush on Kaname. He had watched me suck the life out of that vampire. A young, stupid child, his best friend, she almost murdered a playmate of theirs without even blinking. I hated myself for that... I still do. I will never forgive myself for the sins I've committed in my lifetime.

"So, you're saying that... she's hungry?" Akahina asks, confused.

"In a way, yes. Satomi gets like this with her short temper or when she is stressed to her breaking point. This is her outlet so to speak. She loses control of herself, but her mind tells her to stay away from everyone she could possibly hurt," Kaname explains. He stares at me intensely, "Satomi, you need to calm down."

Akahina's POV

I watch as Kaname's attempts to get Satomi continue to fail. I think back to what Kaname had just said.

'She almost killed the child. Out of guilt and self-loathing, she locked herself away in her room for a long time.'

Satomi never told me that. Instead of being angry at the fact that she hid something from me, I understood why she never revealed this story to me. I bet she didn't want me to become afraid of her and leave her alone. I look at my best friend with sad eyes. _Oh, Satomi... why do you always beat yourself up for the mistakes you make. You have to understand that no one, human or otherwise isn't perfect._

Satomi's POV

Kaname's tone changes. He sounds much more gentler now, "Satomi,please come out. Tell me what's wrong. I only want to help you."

I slide out of the shadows, but not enough so that Kaname can grab me. "I... don't wanna hurt... anyone..." I whimper, holding back tears.

Kaname squats down, coming to eye-level with me. He holds out his hand. "You won't hurt anyone," Kaname softly encourages.

I shrink back a bit, just enough to stay out of his reach. My voice finally cracks as I squeak out, "N-no... I... I w-will!"

Akahina's POV

My eyes widen at the sound of Satomi's despairing voice. I can tell she'd been crying. I didn't think she was able to cry much anymore. She hadn't shed a tear in front of me... not since her parents' untimely deaths. I think she was trying to take on more responsiblity than she could handle. I'm sure my childish behavior in the past didn't help her either. I must have caused a lot of trouble for her...

Kaname's POV

I've almost won over Satomi. She only needs a few ore words of encouragement. I have a feeling as to why she has been acting so out of character as of late. I have an idea that its more than just hunger.

Satomi's POV

"No you won't. Now, come here," Kaname smiles. A welcoming smile I remember so well from my childhood.

I take a breathe in and slide in front of Kaname's outstretched hand. I stare at him, hesitating once more.

"Good... now, take my hand and we'll go out," Kaname murmurs.

I nod and accept his hand. He guides me out of the closet, much to Akahina's pleasure and relief.

She pulls me into a hug. "Thank God, you're okay!" I hug her back.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" Kaname asks after giving us a few seconds.

I look to my feet in shame. How can I tell him? What will he say if I tell him?

Akahina puts a hand on my shoulder. It feels so reassuring. I guess she's silently letting me know that everything is going to be alright.

I confess, "I bumped into Zero... and got bloodlust... from his paper cut. So, I ran out. The scent lingered and I guess I panicked when my hunger got worse. I only lunged at Akahina so I wouldn't hurt her."

Akahina's POV

'I only lunged at Akahina so I wouldn't hurt her.'

Oh. So that's why she did that. I frown. I was so upset with her because I thought she'd tried to bite me again. I didn't realize she was only trying to protect me. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that.

Kaname's POV

'I guess I panicked when my hunger got worse.'

I have a feeling why Satomi's hunger was so intense this time. She's starting to become very troublesome. _It seems as though history is repeating itself. _I sigh, a little angry with her foolishness. "Satomi, you must be more careful next time," I advise, "Now, both of you return to your dorm. It's late and your curfew is almost up."

Satomi's POV

Kaname brushes past me and hands me a black box from his pocket. He leaves us, without a word. I feel uneasy all of a sudden.

"D-did he just-" Akahina exclaims.

I interrupt her obvious question, "Give me more blood tablets, yes. I think he's onto me..."

"I don't understand..."

"Hmm?"

"You're a pureblood. How come you lost it like that? I thought only level Es go crazy."

"I think it's because you're the 1st human I've ever bitten. I don't know exactly... I'm scared... I could seriously injure someone... even kill them!" I pause, "... And I haven't been taking my blood tablets as often as I should-"

"YOU WHAT?!" she howls.

"I haven't been taking them as often... not since the night Hanabusa tried to bite Yuuki," I disclose.

Akahina completely blows up at me. "WHY NOT?! THAT WAS SO STUPID OF YOU! DID YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT?! YOU ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE THE LAST TIME YOU PULLED THIS STUNT!" she explodes. Akahina clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest. She sighs, "Satomi, you can't forget, you are a vampire. If you don't take your tablets the way you should, you could cause some trouble for the academy. You'll lose your cover if you pull anything else."

I nod, agreeing. "Sorry..." I apologize, "I've just been worried about other things other than taking them."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Akahina asks, tapping her foot.

I glance nervously around to make sure no one is snooping. "Zero..." I answer after I feel the coast is clear.

Her expression softens, perhaps she understands, "Oh..."

After a brief period of awkward silence between us, I manage to squeak out, "I'm sorry I scared you..."

"Don't be, you... you were protecting me," she mumbles in return.

I look at her, not fully forgiving myself for the crap I've handed her in the past few weeks. I give her a huge frown.

"Don't give me that look! It's really ok! I. Forgive. You."

I give her a weak smile.

Akahina grins and starts to tickle my sides by poking them. We're both extremely ticklish on our sides. "Come on, Satomi! You can smile better than that!" she urges, poking me at a more rapid pace.

I giggle and squirm around, avoiding her fingers. I can't help but laugh. I try to go after her as well, but she keeps wiggling out of the way. I enjoy this moment. It brings back memories of the old days. It shows she's beginning to trust me again even after my attack. She's beginning to move on.

Then, I get the feeling we're being watched. I catch the scent in the air. I immediately stop laughing, nudging my best friend away. My eyes inadvertently meet his, I pale at his presence, leaning against the far wall, scoping us out. _Zero... why is he here?_

Akahina catches my nervous vibe and looks over at him. She grows silent. I bet the guilty look on her face is an exact match to the face I'm probably making right now.

We all stare at each other in silence, though I feel as though they can hear my heartbeat. Zero's cold eyes cause the color to completely diminish from my face. I can't bear to stand here for much longer. I might just pass out.

"Let's go," I whisper, "He's making me uncomfortable..."

"Me too..." Akahina agrees, linking her arm with mine.

We bolt in the opposite direction, taking the longer way to our dorm room. I lock the door when we are safely inside and shut off all the lights. Time for Akahina to go to bed, I'll get us set for class tomorrow. Still, I can't imagine why Zero was in the hall just now. The Night Class students were being taught in a separate wing. So, why?! What was he doing?

Zero's POV

I remain in the hallway after Kaneshiro and Ryo took off. No sense in chasing them down. No, I want to investigate. Why were they still in the building even after curfew? Why did Kaneshiro freak over a small paper cut? Something tells me Kuran was here as well. He wasn't in the class when Yuuki and I first began patrol. There's something going on between him and these girls. I check the closet there were standing by, but there's no usable evidence for me. Just regular items you'd fund in a supply closet. I huff in annoyance, "Those girls... they're hiding something... and I'm going to find out what."

* * *

**AliceMarieSwan and I want to let you know because of the length of chapter 5, it will be split into 2 parts. **  
**Happy reading! And don't forget to review!**


	5. The Beast Within the Beauty

Satomi's POV

Today we're outside for horseback riding. Most students here ride the school's horses, but there are a small handful of us that board horses on campus. I'm actually one of them. My parents raised a few horses as well as their other jobs. Mother and my aunt, her older twin sister, were models. Father was a champion horse jumper.

My horse, Yasai nudges me with her velvet, soft nose. My 3 year old filly is jet-black with with socks. On her right hindquarter there's a small, white triangle. Inside are 3 brown dots. In her sleek, black mane there are a few strands that are white, located in the middle of her mane. Yasai is the daughter of my dad's last jumper. She's the final link I have to my father. I sold every last horse we owned except my wonderful filly that I hand-raised. I just couldn't bear to see Mother and Father's prized horses once they had passed away. But, Yasai, I couldn't let her go.

She nudges my arm again. She's so intelligent. Yasai knows I'm distressed. I raised her since the moment she came into the world, so she can read me like a book.

I playfully scratch behind her ear. I smile, kissing her nose. "Ready for a ride?" I ask my filly as I fiddle with her forelock.

"Hey," Akahina greets, leading a horse she regularly uses for lessons. It's a piebald gelding, his name is Makoto. He's pretty lazy and surprisingly only listens to Akahina. I immediately notice her missing helmet.

I scold, while tigtening the girth of the saddle, "You better not get on that horse without a helmet on!"

She waves her helmet in my face before putting in on her head. "I was gonna put it on! No faith in me..." Akahina grumbles at me.

I chuckle and give Makoto a quick pat.

Akahina looks away and whistles, "Oh boy, Yuuki got White Lilly!" There is almost no remorse in her tone. She actually sounds quite entertained by this fact.

"Well, it certainly sucks to be Yuuki right now. Think she'll be okay?" I ponder, putting on my helmet.

Literally almost no one can ride Lilly. I say almost because Zero seems to be the only one she likes. Yuuki's in for a rough day.

We watch as all of a sudden, Lilly leaps away from Yuuki and takes off.

"Uhh..." Akahina taps my shoulder and points, as if I didn't see, "Lilly just ran off..."

I let out an annoyed sigh and lightly slap Yasai's hindquarters, causing her to jolt after Lilly. Everyone stares at me in disbelief.

"SATOMI!? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Akahina yells at me.

I ignore her and sprint after the two galloping horses. Yasai has not travelled up to her top speed yet, so it does not take me long before I catch up. I effortlessly vault into my saddle and hear a few classmates cheer. I roll my eyes and focus on Lilly.

"GO GET HER SATOMI!" my class chants.

I lower myself, crouching down in the saddle, much like a jockey. Yasai's hooves thunder on the ground to the rhythm of Lilly's. "Come on, girl! Just a little more!" I encourage, nudging her sides.

My filly lengthens her strides, drawing up to the runaway mare. They are neck and neck, but I'm too far away to reach for Lilly's flapping reigns. I'll have to jump over and take control. I realize I have to do it quick, for Zero is laying down straight in Lilly's path. _Crap!_

I literally launch myself out of Yasai's saddle and into Lilly's. the wilder mare does not seem to appreciate me, a vampire, onto her back. She turns on the overdrive, bucking a few times.

"Wooah! Lilly!" I holler over the sound of her hooves. She speeds up, heading straight for Zero. _We're going to crush Zero!_

Almost directly in front of him, does she hault. But she only stops to rear. She really doesn't want me on her back. If I don't act soon, she's going to bring her hooves down on Zero.

"WATCH OUT!" several onlookers scream in fear.

I tighten the reigns and forcefully tug, turning Lilly enough so her hooves make contact with the ground rather than Zero's face. "Not today, Lilly!" I snap. Before she can react violently, I pull her left reign as far back as I can. Now, she can only move in a circle instead of doing as she pleases.

"Easy, girl... easy... easy. You're okay, sweetheart..." I calmly murmur. I can sense she's starting to calm down little by little. _What set her off?_

When I feel that the mare has quieted down enough, I patcher neck in reassurance. I slid out of her saddle just as Zero approaches. He pets her head. I take off my helmet and shake out my hair.

"Dude, Kaneshiro is so awesome..." a male student whistles to his friend, "She calmed down White Lilly, the wild horse from hell! She's acting like it was no big deal!" It really was no big deal. Someone just needed to show her who's boss.

His friend nods in agreement, "That chick is fearless. She's like a girl version of Kiryu."

I blush at his last statement. Great, I'm a girly version of Zero. At least I talk to people instead of scaring the absolute shit out of them with one glare.

"Good horsemanship," Zero says, taking Lilly's reigns from me. He looks a lot more tired than normal. Could he have been all night?

I blush even redder, not expecting his compliment, "Oh... uhh... thanks..."

"What happened to your horse?" Zero scans around. Yasai is off in the distance, casually scoping the area.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," I mention before putting my fingers to my mouth. I whistle loudly and watch as Yasai's ears prick up in my direction. She comes playfully jogging up. My silly filly nuzzles my arm, thinking she's getting a treat.

"Cool trick," Zero says. He lets out this sort of held back chuckle.

I can't help but be puzzled. What on earth was so funny? I don't figure it out until I notice Yasai nibbling on my hair!

"H-hey! My hair is not food!" I snap, lightly tapping her nose. Yasai gives a surprised snort then nuzzles my hand, again for a treat.

Zero grins slightly. But it lasts only for a moment. He coughs and his facially expression returns to its normal stern appearance.

"It's not funny," I object, punching Zero in the shoulder.

Yuuki comes running up like someone set her skirt on fire. "ZERO! SATOMI!" the young Disciplinary Committee girl screams. Both White Lilly and Yasai pin their ears back and toss their heads, clearly not enjoying the noise. Not to mention the wild flailing this girl is doing in front of their faces.

I scold her, "Yuuki! Calm down, you're scaring the horses!"

Yuuki blushes, "S-sorry!" She seems to settle down and adds, "White Lilly is quick-tempered, but she's never run away..."

Zero grumbles, "She may have sensed something she didn't like." His comment gives me a bad feeling. Could she have smelled my scent?

I frown as I catch two scents in the wind. No, it wasn't me who she smelled. I mount Yasai quickly. I can smell Takuma and Kaname. They must have been the ones that set off Lilly. I jog away from the two Disciplinary Committee members, masking my displeasure and anxiety.

"That... was... _**AWESOME**_!" Akahina squeals, pulling Makoto up next to me and Yasai, "You were like _**WHOOSH**_ and then _**BAM**_!" My friend flails her arms in a desperate attempt to describe her thoughts.

"Eh? Oh, I'm used to stunts like that. When Mother and Father were still alive, I'd get to help break in our yearlings. You never saw me because you were at normal school," I explain.

"Ooooooh," she replies.

Luckily, the rest of the lesson time goes by smoothly. I don't need to rescue anyone else and look like a show-off.

Instead of waiting for the Night Class, Akahina and I decide to return to the dorms to freshen up and relax for the rest of the night.

"Uuugh! My legs are so sore! And I can't even feel my butt!" Akahina whines, rubbing her backside.

I giggle because I feel perfectly fine. "You'll get used to it!" I laugh. I smile, no more classes for today. Then, I remember what else is today. I smack my hand to my forehead and curse, "Oh, son of a..."

Akahina stops, "Hmm? What's up?"

"Today's Takuma's birthday..."

"So? It's not like he invited you to a party. We aren't even really friends with him."

"Yeah, good point. Guess I don't have to... oof!" I'm stopped short by a brick wall or something. Make that someone.

"Speak of the devil..." I hear Akahina mutter under her breathe.

I hold my sore nose and casually glance up. I come face to face with Takuma Ichijo. _For the love of..._

"Kaneshiro? Are you alright?!" the flaxen-haired vampire asks with much concern.

I put my hand down. "Y-yeah," I answer, "And call me Satomi, please. Kaneshiro's... uhh... too formal for my liking."

"Funny thing is, I was actually looking for you two!" he smiles.

I look confused and a bit suspicious, "Us? Why?" There was no way Kaname found out about my attack already? But he'd come collect me himself, not send Takuma to do it.

"To invite you to my birthday party, of course!" Takuma answers cheerfully. I knew he was holding something today! I just knew it!

"We're invited?" I question again, still suspicious about his intent.

He just smiles at me, disregarding my defensiveness, "Of course, silly girl!"

I immediately start to object, "Day Class students have-"

"It'll be fun! Kaname will be there!" Takuma urges, "In fact, he told met to invite you two. And don't worry, we've spoken to the Headmaster about it."

_Oh, of course Kaname told Takuma to invite us. How long does he insist on pulling me back into my world when I've lived as a human for so long?!_ I open my mouth again to decline, "But...!"

"We're in!" Akahina interrupts.

"Great! See you girls at midnight!" Takuma smiles and walks away, heading to his class.

Once he's clearly out of sight, I angrily backhand Akahina's head. "Now I _**have**_ to buy him a present!" That means I have to sneak off campus. Though, it's not like its the first time I've done so under certain circumstances.

Akahina glares and tries to hit me back. I just dodge her and roll me eyes. She straightens back up. "Just go get him a manga book! You know how much he loves reading them!" my best friend hisses.

"That's what I was thinking. Maybe I'll buy him that new vampire one that just came out..." I murmur to no one in particular.

I say my quick goodbyes to Akahina before sneaking off campus. Good thing I keep a little bit of money on me for emergencies. While browsing the window displays of the bookstore I catch a lucky glimpse of the Disciplinary Committee heading down the street in my direction. _Oh, damn! Are they looking for me?!_

"Crap!" I curse and duck into the store at lightning speeds. I hide behind the manga shelf, shoving my face practically in a volume. I'm failing at looking like I'm browsing. I peek my eyes over the shelf. I hold my breath as Zero and Yuuki draw closer, but they only pass by. They don't seem to be looking for me. It looks like they're shopping. I think I'm good to go. I grab the manga I'm looking for, pay for it, and escape back to campus before I'm missed.

I haven't even walked into the doorway when Akahina yanks me inside. She shoves one of my dresses in my face. A light pink one, one I wore for my sixteenth birthday. Even if it was just Akahina and me. It's strapless with a nice, thick ribbon around the waist. The bust of the dress is covered in silver sequins. The skirt is layered with tile, falling in four tiers, reaching my knees.

I push the dress out of my face. "It's just a birthday party!" I object.

"Wear! It!" Akahina snarls.

"It's only 10:30! Let me wrap his gift and freshen up! I smell like a barn!" I say, "But, fine! I'll wear it! Jeez..." I scrounge around the room for leftover wrapping paper and find a bag I could use and place the book inside. I do happen to have some tissue paper left and cover the book with it. I run a bath to wash away the dirt, tying up my hair to keep it dry.

As soon as I'm out of the bathroom, finished with makeup touch ups, it's actually 11:45. Akahina is already wearing a red dress of hers. Her dress is also strapless, but it's only one layer. It reaches just above her knees. A floral design is etched in the pattern with lace. Right now, she's putting on her own makeup, using her hand mirror.

I put on my dress and comb out my hair. I leave all of it down, but put a light pink bow clip in my hair above my right ear. I slide my feet into these silver, ruffled heels while I notice Akahina beginning to put on her sneakers.

"Uhh, no!" I say, throwing my black flats at her feet.

"Fine!" she huffs and replaces the sneakers with the ballet-flats. She then puts a scarlet mask, one you'd see at a ball, on her face.

She exclaims loudly in joy, "Let's get crazy!" Akahina eagerly latches onto the doorknob.

I sigh unenthusiastically, "Let's not..." _All I wanted to do tonight was relax in a bath then finish my book!_

"Just an expression."

"Yeah, I know. Let's go before we get caught."

We sneak out of the Sun Dorm and head to the Moon Dorm. When we reach the party a whole hoard of vampires that I have no idea of who they are stare at us. Everyone is dressed up and faint music is being played in the background. I feel the vampires eyes taking me in. For someone who tries to avoid being noticed by the Night Class, I sure am being noticed. _That damn Kuran... _

I hear murmurs coming from all directions but choose to ignore them. Still, my guard is up in case someone tries to mess with me or Akahina. My eyes wander to a snack table that has a full platter of wine glasses filled with dissolved blood tablets. Oh, the temptation... But how to get one without drawing suspicion as well as blowing my cover...

"This is akwaaaard... Ooh! Look, Aido!" Akahina squeals quietly and rushes over to him. The Aido fangirls have corrupted my best friend.

I roll my eyes at her rudeness and childlike behavior. Can't even say hello to the birthday boy before heading towards trouble. I then intake that she's ditched me in a sea of eyes. I freeze in discomfort. I feel like I'm behind a glass for them to gawk at.

"Satomi!" Takuma skips up to me, saving my butt, "It's so good to see you! I was afraid you wouldn't show!"

_I hadn't planned on coming in the first place. _I give him a smile along with his gift. "Happy birthday, Takuma. 18 this year, right?" I calmly strike up a conversation that I don't really want to be in.

He beams at me, "Yup! I'm a grownup now!" Takuma blushes and holds a hand to his cheek, all while sporting a goofy grin, "Satomi? Would you kiss me for my birthday?" I can't tell if he's serious or joking.

My face brightens to the same shade of a ripe tomato. "T-Takuma! That i-is so in-inappropriate!" I stumble over my words as my brain shuts down from panic. It's not that he's not gorgeous like all the other vampire boys, I just can't kiss him.

"I'm only joking!" he laughs at me, patting my head.

I sigh and take a peak at who else is here. Hanabusa and Akatsuki... Ruka, Rima, and Senri... Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero- Woah! Hold the phone! _WHAT THE HELL?! What's Zero doing at a vampire party?! _My jaw has literally dropped to the floor.

Takuma interrupts my thoughts, "You're just in time!"

"For what? Cake and ice cream?" I ask, mockingly.

"Everyone!" Takuma claps his hands, bringing a sudden silence and eyes on us, "Satomi is going to sing me a song for my birthday!"

"I WHAT NOW?!"

"Kaname told me you're a great singer!"

I whip my head around at Kaname. I shoot him a glare. _Why you! First the party, now this!_ Now I _**know**_ for certain he's trying to bring me back to our world. He's trying to get these vampires to notice me. I can't go back! I can't go back when there's nothing for me to gain. I've lost everything in my world; my beloved parents, my family, my home, many of my possessions, my life as I knew it. I can't return and I won't go back.

Takuma shoves a headset into my hands. "Knock 'em dead!" he chirps.

I try to decline, "B-but I don't even know what to-"

"Ryo gave me this CD," he flashes a silver disc in my face, "She told me you gave it to her..."

"OH MY GOD! SHE GAVE THAT TO YOU WHILE I WAS GONE!"

"Welllll..."

"No! No way! I'm not singing!"

"Aww, come on! It'll be fun!" Takuma begins to push me up the front porch of the dorm. I struggle against him as he pushes me up the stairs.

"No! Stop it! No! I don't wanna...!" I squeal and succeed in breaking free. I try to bolt away, but Takuma's too quick. He grabs me by the waist, hoists me in the crook of his arm, and plops me down on the porch, directly in front of everyone at the party.

He then makes a mad dash down the steps but stands near the porch.

I reluctantly yield and put on the headset. If I don't sing, I'm sure to start a riot of some sorts. I happen to get a glimpse of the crowd and gulp. There's too many faces to count, too many sets of eyes watching me. Not everyone looks happy. Even Yuuki and Zero are staring in anticipation. I finally spot Akahina who has somehow gotten her mits on a piece of cake.

"_**I. Hate. You**_!" I mouth to her. I'm so going to kick her ass when I get off this porch!

"LOVE YOU TOO!" my best friend laughs as if she's hatched the best prank in the world. She's obviously enjoying my unamusement. _**That. Sick. Bitch**_. I still love the girl to death, but I'm seriously going to open my very special can of whoop-ass on her.

Angry and impatient murmurings alert me to get my own ass in gear before its handed to me by this mob of vampire students.

"Uhh... hey everybody. I'm Satomi Kaneshiro... umm... this was a bit short-noticed sooooo... uhh... En-enjoy?" Oh that's a great opening. I might as well have peed my pants. That would have been a more entertaining introduction...

The music starts and luckily I know what song it was within a second of it playing. _Boy Like You_, not a bad choice on Akahina's part. It won't completely kill my voice... in fact it's very near my vocal range.

What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you, what do I do with you?

What do I do?

With a boy like you?

I know you know, I'm wrapped around your finger.

You're so, You're so, beautiful and dangerous.

Hot and cold, don't you see the light, boy?

I could blow your mind, boy!

Let me be your new toy!

I do what I want and I get what I want,

When I want it, w-want it, w-want it.

I'm not gonna stop 'til I get what you got!

'Til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?

Got me lost, got me hooked.

Now I'm so confused!

Was this apart of your plan?

I don't really understand!

What to do, what to do with a boy like you!

With a boy like you, with a boy like you!

I'm gonna win, boy your game is over.

Try to play, but your odds are ten to one.

Keep the change, after I'm done witcha,

You won't know what hitcha, you're not fooling anyone!

I do what I want and I get what I want,

When I want it, w-want it, w-want it.

I'm not gonna stop 'til I get what you got!

'Til I got it, g-got it, g-got it.

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?

Got me lost, got me hooked.

Now I'm so confused!

Was this apart of your plan?

I don't really understand!

What to do, what to do with a boy like you!

With a boy like you, with a boy like you!

What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you, what do I do with you?

L-like you, What do I do with a boy like you?

What do I do with a boy like you?

Like you, what do I do with you?

L-like you, what do I, w-what do I do?

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?

Got me lost, got me hooked.

Now I'm so confused!

Was this apart of your plan?

I don't really understand!

What to do, what to do with a boy like you!

With a boy like you, with a boy like you!

What do I do with a boy, with a boy like you?

Got me lost, got me hooked.

Now I'm so confused!

Was this apart of your plan?

I don't really understand!

What to do, what to do with a boy like you!

With a boy like you, with a boy like you!

What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you, what do I do with you?

With a boy like you? What do I do with a boy like you?

L-like you, what do I do with you?

With a boy like you? With a boy like you?

With a boy, with a boy like you?

When the music stops everyone claps. Well, Ruka and Zero seem to only be doing it because everyone else is. Akahina is hollering away and whistling. What a dork... ehh, she's my dork.

Feeling a bit flustered from the sudden appreciation, I squeak out, "Aaaand gotta go! Bye!" I can't fling the headset and dart down the steps fast enough for my own pleasure. I wiggle through the crowd to get to Akahina.

I tower over her in a pit of rage and embarrassment. As I'm about to strangle her, Hanabusa stops me, "That was really good singing, Kaneshiro." I guess he's starting to warm up to me. Or at least trying to get on my good side to get to Akahina.

I'm not sure if a vampire would make a suitable partner for Akahina. Let it alone be Hanabusa Aido. It's not very rational and it's not very safe. There's not much going on between them right now, so I guess I won't have to worry for a while. But I'll keep my eyes open in case their relation grows. I don't mean to stick my nose in my best friend's love life... I just want to make sure that she ends up happy with someone who will be there or her. Someone with stability.

"Thanks..." I grumble, still fuming at Akahina. I smile, trying to be peaceful while at the party. There's too many witnesses around...

Akahina peeps, "See?! You liked it!"

Unleashing a bit of my fury and discomfort onto her, I punch her shoulder. _Giiiirl, when we get back to the dorm..._

"OW! THAT _**HURT**_!" Akahina howls. She goes to punch me back, but I grab her wrist.

"_**Good**_!" I retort, lightly nudging her away.

Aido muses, "Kaneshiro... I'm curious."

"Eh? What about?" I ask. What possibly can Hanabusa Aido be curious about me? To him and every Night Class student, besides Kaname, I'm just a mere human girl that Kaname knows.

"How do you know of us vampires? You and Ryo aren't vampire hunters..."

"I'm a childhood friend of Kaname's. I've known him since we were both little! Why must I repeat this?"

"How would a human, such as yourself, know Kaname as a child? He barely spent any time with _**vampire **_children."

"Aido!" I raise my voice in both anger and nervousness, "You are prying into my personal life. You're getting way too personal for my liking!" I notice his eyes flicker in fear. I bite my lip. I was being too defensive. _He just sensed my pureblood aura. I need to get out of here before my cover is blown! This is no time to get caught!_

"S-sorry... it's just..." he pauses cautiously, "you seem to know a lot about vampires. More than the Disciplinary Committee."

I'm sure by the look on his face that my cover is blown. I've got to escape before Hanabusa presses me for more questions that I can't answer.

"It's late... I gotta go..." I quickly mumble, trying to get the hell out of this awkward situation. I'm stopped by Akahina who latches onto my arm.

She whines, "But we just got heeeere! You can't be that serious about heading back! Zero and Yuuki already know we're here!"

I know I'll regret this later, but I have no choice. I can't stay here any longer. If I do, Hanabusa will surely figure out who I am. "You can stay, I'm leaving!" I say abruptly, scrambling out to the courtyard.

"Satomi!" I hear her call but ignore her and fly past a group of Night Class vampires.

I stop in the courtyard, panting like an overworked racehorse. God, am I thirsty. I should have snagged a blood-tablet drink on my way out. I relax and turn to head back to the comfort of my dorm room. I hear something crumble beneath the heel of my shoe. I lift my foot and look down to see what I've stepped on. I find a box of blood tablets under my foot. _What? Blood tablets? Did someone accidentally drop theirs?_

That's when I hear the sickly coughing and heavy, lethargic breathing to the right of me. I didn't sense anyone chase after me as I left the party. I examine more closely to pinpoint the source of the noise.

It's Zero. He's huddled up in a feetle position by the pond. I can already tell something's not right with him.

I approach him cautiously. But as I hear him choking, I rush straight to him, sitting beside him. "Zero?! Hey, Zero?! What's wrong?!" I ask, withholding some of my panicked tone. He answers my question by spitting out two tablets.

The blood tablets I stepped on... were his...

I gently put my hand on his hunched over back. "Zero? Are you alright?" I almost smack myself for my stupid question. I know he's not alright. His back feels warm... warmer than it should be.

"Sa-Satomi..." Zero murmurs and lifts his head to face me. He puts his head in my stomach, breathing more heavily. He looks really ill.

I blush at his sudden and unexpected action, unsure of his reasoning behind this. I'm not really a friend of his. We aren't that close. "You're body... it's rejecting the pills... isn't it?" I squeak, still uncomfortable.

"Ever since I bit Yuuki... they've made me sick," he grips my shoulder tightly and stares into my eyes. He looks so hungry. When I attempt to pull away, his grip tightens even more.

"Zero! That hurts!" I cry, "Y-you're hurting me! Let goooo!" I'm in an awful situation. I can sense that something's going to go terribly wrong.

Zero moves his head onto my neck and licks it with his tongue. I flinch and feel tears of panic welling in my eyes. "Satomi..." he whispers.

I try to push him away, but he crushes me in his arms. I can't let him drink my blood! "Z-Zero! S-stop!" I hiccup, "Y-you can't...!" I can't say anymore as he sinks his fangs into my neck. It's painful, how deep and fiercely he's pierced my skin.

_BANG!_

Just as Zero sunk his teeth into me, a gunshot sounds from behind me. It's so close that my ears ring. Blood splatters on my face. That's when I realize Zero's been shot in the shoulder.

"GAAAAGH!" Zero yowls in pain, ripping his fangs from my neck. I shriek at the agonizing, sharp pain that shoots up my neck and throat. He clutches his bleeding shoulder while I clutch my neck, feeling the two bite marks healing and vanishing from my skin.

Reality sets in. "ZERO!" I cling to him, holding him close to my chest, scared shitless. That was an anti-vampire weapon.

A man's deep, vicious voice inquires, "Even if the bullet only grazed you, it still hurts like hell. Doesn't it?" I know this voice! I don't remember... but I know this voice... from where?! The unknown man continues, "Zero... I never thought I'd be killing you..."

This man is a hunter. He knows Zero. He knows he's a level E. I can't let this person kill Zero! The peace at Cross Academy would cease if I let Zero die. I turn my body, facing the hunter, using my arms as an extension to block Zero. I try to put on a brave face, but this hunter has an anti-vampire rifle pointed at me. If he shoots me, I'm in serious trouble.

"Get out of the way!" the hunter orders me. I can't make much out in the shadows but I can tell he's much taller than me. He's also wearing an eyepatch. Perhaps he was injured on a job.

"Just leave him alone!" I hiccup, my fearfulness swallowing my bravery in one huge gulp. But I won't abandon Zero. I won't leave him alone to die at the hands of this trespassing hunter!

?'s POV

I watch this peculiar girl for a few seconds. She's acting brave, that I can tell. Her eyes spell out her nervousness. They're locked onto my rifle. Though, she may not understand that it's an anti-vampire weapon. And yet, for an Academy student, she's up late and dressed up quite fancily. I don't think she's a Night Class student. No, I know exactly what vampires are at this school.

"I don't know what your relationship with Zero is, but whether he lives or die is not for you to decide!" I enlighten. I have a vague feeling of déjà vu when looking at this little brunette. She seems... eerily familiar.

Her pale, gentle face hardens. The nervous disposition is gone, her hazel eyes turn cold and feral. She exhibits a menacing behavior at my words. She's displeased at what that spells out for Zero. Her mouth opens and she loudly growls back at me, "No." Her glare burns into my own. She's not backing down.

"No?" I challenge her, raising an eyebrow. I'm testing to see how far this girl is going to go before she becomes a problem. I tense as she sways to her feet, her pink dress stained with Zero's blood. I can't tell if she's still messing around now. I'm starting to think she's serious about protecting him.

"I won't..." the girl starts to hiss. I can't see her eyes, she's staring at the ground and her bangs are blocking my view. When she meets my eyes again, I'm shocked to see that they are glowing scarlet.

It caught me by surprise. I hadn't sensed her. _A vampire?! She's a vampire!_

She screeches at me in such a rage, her voice overflowing with spite and venom, "I WON'T KET YOU KILL HIM!" The vampire bares her elongated fangs as she lunges at me. Her hands spark with dangerous amounts of electricity. I hear the roll of thunder close by.

I aim carefully, ready to shoot her in the heart. One less vampire in the world.

"NOOO!" I hear another girl shriek in fear. A girl in a red dress comes barreling this way. Shit! She's going to block my target, she's going to block the attacking vampire!

"Akahina, wait!" A short-haired brunette is following close behind. She goes to grab the girl in red but comes up short.

I realize too late that the girl in the red dress is going to be hit. My rifle cracks and the girl squeals.

Satomi's POV

Akahina tackles me out of nowhere just as the hunter pulls the trigger on his weapon. "AAAAUGHH!" she shrieks, blood spurting from her abdomen.

"AKAHINA!" I scream in disbelief. _No! Dammit! He shot her!_

We topple into the pond with a loud splash. I open my eyes underwater to find the water stained in red. My head pops to the surface and I gulp in air. I pull my torso out of the water when Yuuki comes rushing to the edge, shouting at me, but she's talking so fast I can't figure out what she's saying.

"Satomi! Where's Akahina?!" Crap! She hasn't come up yet.

My mind starts to panic, but there's no time. I have to act and I do just that. I dive back in and see Akahina floating a bit off the bottom, unconscious. _She can't! Oh, God!" _I swim down to my best friend and kick off the bottom, zipping up to the surface. Our heads break the surface.

With one hand, I tread water to get to Akahina to safety. I'm doing my best to keep her head above the water. Yuuki assists me in pulling her out. She lays her down flat on the ground. Akahina's breathing is short, heavy, and uneven.

I drag myself out, weakened by the toll of the effort to save her from drowning. Too much is happening at once. "Why did you do that?! Why did you protect me?! You... you idiot" I yell at her, angry at myself and not her. I'm the one who's supposed to be protecting her. Tears fill my eyes, blurring my vision. It's not normal for a pureblood to cry, but sometimes it's hard to hold back emotions when someone you love is hurt.

"Satomi..." Yuuki starts.

"Why didn't you stop her?! You were _**right there**_!" I turn my rage on Yuuki.

Yuuki stammers, "S-she moved so q-quickly! I couldn't grab her!"

"Dammit, Yuuki! You can't do _**anything**_ can you?!" I spit.

"Don't blame Yuuki for the consequences of your own actions, Satomi," Kaname hisses at me. I didn't notice him until now. Even the Headmaster is with him.

I retort, "Bite me, Kuran!"

"AKAHINA!" Hanabusa comes running up now. He kneels beside me and grabs one of her hands. I didn't know that he cared for her this much.

"What? Did you bring the whole entire Night Class too?" I dig at Kaname. This is the reason I didn't want to return to my world. There is nothing to be offered, only pain and sorrow. I didn't want Akahina to see this world. I wanted her to remain happy and safe within the world she was born into. Not the one I was born in, raised in, and left.

Kaname doesn't have time to chastise me for smart-ass remark. The Headmaster interrupts, "Kaneshiro! What happened here?!"

What can I answer with? This hunter shot Zero, then tried to kill me? Oh! And I attacked him so Akahina blocked the bullet? Did I mention I'm a vampire? Akahina's a level E? I don't think so. So I keep my mouth shut.

Kaname answers for me. He growls, irritated, "I think Satomi let her emotions control her."

That's it. I've had it with him bad mouthing me for my emotions. Just because he's Mister Brick Wall doesn't mean that it's a bad thing to have those emotions. I lurch to my feet and get up in his face. My arms and hands spark with high voltage electric currents. Both Kaname's and my own eyes are blood red.

"You know what, Kuran?! I've had enough with the snide comments about me. You better watch what you say, I'll fry your insides 'til they're nothing but ash!" I snap with bared fangs. I glare back and hear the roll of thunder getting louder and more violent the angrier I feel.

Kaname and Hanabusa glare back. The temperature in the air substantially drops to bone-chilling. It's obviously Hanabusa's doing. Thunder continues to roll through campus, jolts of lighting flashing every now and again. Us three vampires stare at each other tensed and poised for a fight.

Yuuki scolds loudly, "THIS ISN'T THE TIME OR PLACE FOR THIS!" She motions for the nurses who have just arrived to take Akahina to the Infirmary.

"All of you... my office... NOW!" Headmaster Cross yells, agitated by the bickering. I don't think I've ever heard him yell like this.

So we all are herded to his office. Minus Hanabusa who was allowed to leave and be with Akahina. That should have been me. I'm the one who takes care of her. She's my best friend. But I'm stuck in here with everyone else against me. The tension in the room is almost unbearable. It bothers me. All eyes are fixated on me, the tiny girl who, despite earlier thoughts, is not who she said she was. Zero's dark aura radiating off him tells me that he hates me, hates me for what I was born as. Hates me because I'm the same creature that took away his beloved family.

Kaname breaks the deafening silence to chastise me in front of everyone present, "Satomi, I'm disappointed it you. You certainly know better than to attack a hunter. He did not threaten you."

_You're not my dad. Stop acting like you're obligated on watching over me and correcting me._ That's what I want to say. Instead this comes out, "I... I'm sorry... it just happened. Something... something came over me..."

He scolds, "You need to be more careful! You say you are no longer a child, yet you continue to act as one!"

I just start to cry. I've met my limit. All I can think of is all the pain I've caused Akahina. Screw how much trouble I'm in right now. All I ever cared about was Akahina's happiness. I just wanted her to live a pain-free life. Was that really such a bad wish? "It's all my fault! Akahina got shot all because of me. If I hadn't lost it, she wouldn't have gotten hurt! This is the second time I've messed up and hurt her!" I sob loudly into my hands. I feel a gentle hand comfort my shoulder. It has to be Yuuki. I lightly shrug her hand away, believing that I deserve no sympathy for the sins I've committed.

Yuuki muses, "Second time? What do you mean, Satomi?"

I don't respond. I sniffle and stop crying. I drop my arms to my sides and stare at my wet shoes. I can feel Zero's stinging glare. I don't react because I deserve it. I haven't done anything to him, but I still see it as reasonable. I am a creature that he craves to kill. I ponder ideas of how he plans to rid me from this world.

"Satomi, what happened?" Kaname interrogates. Oh, like he hasn't figured it out by now. Why does he continue to pretend that he doesn't know a thing about me and my life?

"I... bit her..." I hear myself slowly drone out.

Yuuki cock her head, looking lost. "Whaa-?" She looks like she can't grasp that this is actually a huge deal.

Kaname looks at me disappointed and a little angry. Wait. Did I just catch a glimpse of pleasure in his eyes?! Has he just been waiting for the right moment to kick my legs out for under me and drag me back to the vampire realm?! " Satomi," he orders, "You have to tell them." He says it with no sympathy.

Zero finally speaks up. "We already know she's a vampire!" he snarls, eyes locking onto me. There is an unlimited amount of animosity contained in his tone. Hatred for what I am rather than who I am. Who I am... just who am I? I don't know anymore... I don't know myself anymore... I just don't know.

"You don't know that I'm a pureblood..." I admit to the carpet.

Zero's POV

"You don't know that I'm a pureblood..." Satomi squeaks.

I knew she was different since the first time I saw her. An unnatural beauty with unnatural brilliance. How did I not sense her? Why didn't it all click until now? She always dozes off in class, she knows Kaname; knowing him since childhood, and she always fidgeted when Bloody Rose was out. I glare at the pureblood vampire known as Satomi Kaneshiro.

She avoids eye contact with me. I see her tremble. She fears me. Good. For once, she made a smart choice.

Kuran crosses his arms. "Satomi... you've turned Akahina into a level E, haven't you?" He asks rather smugly. He seems quite pleased to see her suffering. Somehow, I can shake the idea that he may have set her up. But, that doesn't change anything. I still hate her, she deserves all of her suffering.

She doesn't speak again. Biting her lip, she only nods, tears forming in her eyes.

I ball my fists, enraged that she turned a human into a mindless vampire. _How dare she?! She turned her best friend. How dare she turn her so-called friend into a bloodthirsty beast like herself?!_ My glare intensifies and she shifts her weight. _Filthy beast! She's exactly like that woman... taking humans' lives for their own twisted enjoyment. _I see how upset Kaneshiro is. She's only upset that she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

I hate her. I hate her. I hate her.

"Zero?" Yuuki whispers.

I ignore her and continue glaring at Satomi. I hate her... I hate her.

Satomi's POV

"Kaneshiro, since you are a vampire... I have no choice but to transfer you immediately to the Night Class," Headmaster Cross sighs, flipping through my school file.

I snap my head up to protest, "But-!"

"No buts," he overrules, "I'm sorry, Kaneshiro. It's the rules." Headmaster Cross closes my file and stands up. He moves to a closet and rummages through the Night Class uniforms inside.

I look disappointed. I stop pitying myself and turn my thoughts to Akahina, who I know is still injured and being healed in the Infirmary. "Ye... yes, sir..." I reply, yielding. Kaname places a hand on my shoulder, like he cares about my feelings... like he didn't set me up for failure.

_You have no one to blame but yourself, Satomi._A voice appears in my head, scolding me. _Kaname did not bite Akahina, you did._

I shrug the voice off. I look back at the Headmaster to collect my new uniform. I look at him with empty eyes. I've gone completely numb.

"You'll have to move your things to the Moon Dorm," the Headmaster instructs me.

I murmur in a lifeless tone, "Yes, sir..."

Kaname adds, "I'll send Ichijo to help you."

I return to my dorm, missing my obvious roommate. I wait for Takuma to arrive so we can move my things to my new dorm room. As we work, he tries to cheer me up with casual conversation but I'm too sullen to even look at him. We move my stuff to the Moon Dorm in an awkward, painful silence.

"G-goodnight... Satomi..." Takuma smiles, leaving me alone to return to his room. I lock myself inside and throw off my blood stained clothes. I change into a black tank top and light blue shorts, my pajamas. With a painful wail, I throw myself onto my new bed. I glance at the framed picture of Akahina and I on my nightstand.

_You know she hates you... just like Zero. _The voice I heard earlier taunts me.

_No! She'll never...! She's my best friend!_

_Who turned her into a mindless beast._

_I didn't do it on purpose!_

_Or did you? Deep down, you craved her blood._

_No! Never!_

_Then why did you-?_

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream, wild-eyed and out of my mind. I flung the frame at the opposite wall, shattering the glass. The sound snaps me out of it. "Oh, God... what did I just do?!" I ask myself in horror. I scramble up to pick up my mess, throwing the broken glass away. I cut my hand and watch as the cut heals instantly. _I'm officially losing it. I'm hearing voices... Schizo Satomi, that's what they'll call me._

I flop back onto my bed, noticing that morning is coming. I reach into my nightstand drawer and pull out my iPod. I blast River Flows in You in my ears, quietly crying. I curl underneath my blankets and drift to sleep, tears flowing down my cheeks.

Akahina's POV

I spent the night in the Infirmary. For the first time, I walk to class alone. I step inside and even thought the room is full... it's still empty to me. My best friend got transferred out all because she protected that damn Zero Kiryu. And now, even though she saved his life, he resents her just 'cause she's a vampire. _It's all my fault. She wouldn't have been caught if I hadn't forced her to go to that stupid party last night!_ I sit in my desk, all alone, staring at the door, hoping that she'll walk in. The bell rings, bringing my fantasy to an end. Satomi's not coming back...

Zero's POV

I sit behind Ryo. She seems depressed. I figure it's because she's becoming a vampire against her will. All because of Satomi Kaneshiro. The thought to be deceased Lightning Princess, Kaminari-hime. She's proven to me that all vampires are the same, beasts that take advantage of humans. I hate her. I hate that Satomi Kaneshiro.

Satomi's POV

I awake to a loud knock on my door. I lift my head up, groggily. It's about 6 o' clock, only 15 more minutes of Day Class. I slip out of bed and walk to my door. I unlock it, opening the door to find Takuma standing in the doorframe.

"Hello, Lady Satomi. I just wanted to make sure you knew we are heading to class soon," the platinum blonde greets cheerfully.

I nod at him. I don't even care that my tank top strap is halfway down my arm or that my long hair is a mess. "I'll be right out. Just wait for me here..." I yawn. I'm still in a crappy mood. I shut my door and retrieve my still blaring iPod from off the floor where it must have fallen during my slumber. I unplug my earbuds and blast Earthquake by Family Force 5 while changing into my new, white uniform. I brush my hair, leaving it down. I'm starting to like my hair this way. Yet, I feel so weird in this Night Class uniform. I chew on two blood tablets before brushing my teeth clean. I also add eyeliner and mascara to hide my puffy eyes.

"Alright, Satomi. Get ready for hell..." I mumble to my reflection in the mirror.

_You certainly deserve it. You sent your poor, defenseless best friend there. Your sin will drag you down to the darkest pit of hell._ The voice is back, laughing at me. Is it my conscience? My actual thoughts? Am I... going insane?

I shrug to my reflexion, who does the same. That girl in the mirror... is me... or at least... who I'm supposed to be. Just who is the Kaminari-hime, Satomi Kaneshiro? I certainly don't seem to be able to answer that question anymore...

I shut off my iPod and walk out of the bathroom. I chuck my iPod on my bed, gather my textbooks, and meet Takuma outside.

"Here! Let me carry your books, Lady Satomi!" Takuma offers while taking my books out of my hands.

I blink and stare at him. Then reality sets in, I object, "T-Takuma! You don't have to do that!"

"Oh? But I want to," he flashes me a goofy, chipper smile. It's odd. He hasn't shown any real interest in me until now. I guess he's just trying to be respectful since I'm a pureblood. Yeah, that's it.

I allow him to carry my books and escort me to the gate. The gate that I'm on the wrong side of. At least in my opinion. I should be with Akahina... mocking our boy-crazed classmates. I hear murmurings from my new classmates, and they're not good. They were all convinced that I was sneaky and only in the Day Class to get access to easy blood... real blood. Not like the blood tablets that taste completely different. The gate opening brings me away from their rude gossip and to the main focus of the Day Class. I concentrate on my ex-classmates as all the girls' jaws drop to their feet as they spot me within the crowd.

"Wait... isn't that-?!" one girl crys out.

Her friend answers in a not-so pleased tone, "Satomi Kaneshiro?! How'd _**she**_ get into the Night Class?!"

"Her parents must have paid a fortune to have the Headmaster transfer her! Talk about _**spoiled**_!" Another girl adds. Like she knew everything.

I send a glare to her. _My parents are dead, you stupid bitch. _I know it isn't the nicest thing to think and I should have ignored her, but no one gets to insult my loving, deceased parents.

"I'm so jealous! It's not fair!" a few more of my ex-peers whine.

"Bet she thinks she's better than us!" some more snap.

To my rescue comes Akahina. "All of you just shut up! Stop acting like jealous bitches and talking shit about my best friend! If y'all have a problem, come settle it with me, I'll fix you right up!" she roars, sending the girls scattering. Girls that used to be so nice to me.

Akahina's POV

I am so done. I'm glad I sent those girls packing. I can't believe they would say those things. Satomi was nothing but nice to them, helping with schoolwork and just being a friendly person. There's no point in bullying Satomi. They don't know the reason she's there. It was against her will. I know she didn't go to the Night Class willingly. I seethe with rage that the same girls that always asked Satomi for help are now turning on her and starting shit.

"So... do you think Ryo is jealous?" I hear one of my male classmates whisper from not too far away.

His friend replies, "Maybe... I think she likes that Hanabusa Aido kid."

I turn to them. "It's bad enough when you all talk shit about Satomi in front of me. If you guys want to talk shit about me, you best be sayin' it to my face!" I growl, clenching a fist. I don't care if Satomi is able to spend time with Aido. I already know who she likes... and I don't approve of it anymore. He's only gotten her into trouble. Kaname was right... he's no good for her.

Satomi's POV

While scanning the crowd, I meet Zero's ice cold glare. It burns my skin. He looks ready to kill me. I feel my face flush and hide behind Takuma as we begin to pass him.

"Don't worry, he can't hurt you," Takuma reassures. He doesn't allow Zero to get a good look at me, blocking Zero's vision with his body. He tenses his muscles, guiding me with one arm across my shoulder. Takuma almost seems... to genuinely care about me...

Akahina's POV

I observe Satomi hide behind Ichijo. I see her trembling and immediately deduce that it's Zero. I follow Ichijo's glare and spot Zero glaring right back. _Can't leave her alone... that asshole! _I storm up to my silver-haired classmate and punch him square in the chest, with as much force as humanly possible. "Knock it off, you jerk!" I scowl, "You're scaring her!" I'm not going to allow this bastard to make her life miserable.

Zero turns on me with the same glare. "Whatever," he hisses, "You're defending a demon!" With that comment he marches away.

Oooh! I really hate that pri- AAAAUGHH! He's not even worth the word! _She's not a demon! Satomi's my best friend in the whole world! She saved my life! _I'm so aggravated with him. I'm aggravated with everyone for being against Satomi when she is the nicest person I know. I exhale in anger and wait until Satomi passes by.

Satomi's POV

I relax now that Zero left. I mouth a quick "thank you" to Akahina, who smiles back, before moving on to head to class.

Kaname is waiting for me outside the door. He smiles, "That uniform suits you. Come, let's introduce you to your new peers." Kaname puts his arm around my shoulder and leads me inside. How nice of him to offer to show me off to the class...

All the Night students murmuring stops. They all stare at me. No, they're all scoping out Satomi Kaneshiro, the pureblood.

"Most of you know Satomi Kaneshiro. All of you assumed she was an average human. Now you know she is one of us," Kaname announces, while I stare at the floor, my face heating up. This is so embarassing... it's like my first day at a new school... except I didn't leave campus. "Treat her nicely," he continues, "For she is actually the missing Lady Satomi Kaneshiro, daughter of the late Lord Ren and Lady Moriko Kaneshiro."

The Night Class gasps. They glance at each other. I hear mumblings, "No way... the Kaminari-hime?!

"She's alive... my parents told me they couldn't find any trace of her when the found Lord Ren and Lady Moriko," a girl with shorter black hair adds.

"Yeah... Remember when the Senate annouced their deaths? Didn't they say they were going to search for her remains... before they assumed she was dead?" The smaller girl next to her ponders.

The first vampire nods, "Uh-huh, but they stopped looking after a few months. My mother said that there was no way she was still alive... wait until I tell her!"

"Can't believe she's here... of all places..." another female vampire I don't know replies to her comment.

"How come she hid for so long?" A dark haired male asks, his eyes fixated on me.

"Think she had a reason?" More vampires noted.

Ruka glares at me. I can see that she doesn't want me here. For once, I agree with her. I don't feel the need to bring myself more attention and ignore everyone. I decide to take a seat in the far back, away from my new classmates.

Takuma moves from his row to sit beside me. "The Night Class can't be that bad. No one is going to mess with you." Only because they can't.

I practically slam my head on the desk. "Takuma... they're staring. How am I supposed to focus?" I complain.

"Wellll... that didn't work..." he mumbles to himself. Takuma gently pats my back for comfort. If I wasn't in such a crappy mood, I'd have found his kindness relaxing.

I hear the door close and lift my head to investigate. I glare at the new arrival, the hunter that ruined my cover as a normal human girl. He's the reason I'm stuck in this hell house. _He shot Akahina and Zero! What is he doing here?! _My hands start to spark in agitation. _He nearly killed Akahina!_

Takuma pleads, "Lady Satomi! Please, don't egg on a free-for-all..." He's right. I can't attack this hunter again. He's posing no threat right now.

I suppress my powers, sitting quietly. I continue to glare at this unwanted guest. I note that a lot of my peers seem to be doing the same.

The navy blue-haired hunter introduces himself, "I'm Toga Yagari. I'll be your temporary ethics teacher. Nice to meet you, vampires."

_Toga... Toga Yagari. Why is his name familiar? Why is a warning bell going off when I hear that name?! Think, Satomi! Think!_ I'm completely puzzled. He looks so familiar and yet I have not a clue as to who he is.

"He's the number one vampire hunter right now!" Ruka uneasily exclaims, stirring up some of our class. Her comment did thankfully take some of the unwanted attention from me and transferred it to this Yagari guy.

Hanabusa adds in an angered tone, "Yeah... he was the one we heard shooting last night." I can tell by his attitude that he's still stinging over what happened to Akahina. Hanabusa glances at me quickly, his facial expression hardening before turning around.

Yagari sighs, uninterested, "Relax..."

Kaname politely inquires with a small smile, "Have you come back from your journey to check on the Night Class..." my so-called friend from this realm pauses to look at me then turns back to Yagari, "or is there a vampire among us that you wish to kill?"

Way to keep it subtle, Kuran. It's like you think I'm not even in the room. What happened to you? You used to be so kind to me... you used to help me out and watch over me when we were kids. When did this all change? Did I just never notice your gradual distance from me, or is this revenge for hiding in the human world?

"Hello to you too, Kaname Kuran," the hunter replies. He must have noticed me glaring because he focused on me. Yagari smirks, as if he's pleased to see me stuck in here.

I hiss and bare my fangs at him. Everyone stares back at me for such a brave and stupid action. I don't care. I don't like his aura, it bothers me. My fight-or-flight instincts are warning me, this guy is not to be trusted.

He doesn't wipe the smirk off his face. In fact, he knows just what to say to aggravate me, "Welcome back from the dead, Miss Satomi Kaneshiro. Calm down before you do something you'll regret like last night."

"Why you egostical bas-!" I start to shout, lurching up from my seat. Takuma grabs my wrist to stop me. I glare into his green eyes.

He advises, "Lady Satomi... now's not the time. You must calm down..."

I glance at Yagari who looks like he's having a field day. He's mocking me, egging on my short-temper, worsening my shitty mood. "Tch!" I click my tongue before settling down back in my seat. I completely ignore the ethics lesson, doodling in a notebook. Wish I had brought my iPod... but I'm sure the backlight glowing on my face would have given me away.

When the first class ends, we're given a 20 minute break. Kaname takes this opportunity to approach my desk.

"Satomi..." he sighs in the same sort of tone he would if he was talking to Hanabusa when he was causing trouble, "I know you're not enjoying this cha-"

I retort, not letting him finish, "Oh, _**really**_?! What was you're first clue? The pissed off Day Class girls or my little squabble with our ethics teacher?!" Honestly! No shit, I'm not enjoying this! Today has officially sucked! And Kaname keeps bugging me about how sorry he is and that I'll learn to enjoy this.

"Satomi, you know what I meant!" Kaname raises his voice a bit.

I can play this game too, "For my parents' sake, Kaname! We're a freaking spectacle for the Day Class! If I wanted to be admired by them like exotic animals in a zoo, I wouldn't have hid myself there in the first place!"

"You and I both know that's not the only reason wh-"

Stay out of my personal life!"

"Satomi... listen-"

"NO! YOU LISTEN!" I start yelling, louder than him, bringing attention to the two of us, "I'm done with you telling me what to do! My life sucks now because of you! You and Headmaster Cross ruined my nice, peaceful life! Sure, I haven't made the best decisions this year and I've made my mistakes, but I've been super careful other wise! I've lived with humans longer than you have! You're always treating me like a child! IM SICK OF IT! YOU KNEW! You knew I didn't want to come back here, yet you kept on pestering! You kept on trying to drag me back!" I scream at him, slamming my palms down on the wood desk, "I... I HATE YOU, KANAME KURAN!"


	6. Deadly Attraction

Satomi's POV

"I... I HATE YOU, KANAME KURAN!"

My voice reverberates throughout the room like thunder during a wicked storm. I glare at Kaname, so enraged I'm actually shaking. My hands and arms spark uncontrably as my anger fuels the flames. I'm not even trying to use my powers right now, he's just made me so _**mad**_!

The whole Night Class is silent. They stare at the two pureblood vampires, they're anticipating a fight. I can sense their nervousness. They don't want to be around two battling purebloods.

Kaname looks surprised by my outburst. He closes his eyes and lets out a loud sigh.

As I continue to glare at him, I realize I didn't really mean what I said. Sure, I am angry at him... but he was only trying to do what he thought was best for me. _He may have wanted to bring me back to this world... but he didn't send that hunter, Yagari, to kill me. I attacked Toga Yagari. Why is it so much easier to push the blame to someone else for my own stupid actions?_ I bolt down the stairs and out the doors as tears start to fall. I don't want these aristocrats seeing me, a pureblood princess, crying like a child.

Zero's POV

I'd been watching Kaneshiro all throughout her first class. "We've got a loose vampire," I tell Yuuki, preparing to pursue Satomi.

"Zero, leave her alone!" Yuuki chastises, grabbing my arm, "She's a nice person!"

"She's not even human!" I object, yanking my arm from her grip.

Yuuki frowns, "Zero, leave her be. She's done nothing to you. Now, let Satomi adjust! She had a lot thrown at her at once."

"She's done nothing to me, but she ruined Ryo's life."

"Akahina's life is not ruined!"

"For now!" I say, jumping down from the balcony.

"Leave her, Zero!" Yuuki warns as I disappear to do a check around campus.

Kaname's POV

"She seems very... upset..." Ichijo pipes up. He seems very concerned about Satomi.

"Yes..." I reply, "Perhaps the Headmaster's decision has made her feel defeated."

Ichijo cocks his head,"De... feated?"

"Satomi believed that she could safely live within the human world. As a form of pacifism. Her belief was torn to shreds when she attacked Yagari... and was, as a consequence, sent here," I explain.

"Oh..." Ichijo looks at the door, "She is also the cause of her best friend falling to level E..."

Aido comes stomping up now. Fuming, he hisses, "I can't believe she said that stuff to you, Lord Kaname!"

Ruka adds, joining us with Kain, "For once, I agree with you. She doesn't know her place!"

"Ruka!" Kain scolds, "Lady Satomi is in an unfamiliar environment and confused. Don't speak so harshly of her."

"You're siding with her?!" Ruka exclaims, angrily.

Kain shoots her a look. "Look, you and Hanabusa are overreacting. Lady Satomi is just on edge right now. It'd be easier for her to adjust if you'd give her the respect you would give any other pureblood."

"Kain is right. Both of you don't know Satomi. She's always known nothing but pain and sorrow in our world. That's why she stayed away for so long..." I admit.

It was true. Satomi had never known happiness for a long period of time. The deaths of the Himuras, her only remaining family in her line, the attack of a classmate after refusing to drink blood, the deaths of her parents, changing Akahina into a level E, losing the trust and small friendship of Zero Kiryu, the boy she loves. I can remember that even when she fakes a smile on her face, her eyes are still sad. They've always been that way.

Ruka turns away, "Hmmph!"

Aido returns to his desk without a word. His angry aura has somewhat disappated.

Hanabusa's POV

I kick myself on the inside for talking so rudely about Lady Satomi. I had no idea that she was so upset. So unhappy. So troubled. _Is life for purebloods really that bad?_ I had been so worried about Akahina and angry that she'd gotten hurt for protecting Lady Satomi, that I didn't give her a chance. She has been living in such darkness while living in the light. I had let my emotions block my judgement and acceptance of her. I think... I think I'll try to be nicer to her from now on.

Satomi's POV

I know Zero and Yuuki saw me. I book it to my dorm room to avoid getting into trouble. I fly inside, shutting myself in my walk-in closet. I cuddle my knees in the darkness and silently cry. The tears that I held in for so long for Akahina's sake, from my parents deaths, from everything bad that's ever happened to me finally poured out.

"I'm sorry, Mother... Father... I've been a terrible daughter. I've broken my promise to you. I turned Akahina into a vampire! I've destroyed all the hard work you accomplished. Akahina... she's suffered enough without me! All I wanted... all I wanted was to allow her to live a happy, care-free life! I wanted her to never suffer again! But... I've caused her so much pain." I bury my head into my knees, screaming until my throat goes dry and my voice gives out.

I hear my door open and close. Someone's in my room. I forgot to lock the door in my haste. Defensively, my eyes turn red and my hands hum and spark with deadly electricity. If Zero's here to confront me, I know I'm a goner. He's much quicker than I. My closet door slides open.

"What?! You gonna electrocute your partner-in-crime?!" Akahina jokes, pretending to be offended, flipping on the lights in my room, "Well, I must say, madam, I am hurt!"

I can't help but smile. I question, "How'd you get in my dorm?"

"Yuuki told me you ditched class..." Akahina pauses, "I'm very disappointed in you, young lady! Aww, who am I kidding?! I'm sooo proud of you! You grow up so fast! I didn't think you had it in you, you goody-two-shoes!" She laughs a bit. My best friend is still in her pjs and her fuzzy slippers are on her feet instead of shoes. "So, yeah. Yuuki escorted me here. She's waiting for me downstairs."

I sniffle, bringing Akahina into a more serious tone.

"All joking aside... Satomi... what happened? Why did you leave class? What are you crying about?" she questions, sitting down across from me.

I admit, "I flipped out on Kaname. I... I told him that I hated him."

Akahina sighs, "You know he won't be mad. I bet he knows you didn't mean it."

"I just... I hate it there! I hate being in the Night Class!"

"But why? You have Ichijo and Kaname."

"My morals-"

"Just promise me you'll go to class to tomorrow!"

"But-" I start to dispute.

"Promise!" my friend snaps.

I nod, accepting her demand, "I promise..."

To please the one person still on my side, I suck up the catcalls of the Day Class girls along with killer glares from Zero and head to class the next day. I keep my head held high until I'm out of eyesight.

Toga Yagari is waiting for me outside the class. He sneers at me, still pleased that he was able to aggravate me. "Welcome back to class, Kaneshiro," Yagari quips.

I flush with residual anger. Playing it safe, I ignore him and stick my nose in the air. I still can't shake his ominously familiar presence as I take my seat. Takuma and Hanabusa join me, both sitting on either side.

"Lady Satomi, you feeling alright?" Takuma presses, "You're intently staring at our teacher."

I mumble, "I'm fine... it's just... this hunter seems so familiar... it bothers me..."

"But you didn't say that before..." Hanabusa interrupts.

"But I was thinking it. It makes me so uneasy that I can't place him," I admit, drumming my nails on my desk. I ponder my thoughts, scraping my faded memories as to figure out why I know his face. Why does his dark low tone send my reflexes into a panic? Where have I seen that cold glare with that eyepatch he always wears on his right eye? Then, it hits me; I've matched him with a memory.

"He murdered the Himuras!" I hiss.

I've obviously lost Hanabusa. He asks, "Why are the Himuras so important?"

I apologize," Sorry, I wasn't clear. The Himuras were my family, a branch of the Kaneshiro clan. They were the last remaining branch in my clan. My cousin Amaya, my aunt, and my uncle... I witnessed him murder them." I send a harsh glance at Yagari, "Their names wound up on the Hunter's List. They were innocent and not charged with anything. Yet, he murdered them! Three innocent vampires that did nothing wrong!

"You serious?" Hanabusa exclaims, "I was told they were eliminated but not why or who did it. News that deals with your family is sure kept on the down low."

I nod, "I remember that day more clearly now. My cousin was 6 and I was 5. We were playing in the courtyard under the watch of our parents inside," I lowered my head, "We'd never seen a vampire hunter before. We didn't sense anything was wrong when he appeared down the road. I only had a feeling of something was wrong once Auntie Kazuko and Mother came flying out of the house with Father and Uncle Yoshiaki close behind. Father and Uncle Yoshiaki defensively blocked his way while my mother took me one way and Auntie Kazuko took Amaya the other."

"But... your father didn't perish then... how?!" Aido interrupts.

I sigh, "My uncle told him to go and protect his own wife and child, not die trying to save his niece and sister. So, Father met up with us..." I paused, trying to retain my composure as the memory became more vivid in my imagination, "... just as we heard their screams... their dying screams, mixed with the sound of gunshots."

Takuma places a hand on my shoulder, "How awful... for you to witness something like that at such a young age... and it being someone you were close to."

"Yes, it was awful. My mother and father lost their sister. My mother, she lost the twin sister she so adored... all because of _**him**_," I growl.

Hanabusa inquires, "How... how did Lady Moriko cope? I mean, your mother always seemed so cheerful. I don't think I ever saw a frown fall upon her face." He is referring to the countless balls and soirées we attended, "And he was able to kill a pureblood without consequences?!"

"He got away with it because they were vampires on that accursed list! That is the hunters' defense and we can't do anything about it," I grumble, "My mother bore that pain of loss until she died... with my father."

Takuma solemnly adds, "Your parents died along with the Kurans, Kaname's parents."

"Where did you live all these years?! We had all been told after you'd been missing fir a while that there was no chance that you were alive. We were told that you had been murdered... and your parents... they committed a double-suicide, like Lord Kaname's parents..." Aido ponders.

"NO!" I snap at him at the thought of my parents taking their own lives, "They would never!" I take a deep breath and chill out. It was only information he had been relayed by the Senate. "Akahina and I lived on our own. Kaname helped us too. Don't ask me how my parents died... my memory is blurred... I don't remember much of my past." I glare at Yagari again, "_**He**_ could have even been the one to kill them."

Yagari's POV

Now I know why that girl is so familiar. Listening to her conversation, I was enlightened. Satomi Kaneshiro was there when I eliminated the Himuras. Kaneshiro was a lot younger back then. I remember the fearful eyes she had. I also remember the fierceness of maternal instincts within her mother and aunt's eyes.

So because I killed the Himuras, this childish "princess" believed that I was the cause of the death of her parents.

"Kaneshiro!" I snarl, getting her attention, "You... me... hallway... _**now**_!"

Satomi's POV

"Kaneshiro!" Yagari snarls, calling me out, "You... me... hallway... _**now**_!" The hunter stomps out and I receive many ranges of looks from my peers.

Hanabusa tries to lighten the mood, "That's what she sai- OWW!"

I backhand the back of his head as I get up, cutting off his sentence. I descend down the stairs with my head held pretty damn high. Yagari can't hurt me, not while I'm in class. I step outside, he's leaning up against the opposite wall, arms crossed.

"Yes... _**Teacher**_?" I mock with a smirk.

"Cut the crap, Kaneshiro!" Yagari yells, "I thought I'd seen you before when I first saw you with Zero. You were there when I got rid of the Himuras."

"Who were innocent, by the way... in case you didn't know."

"I just did my job."

"You're _**job**_ is to get rid of _**threatening **_vampires, not _**murder**_ innocent vampires and their _**child**_! It really wouldn't surprise me if you went to finish off my parents too!"

"I will admit to killing the Himuras, innocent or not, but I had nothing to do with the deaths of your parents!"

I hiss and bare my fangs, "And why should I believe a hunter like you?!"

No sooner had the words left my mouth did Yagari slam me into the wall by my shirt collar. "If I had killed your parents, you wouldn't be alive to have this conversation with me! Watch your mouth, little girl, it's gotten you in enough trouble as is!"

My hands reactively spark with high voltage currents. My eyes turn scarlet and I show my fangs again. "Unhand me! You know damn well I'm untouchable in your world as well as mine!" I add with bitter resentment, "Though I guess you don't follow that rule very well, you already killed Lady Kazuko Kaneshiro."

Yagari growls, smacking me against the wall once more, "I'll say it once more. Watch. Your. Tongue." He drops my shirt and storms back into the classroom.

I calm down, returning to normal. Yet, I feel nauseous. His lust to kill me permeated off of him, he smelled just like Zero. It makes me want to vomit. I feel my legs tremble beneath me, threatening to give out. I drop to my knees, a hand to my mouth to stop myself from puking in fear.

Takuma surprises me, peeking his head out the door. "Lady Satomi?" he asks, then takes note of me on the floor, "Are you alright?!"

"H-his hatred for us vampires... it's so strong. I can sense am unsettling amount of darkness deep within him," I shakily reply. _He's so much like Zero. The resemblance is uncanny._

Takuma takes a knee next to me and Kaname comes to the doorway.

"Come on, it's time for class," he quips before striding back to his seat. He's upset, I've embarrassed him. Somehow, I feel that I can live with it.

Takuma graciously helps me up.

"Thanks," I quickly mumble before heading back in to take my seat.

For the whole entire lesson, Toga Yagari did not once peel his eyes off me. It felt so similar to how Zero never stopped observing my every move now that he knows my secret. I had two hunters out for me. I wasn't at good odds.

After Night Class was finished, I nearly bulldozed my peers over to escape to safety in my dorm room. I remain there, having a restless sleep on the account of my anxiousness and nervousness for the next meeting I would ultimately have with Yagari.

So, when Takuma comes by the next evening, I have barely gotten any sleep in. I am not planning to go to class looking like the exhausted mess that I certainly feel like.

"Lady Satomi! It's twilight! Class is about to start!" the flaxen blonde vampire announces through my door.

I fake cough, sounding pretty convincing if I do say so myself, "Tell... the teachers... I'm sick... I had... a fever... when I woke up... earlier..." I cough a few more times, just in case he doesn't believe me yet.

Takuma's POV

"Alright... get some rest..." I reply and start heading to class on my own. I don't believe her. She's a pureblood. They don't easily get sick like normal vampires such as aristocrats. I think whatever Yagari said to her in the hallway last night has her freaked out.

A voice breaks me from my thoughts. The tone isn't shrill, so I know it's not any of the girls here that adore me. "ICHIJO!" Oh, it's Ryo.

"Hmm? What seems to be the problem?" I question her as she reaches me.

She explains, seeming to know that I'd be able to answer her, "Where's Satomi?"

"She told me she was ill. However, I believe she is skipping."

"What happened?! Did that Yagari guy do something to her?! What about Zero?! Did Kiryu mess with her or approach her?!"

"I... I'm not sure..."

Ryo sighs, "I'll leave her be. I think she's still overwhelmed..."

I nod in agreement. "I've got to get to class," I say.

"Yeah, and it's curfew for me anyway... see you," Ryo replies, turning away. Worry is written all over her body. I grab her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't worry... I'll keep looking after her," I let her know.

Akahina's POV

I would not have worried about Satomi, if her skipping class hadn't turned into a problem. It kept getting worse and worse. She began only skipping a class every once and a while. Then it became more and more frequent. Something was up.

I go find Yuuki and pull her away from our classmates. "We need to talk," I tell her.

"About what?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Satomi," I sigh.

"What about her? Come to think of it, I haven't seen her around."

"That's because she's been _**skipping**_!" I shout, annoyed, "She's skipped every day this week! Yuuki, she's absolutely miserable! It's Thursday, she's not planning on passing anymore. She doesn't want to be there."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Playing it off like she doesn't have a clue. Typical. I explain, "Sending her to the Night Class squashed her. Do you not notice that every single person in our class bullies her?! The decision to move her to the Night Class is like caging a swan. Satomi deserves to soar freely, not stuck in a cage where she can be poked, prodded, or fantasized about!"

Yuuki retorts, "What do you want me to do?!"

"Tell Kaname to transfer Satomi back into the Day Class!" I shoot back.

"She's a pureblood vampire, Akahina!" Yuuki answers, "The Night Class is specifically for vampires!"

"_**Wow**_," I mumbled, heavily accenting my annoyance. Typical selfish Yuuki. The world revolves around her and 2 other people. I should have known.

"Wow what?!" the brunette demands, slight agitation in her tone.

I hiss, losing the patience I don't really have in the first place, "You! You selfish bi-" I catch myself before I ruin Satomi's chance.

Yuuki still knew what I was calling her. She's angered now, "What are you talking about, Ryo?!"

"Come on, Yuuki! We both know that you're being an absolute hypocrit right now. We both know that you bitched and moaned to Kaname about keeping Kiryu in the Day Class with you! The jerk is a freaking level E for the love of cheesecake! But when it all of a sudden comes to Satomi, you think it's 'better' for vampires to stay in the Night Class! You've _**got**_ to be kidding me!" I rant.

"Akahina, this is completely different!" she denies.

"Oh, bullshit!" I snarl, "Zero's bitten you more times than Satomi has ever bitten anyone. I'm the only person she's ever bitten! Yuuki, Zero could kill you at any second! You won't know when he'll lose control!"

Yuuki tries to object, but I interrupt her by grabbing her shoulders.

"Yuuki, I _**know **_Satomi! Sure she has a flaring temper... but she's very good at controlling her anger!" I plead, I've got to win her over, "Please! I'm afraid of what she might do. Please, talk to Kaname, he'll listen to you!"

The Disciplinary girl pauses like she's debating. I hold my breathe, praying that she doesn't say no. Finally, Yuuki sighs, "Alright... I'll ask him. But don't assume this is a yes, Ryo!"

I withhold jumping for joy. I know Kaname will say yes, he can't ever deny a request from his darling Yuuki. He'll do whatever she asks him to. I smile, heading back to my dorm. I'll be reunited with my best friend. _Satomi will be so excited!_

Zero's POV

I just happened to eavesdrop at the right moment. If it were up to me, that beast Satomi Kaneshiro would not return to the Day Class. I'm so pissed that Yuuki's being so lenient on Kaneshiro! I'm even more agitated that Ryo is still standing by that vampire after what she's done to her! That's it, I'm putting a stop to Kaneshiro's little game. I storm away, patrolling campus as it darkens. If I find Satomi, it won't be pretty.

Satomi's POV

I decide to escape my boring and lonesome dorm, venturing into the small line of trees on campus. I steer clear of the Disciplinary Committee posts, no sense in getting caught skipping and dragged to a boring economics class. I sit on a worn-down boulder, humming a tune my mother used to sing to me to cheer me up. I stroke my fingers through my long, soft hair. I sing the short, upbeat song quietly aloud.

_No one ever said to me that having to be strong means that you can never cry._

_All the sadness soon passes by, so you can hold your head up high_

_Say goodbye to all the days when you'd run away from every worry that you see._

_The wind keeps blowing strong past you and me!_

_Whether victory or loss, I don't really know._

_Does it matter which one of us comes out high or low?_

_Do your very best in everything you do, and take a deep breath when you feel blue!_

_Go forward in the path you believe!_

_Let it ring! Let it ring! Can you hear your heart's fanfare?_

_Let it out! With a shout! Let it be heard everywhere!_

_And if you lose a challenge in life, that's okay!_

_Anything, everything will get a new start,_

_But you must, yes you must believe in your heart!_

I gaze up at the stars, admiring the beautifully lit night sky. I somehow find myself smiling. Even if I couldn't remember how my mother left this world... it doesn't mean I forgot her completely. I really do miss my parents.

"Skipping class again?" Zero's gruff voice growls from behind me, "Vampire?"

I exhale, not turning to face him. Reluctantly I bring myself to my feet and face him, knowing I'm caught skipping. "Zero, I-!" I freeze as I spot the Bloody Rose gun he has pointed at me. Holy shit! How did I not sense this all before?! I let my guard down too much!

"I'm going to punish you for your sins, you filthy bitch!" Zero threatens. He's serious, I can smell his lust for my death.

My hazel eyes widen in terror. I regain control of my feet and ever-so slightly back away. I try to reason with him, "Z-Zero... put the gun d-down... I'm not h-hurting anyone..." My voice is so shaky. I watch as his fingers tense over the trigger, making my body flinch. His deadly, lavender eyes lay solely on me, taking in every movement, every breath.

"Y-you know you can't... s-shoot me!" I warn him.

He disregards my comment, "Watch me."

I ask, "Why?! Why are you doing this?!"

"You turned Ryo into a level E! A dirty vampire just like yourself!" Zero yells back.

"I didn't mean to," I defend myself, "I... I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry you got caught! You even had Kaname Kuran vogue for you and hide your dirty little secret!" he snaps.

I stop backing up. I shout, "Because he's my friend! And... It's not like I could've told you!"

Zero demands angrily, except he already knows the answer, "Why not?!"

I take a step towards him, "Because you'd try to kill m-!"

_BANG!_

I let out a horrific, animal-like scream. _He shot me! He actually shot me!_ My brain flutters with panicked thoughts along with sharp, jagged pains. I clutch my bleeding right leg and kneel on my left. The pain is so overwhelming. I've never felt something like this before. Zero's using an anti-vampire weapon, so my healing powers are restricted. It won't heal like normal, more like a regular humans pace. I howl in pain as I try desperately to stop the bleeding from my leg.

I twitch my sweating face up to my attacker, biting my lip, "You... son of a..."

"Hurts doesn't it, vampire?" Zero smirks and reloads. His small laughter shows he's clearly enjoying this. Like a cat playing with a mouse it caught... right before it finally kills it.

"Zero!" I cry, "This is... this is why I couldn't tell you abo-!"

He screams, "SHUT UP!" Then he fires.

_BANG!_

I scream out again. My other leg has been shot. I'm bleeding profusely, curling into a bloody ball. The pain is almost too much. I wail in anguish, "OH MY, GOD! MY LEGS! MY LEGS, YOU BASTARD!" I feel hot tears pour down my cheeks. My lungs burn as I gasp for air while crying. I choke on my tears, hacking painfully while I writhe on the ground.

Zero's POV

Satomi Kaneshiro collapses into a bloody mess on the ground. She curses at me in pain. I smirk, taking in her suffering, enjoying every minute of her discomfort.

"You think I'm going to let a beast like you return to the Day Class after what you've done?!" I hiss at her. I stride up to her, still pointing my loaded gun at Satomi's convulsing body.

She sobs to no one in particular, "It... it hurts! Somebody... h-help me!"

"Who's going to save you, Kaneshiro?!" I interrogate her, "Is Kaname Kuran going to come rescue you?! Where is he, Kaneshiro?! Go ahead! Scream for help! It'll be too late!"

She rips out an ear-piercing wail, "Ta... TAKUMAAAAAAA! AIDOOOO!"

I lash my foot out, kicking her in her stomach. Satomi falls silent as she loses the breath in her lungs. She coughs up blood, sounding like she's choking. "What about Kuran?! Aren't you going to call him?!" I demand, "Call him, Kaneshiro! Call him!" I start repeat overly kicking her, pausing my words as my foot makes contact, "I thought... he was... your... CHILDHOOD... FRIEND!"

Satomi stops moving. I only know she's still alive from her labored breathing and small whimpers. I hear the low buzz of electricity and view Kaneshiro trying to protect herself by creating a barrier. I watch as it weakens and vanishes, she barely has any strength left. I smirk, but and starting to get bored at her unwillingness to defend herself.

"Fight back! FIGHT BACK, KANESHIRO!" I bark.

Satomi's POV

"Fight back! FIGHT BACK, KANESHIRO!" Zero orders me. He yanks me onto my knees by my hair. My only reaction is to yelp and clutch my newly bruised stomach. I shake from the pain that shoots through my body. I'm in no shape to fight a hunter like Zero.

"N-no..." I murmur to the ground. I'm so tired. Zero tugs my hair so I look at his face. He lets go of my hair when my eyes meet his.

"No?!" he snaps, pointing the barrel near my head.

I stare into those hateful eyes of his, wondering when he would end this. I refuse to fight back. I have little strength even to block myself. "I won't... fight yo-!"

_BANG! BANG!_

I cry out in more anguish as the bullets lodge into my torso. I fall onto my hands. Trembling, I put pressure on my left ribcage, but I'm losing too much blood to make much of a difference. _I'm going to die!_

I plead, tears in my eyes, "Zero! S-stop this! S... stop! Enough... you're... you're killing me!"

The silver-haired boy that I love smirks, "Good. I want you to suffer before you die. Then you'll realize how much suffering you've given to Ryo!"

"If I die... Akahina won't-!"

_BANG!_

"AUUUGH!" I howl, he shot me again. This time in my back. The bullet hit between my shoulder blades. My white uniform is stained scarlet. I've got to run... I've got to get help... I've got to get away...

I force myself to stand, panting heavily. Every breath I take in is a punch to my lungs. My legs, not recovering quick enough threaten to drop me.

"So you can stand? You never stop surprising me, " Zero laughs as he reloads again, "It must be taking every ounce of you not to collapse."

I reply, "It... it is..."

"I want you to suffer as much as possible. I hate you, Satomi. I hate you, pureblood princess!" he tells me. I look at him see his hatred. But as I look closer, I almost think I see hesitance in his eyes.

I try to play that to my advantage, "I know... you don't believe... what you just said..."

Zero ignores me, "I'm surprised you've lasted this long, vampire."

I smile at him, so exhausted. I know I'm finished. But I wasn't going to fall before him. "You win..." I murmur before turning 180 degrees, racing away on my injured legs. Hopefully, I can make it to the Headmaster's for assistance. Yet, I feel my body shutting down with each step I take. _N-no! Keep going, Satomi... you've got to get... get hel... help! _

I hear a gunshot directly above my head. I duck, darting forward and blocking my head with hands. I trip over a branch in the brush and tumble painfully into the courtyard. I can only manage to drag myself a few feet before succumbing to my injuries on the cobblestone. I can't move. My body has completely given up. _Is this... what dying feels like? I can't feel... anything anymore... I'm so... sleepy. _I close my eyes, passing out as my blood pours out slowly.

Zero's POV

I bring Bloody Rose down, putting it back in my holster. I purposely missed Satomi. I somehow wasn't able to bring myself to finish her off. _Why can't I shoot her?! Why can't I deliver the final blow?! Why do I feel that... if she's gone... that I'll regret it? Do I really hate her? _No, I realize now I never truly hated Satomi Kaneshiro. I just hated, and it controlled me, that she was a pureblood vampire underneath it all. I never hated her. I never hated Satomi. Now look what I did...

Kaname's POV

I scan the room, observing the Night Class students. My peers are all relaxed, minus Aido who keeps smelling the air. His blue eyes flash red, alerting me to a potential problem. I watch him rise to his feet.

"Excuse me," he mumbles as he descends down the stairs.

"Aido?" I ask, puzzled. Then I catch a familiar scent in the air. I sigh, a little more annoyed than worried. _Satomi... what trouble have you gotten yourself into now? _I close my textbook.

Aido stops at the door and bows. "Sorry, Lord Kaname. There's something I have to do..." he apologizes before walking out of class.

Ichijo turns to me uneasily. He's caught on as well. "Kaname!" he urgently whispers, "I smell blood! I... I think it's Lady Satomi! She might need help!"

I nod. Once again, I have to rescue Satomi. I almost regret bringing her back into our world. She's becoming such a handful...

Hanabusa's POV

I sneak into the Day Class Girls' Dorm. I slip through the silent,dark hallways, stopping at Akahina's door. I knock on the door and continue to do so until she sleepily opens her doors.

Akahina rubs her eyes. "Ha... Hanabusa...?" she yawns, groggily, "Whaddaya want?" Not exactly what I thought she'd ask, but I'll take it.

I grab her arm and pull her out of her room. "Lady Satomi's really hurt! I can smell her blood!"

She snaps awake, "W-what?!"

"Lots of it!"

"What are we standing here for?! Let's go!"

Akahina's POV

I'm freaking out right now. I never expected Hanabusa to sneak into my dorm. And whats worse is that he smells Satomi's blood. She's hurt! I dart in front of Hanabusa and lead him to the courtyard where he smelled Satomi. I see a figure lying in the ground motionless and the stench of blood wacks my nose.

"OH MY, GOD! SATOMI!" I sprint to her and kneel next to my best friend's body, "Satomi! Satomi, wake up!" I nudge her but she won't move. Oh, God... what the hell happened?!

"Is she... is she d-dead?" Hanabusa gulps. I can tell he's just as scared as I am.

I reply, "N-no... she's breathing, but barely! Satomi needs help, _**now**_!"

Her breathing is so shallow, almost non-existent. The white uniform she's wearing is soaked in blood. There's barely an inch of it that's still white. Even the ends of her chocolate brown hair is dyed with blood. I shake her again, she still won't move. "Dammit, Satomi! Wake up!"

"I'll go get the Headmaster!" Hanabusa volunteers.

I nod, I have no better ideas. "Right! Just hurry!" I shout as he dashes away. He leaves me alone, my dying best friend in my arms. What can I do?! How can I help her?! I feel like crying, I'm so helpless. I don't know what to do. _Who could have done this?! Why Satomi?_ Then I see the bulletholes in her torso. I could clearly figure that they weren't healing properly, Satomi wouldn't be like this if they were normal bullets. No, she was shot by an anti-vampire weapon. Then I knew. _Zero! I'm going to kill him!_

There was no doubt Kiryu attacked her. That Yagari guy would've blown her away within seconds. No, this attack was more about suffering. Zero toyed around and waited until she was fatigued. He left her here to die alone. Agonizing... and alone.

I wait with Satomi, holding her in my arms, until help arrives. First Kaname and Ichijo arrive. All three of us try to stir Satomi to no avail. Hanabusa arrives soon after with Headmaster Cross, Yuuki, and a hoarde of nurses. I break down as my unconscious friend is lifted from my arms and rushed away. Ichijo and Kaname follow, urging me that they will watch over her for me. I try to convince the Headmaster to let me go, but he tells me to go back to bed, theres nothing I can do for her right now. I'm such a mess that Yuuki has to lead me back to my dorm. She offers to stay with me for the night, in case I needed someone to talk to. I just want to be left alone.

Zero was no where to be found during all of this. If I had found him, I just might have torn that jackass to shreds. How dare he attack Satomi! He nearly killed her! This is why I want her to let him go. He's no longer healthy for her.

Satomi's POV

Groggily, I open my eyes to find myself staring at a bright white ceiling. Oh, I'm in the infirmary. But how? Ugh, I feel like I've been hit by a bulldozer. I notice a needle stuck in my arm, a blood bag hooked up to it.

"Whaaa... h-how... how did I get here? I... I remember... collapsing... in the courtyard..."

Akahina surprises me, leaning over from a rolly chair by my bed. The circles round her eyes alert me to her lack of sleep. Other than that, she looks relieved, "You were really hurt... so the nurses fixed you up..."

I gingerly sit up, putting a hand to my pounding forehead, "How... how long was I asleep?"

"Two days..." Akahina tells me, "You were shot... five times. You lost a lot of blood too." She shivers, making her seem smaller than she is. She lurches up and hugs me tightly, "I... I was so scared, Satomi!"

I feel tears of anguish brim in my eyes. I pull away from her embrace and flip the blankets over my head. I curl into a ball. Softly, I sob, "It... it was Zero..."

"Yeah, I know," she hisses full of rage, "I figured that bastard tried to kill you!"

I respond by crying even more. All I want to do now is sleep... and never wake up. I don't want to deal with my heart at the moment. I feel Akahina's gentle hand pat my sore back.

"You still love him... don't you?" she concludes after a pause of silence.

She's right... I do. "I can't believe I'm still in love with him!" I cry.

"How can you love him?! Satomi, he shot you! In. The. Back!"

"I... I don't know! Something draws me to him..."

It was true. No matter how much I told myself that I no longer love Zero Kiryu, I knew I was lying. There's nothing I can do right now. I'm stuck in this deadly attraction.


	7. Defying Gravity

Satomi's POV

Today I find myself still confined in one of the rooms in the Infirmary. I'm going insane just sitting here. I've slept nearly all day and night while recovering. I'm still a bit sore and groggy but I want to go back to class. I've had occasional visits from Kaname and Yuuki. Akahina has come almost daily.

Zero... no sight of him. I think Headmaster Cross is keeping him busy, or rather forbidding him from approaching me. He ended up not being suspended only because that would punish innocent Yuuki. Nope, he got off with a slap on the wrist and a jail-free card. I don't even think his assault was reported to the Senate who would've sent some "watchdogs" after him. That would sabotage the ideals behind Cross Academy. Uugh, just being here sucks!

I listen to Set Fire to the Rain by Adele and flop backdown against my pillow. I close my eyes as a short wave of pain shimmies up then slides down my back. I let out a small gasp. It's a dull soreness, probably caused by a bruise, settles between my shoulder blades and remains there, to much of my discomfort. _Gosh... I'm a piece of work._ I hum quietly along, breaking the suffocating silence of the empty room.

A gentle hand stirs my humming, rasping against the closed door. I press the pause button and open my eyes.

"Come in!" I call, expecting Yuuki. Akahina knows I'll send her back to class if she tries to skip to see me. To my surprise, it's Takuma who walks in. Well, he's up fairly early...

The flaxen blonde smiles at me. "Hello, Lady Satomi. How are you feeling?" He sits on the edge of my bed.

"A... A little sore, that's all... ow..." I wince, trying to sit back up. My body is still very weak. Maybe I'm not so ready for class just yet.

Takuma gently cradles my back and helps me sit up.

"T-thanks..." I mumble through my embarassment of him seeing me in such a weak and fragile state.

Takuma nods and drops two packets in my lap.

I inspect them, totally confused. "What's all this?" I ask, starting to notice the math I am not familiar with.

"I took notes for you," he tells me, pointing to the first stack, "And I grabbed all your missing classwork as well as your homework." Takuma points to the second stack. It's about two times thicker than the first. Shizznits...

"Suddenly... I don't feel so great anymore..." I moan. Just skimming revealed at least 2 tests, a few packets of chapter work for economics, an essay on vampire ethics, and a dozen of math worksheets. _Oh. Joy._

Takuma almost chuckles. "Well, you did miss– I mean skipped– 2 weeks of class."

I nervously laugh in embarassment. "Sooo... is this the only reason you came?" I question, not minding his company. I actually quite enjoy it. It makes me feel safe, secure, serene.

"Not really. I wanted to come see you. Lord Kaname wouldn't allow any of us to see you. He said you needed time to rest. He and Aido didn't go into detail, all they said is that you had been severely injured... I-" he starts.

"Takuma..." I interrupt, unintentionally.

"I was really worried, Lady Satomi..." He says, placing a hand on mine.

I blush, but don't move my hand away. "P-please... dont worry yourself about me!"

Takuma runs his other hand through my messy hair, his fingers gently brushing against my flaming cheek. "Come on, Lady Satomi. Please tell me... I just want to know what happened to you. I was only able to follow you to the Infirmary. I didn't get much of a look. All I saw was you unconscious, drenched in blood."

So he'd seen me that night. He must have gone after Kaname. I understand why Kaname wouldn't say anything by the Night Class. The balance between humans and vampires would shatter beyond repair. And the Night Class would no longer trust Headmaster Cross.

"I... was attacked..."

"What?! It couldn't have been Yagari... he was teaching Ethics at that time!"

"Zero... Zero Kiryu attacked me... while I was skipping..." I start to tear up, "He tried to kill me... he s-shot me... a... a lot. He really... r-really wanted to kill me." The tears I'd been holding in since then burst forth.

Takuma looks angry. Of course he would be. Purebloods are untouchable to the hunters. We are so rare that they aren't allowed to hunt us.

"You don't need to be scared of him. I won't let Kiryu hurt you," he murmurs, moving close, cradling me while I cry. Takuma kisses the top of my head which soothes my unhappiness and fear. He holds my hand and the warmth calms my tears.

I've never seen this side of Takuma Ichijo. I didn't see him as someone who could be so serious. I only thought that he was energetic and playful. I like this side of him.

"Thanks," I mumble, wiping my eyes dry. I still have a frown on my face. I notice he's still staring at me.

"Lady Satomi!" Takuma grins goofily at me, "Smile!" The blonde vampire pats my head.

Here's the usual Takuma, bubbly and bright. _He's such a goofball..._

I can't resist smiling at him, no matter how much I don't want to or feel like it. I blush again and whine, "Takumaaaaaa...!"

Takuma laughs at my embarassment. His laughter is addicting. Almost as addictive as his killer smile. As he laughs, an evil scheme pops into my head.

I put on my best imatation of the Chesire Cat's smile, making Takuma pause.

"Hmm?" he cocks his head, "Something up?"

"THINK FAST!" I shout, chucking one of my pillows at him. I hit Takuma square in the jaw and watch him topple off my bed. I crack up at his expression and just about die from laughter when I see his flaxen hair. It's just about everywhere on his head. Some of it is even sticking straight up. Thank you, static electricity!

"Jeez... childish much..." Takuma sighs, sitting back on the bed. He then joins in laughing as well. "But, I like this side of you. I actually think it's more you than the girl I see in class."

I smile at him. I order, "Come here, I'll fix your hair."

He inches next to me and I run my hands through his fluffy, blonde hair. I try to put his fly-away hair back into its original state. A low, dizzying pain created by the wound near my ribcage causes me to almost fall out of bed. I am caught by Takuma. His face is parallel to my own and only a few inches separate us. I can feel his breath on my skin. His emerald green eyes stare into my hazel eyes.

It makes me want to kiss him. Woah! Where the hell did that come from?! Ok, I just need some fresh air, yeah that's it. I've inhaled too much alcohol from the disinfectant protecting my wound from infection. I'm– and I'm an idiot for it– still in love with Zero! I don't like Takuma that way. He's just a friend.

_Then why do you still want to kiss him?_

Oh God... the voice is back.

_Go on, Satomi. Kiss him!_

_No! I... I love Zero!_

_And __**Zero**__ hates you. __**Zero**__ won't care. Kiss him!_

_I can't! Go away! Leave me alone!_

_Don't deny your feelings, Satomi. You know you want to kiss him._

_Kiss him, Satomi._

_Kiss him._

_Kiss him!_

As my voice hypnotizes me, both Takuma's and my heads tilt, drawing our lips closer to each other. Inside, my mind fights to free me from my subconscious.

"Am I interrupting something?" a low voice interrupts my brainwashing. It's Kaname.

I'm pleased that my inner-mind has finally fled, but I'm totally embarrassed under the circumstances Kaname is seeing me in. It looks like I'm about to make out with his best friend.

I feel myself get cold, pale, and clammy then change to burning, red, and flushed all in about a matter of 3 seconds. I practically feel my soul spazz out and die on me. Why can't I spontaneously combust.

"N-no!" I force myself to cough out. I nudge Takuma away gently.

Takuma looks a little disappointed but gets up without a word. He bows to Kaname, still staying silent. It isnt until he straightens back up that I finally detect the faint pinkness in his cheeks.

"I'll see you later, Lady Satomi..." he mumbles before rocketing out of the room. Fuuuuuck... that's _**never**_ a good sign. Why are boys so complicated?!

Kaname pulls up a chair and sits down. "Do you have feelings for Ichijo now?" Those _**would**_be the first words out of his mouth. On top of it, he asked it completely serious.

I wave my hands back and forth, denying, "No! No! No!" I blush another shade of red, "We're totally just friends!" Oh. My. God! I cannot _**win **_today!

_You wouldn't mind it though..._

_We're. Just. Friends. Get the fuck out if you think otherwise!_

_That's how it usually starts, my dear._

_I barely know him! Now, leave me alone!_

"Satomi? Kaname interrupts my mental-argument.

Before I can really think about it, the words come flowing out of my mouth, "Kaname... I'm sorry I said all those awful things to you! I was... out of line." I bow my head in submission.

"You're still worrying about that? I knew you weren't serious." Then he snatches my jaw and painfully tightens his grasp. Refusing to squeak, I flush in pain as his fingers push into my cheeks, puffing them out like a chipmunk foraging for nuts. "Satomi, you must watch your tongue. You know just how dangerous and unforgiving our world is. Do not tread so lightly." Kaname lets go and pauses, "I took my joke too far. Forgive me." He lightly smiles.

However, I know better. He's asserting his dominance over me. This good cop, bad cop tactic will only work on Yuuki. Or maybe the Satomi from years ago. No, he is teaching me to stay in my place beneath him, like a dog. Kaname might as well as put a dog collar on me. I am his subordinate, I am not to cross him. I am to support him and follow his commands with no questions or objections. My pureblood status does not matter at this point, he is still above me.

I only nod. My jaw still hurts. I resist the urge to rub it and losses my tightened nerves. I'm almost afraid to answer him. That's when I realize it. I realize that while I'm enrolled in the Night Class, I am under Kaname's command. I am no longer his equal. I haven't been... not since I fell in love with Zero. I am below Kaname now. My punishment for biting Akahina and my short temper continues with my declining respect from Kaname. I am a burden to him.

"How are you feeling?" Kaname questions next, catching me off-guard. Next topic, I suppose.

"A little sore. By tomorrow, I'll be 100% and back to class."

"That's good to hear."

"How come you visited me today? You don't normally stay this long. Not that I'm not enjoying your company. It's quite boring here without having anyone to talk to."

"I came to tell you that you are being released tonight. But you are to report to your dorm to rest."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Also..." Kaname starts.

"Also?" I raise an eyebrow, feeling a little suspicious.

Kaname continues, "Yuuki came to me with a request."

"Yuuki? A request? What does it have to do with me?" I ponder.

Kaname answers, "She requested that I allow you to return to the Day Class." As soon as he said those words, I immediately recall what Zero said the night he attacked me.

_"'You think I'm going to let a beast like you return to the Day Class after what you've done?!'"_

_BANG!_

I jump at the sound of the gunshot created by my memories. The sound paired with my angonized screams echoes through my head. My heart races and I wrap my fingers around my sheets.

"It's up to you, Satomi," Kaname adds, "I will not force you to make your decision."

"I... I dunno..." I stammer while trembling slightly. If I return to the Day Class, Zero could try to kill me again. I think he'll stop at nothing to make my life a living hell. Altough I do not wish to stay in the Night Class, I don't think it's possible to re-enter the Day Class.

Kaname picks up on my distress. Calmly, he soothes, "It seems that you have something on your mind... I'll let you think about it. Rest well, Satomi." With that last thought, he leaves me alone to think about what Zero had told me that night. He leaves me unattended, unguarded.

I never used to be terrified of Zero. I knew to keep my distance, hiding my true self from him or else there'd be severe consequences. But since I screwed up, I'd been gradually becoming more and more scared of him. And now, after almost killing me, the thought of him coming near me petrifies me.

Yet, I still find myself in love. I always knew a vampire hunter would never love a vampire. Specifically if said hunter is deadly, Zero Kiryu and said vampire is the pureblood princess, Satomi Kaneshiro, the Kaminari-hime. It just wouldn't happen. I knew he would never love me if he knew the truth about me. But... does Zero really know me? The real me, behind Lady Satomi Kaneshiro?

I sigh quietly. Am I really the beast Zero sees me as? I mean, technically vampires are classified as beasts who drink the blood of living humans. But, I still don't think it's a fair description. It makes us sound like we're all out to get humans. In fact, we could care less about their blood. We can sustain ourselves through the blood tablets and amongst ourselves. Not all of us are insane, that's only the level Es and there's never many around anyway. I believe Zero's blood-stained past is clouding his judgement and perception of all vampires. Not all of us are evil. Even though I drank Akahina's blood, I've always regretted it. Does that give Zero the right to continue to call me a monster?

I smack my cheeks lightly, returning myself to reality. I pick up my iPod and insert my earbuds into my ears. "No sense in worrying about it now. I've got work to do..." I think aloud while scrolling through my various songs. I play Loser Like Me and begin to complete my long overdue work.

Once I finish, the soreness caused by my many healing injuries lulls me into taking a nap. I switch to my playlist that has all my relaxing classical music before settling into the warm blankets. A few songs here and there are only instrumentals and not really classics, but eh, they're calming. Most of the music is from the Nutcracker and Swan Lake. There are also Mozart and various other artists included as well. I drift to sleep to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"WHO'S READY TO GO OUTSIDE?!" Akahina's shrill call deters my slumber.

"Hey! Lady Satomi is sleeping. You need to be more considerate," Hanabusa's voice scolds. Guess he's not going to the first class tonight.

Akahina snorts, "She's slept all week. She can suck it up!"

"Nice choice of words..."

"Why, thank you!"

Agitated that my nap was disturbed, I grumble, "Both of you either need to _**shut up **_or _**leave**_. I am trying to sleep! I still feel like crap!"

"Ooh, yer just grumpy because you're awake!" Akahina retorts. What's worse is that she's right. I'm like a bear. I look all cuddly, but if you wake me before I'm ready, I'll maul you.

"Get over here so I can shock some brains into you!" I jeer, baring my canines.

"Ooooh, I'm scaaaared now," she taunts, wiggling her fingers, "The cripple is going to zap me!"

Hanabusa thumps Akahina on the head. "Don't be such an ass. She's still recovering from getting–"

"We know how she got here, no need to remind Satomi!" Akahina snaps.

I sit up angrily and let out my breath, "Since you two refuse to let me sleep, I guess I have no choice but to go back to my dorm!" I shoot a glare at Hanabusa and he flinches.

"Y-yes, Lady S-Satomi?" he stutters. The aristocrat looks like he's about to pee his pants in fear. U thought Kaname was only able to accomplish that.

"I'm changing, get out," I bark and he goes flying out the room. I change into my Night Class uniform, taking much more energy out of me than anticipated. Akahina must have noticed because once Hanabusa re-enters, she hands him my books and my bag. Rather... she forced them into his hands.

"Hanabusa, you're taking Satomi's bag!" she orders.

Hanabusa objects, "What?! Why?!"

"Satomi's still healing!" my best friend counters, "BOW TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

Both Hanabusa and I groan from her immaturity. I'm embarassed by a lot of things that decide to pop into her head and out her mouth. Hopefully, she is only trying to lighten the tensed mood.

"Hanabusa... you really don't have t-" I start to take my things back.

"Oh yes he does!" Akahina intervenes, smacking my hands away. I yelp in pain and she quickly apologizes. I do quietly curse a few phrases at her while the waves diminish.

Soon we head towards the Moon Dorm. We have to stop along the way in the courtyard because I find myself wearing down. We sit on the edge of the fountain.

"Guess what!" Akahina exclaims.

"Hmm? What's got you so excited?" I question, still trying to catch my breath.

"You're allowed to come back to the Day Class! Kaname told me this morning!"

I mumble, "Kaname mentioned something like that to me too..."

Akahina snaps, "What's up with you?! Isn't this what you wanted?!"

I deny, "Nothing is wrong." What a lie. I'm still scarred from my assault. Zero's rage still haunts my mind.

_Zero smirks, "Good. I want you to suffer before you die. Then you'll realize the suffering you've given Ryo!"_

_BANG!_

I snap back to reality. My heart is racing so hard I can hear it thudding in my ears. My hands feel really warm and sweaty. How will there be any way that I can return to the Day Class without there being hell to pay? I can deal with my female classmates bullying and ignoring me, however Zero's threats might not be as empty as theirs.

"Satomi?!" Akahina yaps, "Did you hear me?"

I shake my head, "No... sorry."

"Ok, seriously... what's bugging you?!" she interrogates.

"Nothing!" I lie.

"You're a shitty liar. You've always been a shitty liar," Akahina tells me, like I don't already know.

I lurch to my feet. I hiss, my eyes turning red, "Maybe I don't want to go back to the Day Class!" I feel my fangs elongate.

"Is this because Zero tried to kill you?! So! What!" my friend yells back at me.

I clench my fists. Akahina doesn't get it. How would she know how I feel?! No one has tried to kill her before. Yagari only shot her once in the shoulder. He didn't fatally wound her. He didn't shoot her 5 times and leave her for dead. Akahina can be so ignorant to what people thinkn or believe. She's oblivious. I am much safer, more protected in the Night Class. Zero doesn't have access to me.

"You just can't get it through your thick skull about how emotionally and pyschologically traumatizing being shot point-blank 5 times is, can you?" I spit with much venom.

"You can't let fear control you! If you're scared of him, then why do you still love him?!" she accuses me.

"I'm not dealing with this right now!" I snap, starting to give orders, "It's past your curfew, Akahina. Go back to your dorm. Hanabusa, go to class. I'll make it on my own." I snatch my things from Hanabusa and begin to stride away.

"Oh hell no!" Akahina barks, yanking my arm. She causes me to lose my grip and all my belongs crash to the ground. My make-up goes flying everywhere, my textbooks become bent from impact, and my iPod cracks loudly on the cobblestone.

I whirl around, absolutely pissed off now. "WHAT THE HELL IS _**WRONG**_ WITH YOU?!" I screech with my elongated fangs. I motion to slap her soundly across the face but Hanabusa stops my arm with a powerful vice-grip.

My best friend stares at me with the same disbelief she had when I'd bitten her. I've never raised a hand to her with so much rage before. I never intended to hurt her as much as I wanted to then.

She exhales, "I know how scary death can be. But you can't let Zero win. You can't run away from your problems, Satomi. I will protect you. Kaname and the whole Night Class won't let him hurt you either. Yuuki and Headmaster Cross are on your side. You have to get over this..."

I pick up my scattered belongings. I'm so scared I'm on the verge of tears. I bite my lip, trying desperately to swallow my tears. My throat closes tightly and I feel myself shaking. Some pureblood princess I am. I can barely hold in my emotions anymore.

"Satomi, I know you can overcome this. You're strong, way stronger than this. This isn't you, Satomi," Akahina tells me, touching my hand as she helps me gather my things, "The Satomi I know isn't weak. She's beautiful and keeps her head up no matter what is thrown at her."

I nod and she hands me a small, thick, brown notebook. Oh, it's my idea notebook. It's kinda like a diary, but I write down ideas I have, songs I've come up with, or lyrics from songs when I need a boost. I remember something I jotted down recently and begin rummaging through the pages until I find the page I'm looking for, I hand her back the book, "I copied this in here... it's not mine."

"I have. The best. Idea!" Akahina chirps.

I yawn, "Can it wait 'til tomorrow? I just wanna go to my dorm, take a bath, and then go back to sleep. I'll meet you here after Day Class gets out."

"How's a notebook supposed to help?" Hanabusa inquires.

"Hush and get to class! Kaname must already be furious. He'll have your head if you are any more late!" I command, "And Akahina, go back to the Sun Dorm before the Disciplinary Committee finds you breaking curfew!"

Akahina hurries away, yet Hanabusa ignores my warnings and escorts me back to my room. He bows then leaves to return to class.

I run a bath and blast relaxing music through my iPod. I close my eyes as the warm water mollifies my almost healed wounds. I hear Defying Gravity switch on and I decide to sing along.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game._

_Too late for second-guessing, too late to go back to sleep. _

_It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes and leap! _

_It's time to try defying gravity._

_I think I'll try defying gravity._

_Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so._

_Some things I cannot change, but till I try, I'll never know! _

_Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guess I've lost._

_Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost! _

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity _

_Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity _

_I think I'll try defying gravity _

_And you wont bring me down! _

_Bring me down! _

_Ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

When the song ends, I think about the words I'd just sung. Something is different about me. My relationship with Zero has also changed. I am so done with playing along in Kaname's, no... our world's game. I'm sick of the stupid rule that vampires need to be with vampires. We'll never reach the day where humans accept vampires if we keep separate. I'm not going to allow my world to order me around, not anymore! It's too late to turn away from the things I've done. Forgive, forget, and move on. It's time for me to trust myself and forge my own path, regardless of what anyone has to say. Defy gravity... well defy the Vampire Senate. Defy the rules of Cross Academy. Defy by being a pureblood vampire in the Day Class. Say goodbye to the old Satomi Kaneshiro, the arrogant, naive, selfish pureblood princess, that girl died years ago. I'm going to make my own decisions fron now on. Not Zero nor anyone else will get in my way. I will not be brought down. I realize that I have limits while under Kaname's control. I cannot and will not sit back and follow him around blindly anymore. I can't just accept his unreasonable rules just because he says so. I'm through with accepting his limits. I may not be able to erase Zero's hatred of vampires, but if I don't try, then I'll never know if he can change. Too long have I been afraid of him. Too long have I feared in losing his trust. If this is what I have to deal with if I love him... is it really worth it in the end?

I've made up my mind. I will defy my role as a vampire.

"And no one will convince me otherwise!" I tell myself as I climb out of the tub, wrapping a towel around myself. I go to bed soon after, falling asleep practically as my head hits my fluffy, white pillow.

I wake up to silence. Meaning no one is awake in the Moon Dorm yet. But the time shows that my peers should be stirring soon. I quietly hummed a tune I learned from taking some ballet lessons while living as a human as I dress myself in my Night Class uniform. I remember that I have to meet Akahina as soon as it's twilight. I'll sneak out now to avoid being caught by Kaname. I grab my bag and textbooks, glancing at my clock. I estimate that the Day Class will be dismissed very soon. I leave the Moon Dorm and head to the courtyard.

Heading there alone makes anxious. I can't be sure if Zero is following me. _No, he's still in class, relax._ I sit on the edge of the fountain, waiting for Akahina, drumming on my knees with my hands. Luckily, I don't have to wait long for she comes bounding up.

She chucks me a headset she must have stolen from Takuma. Akahina is carrying her acoustic guitar case and takes a seat next to me.

"You memorized your song, right?!" she questions me while opening her case.

I'm completely lost, "Yeah, buuut... what's the headset for?"

"So I can hear you clearly!" Akahina chirps, "You don't project well."

"I didn't know the word "project" was in your vocabulary."

"Oh, just shut up and sing!"

"But what's singing going to do?"

"Free your emotions and help you move on!"

I put on the headset and grumble, "This better work..."

_Woke up late today,_

_And I still feel the sting of the pain,_

_But I brush my teeth anyway,_

_Got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face._

_I got a little bit stonger._

_Ridin' in the car to work,_

_And I'm tryin to ignore the hurt,_

_So I turned on the radio, Stupid song made me think of you,_

_I listen to it for a minute, but then I changed it,_

_I'm gettin a little bit stronger, just a little bit stronger._

_And I'm done hopin' that we can work it out._

_I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around, and oh!_

_And I'm done thinking you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_It doesn't happen overnight, but you turn around and months gone by,_

_And you realize you haven't cried._

_Not givin' you an hour or a second or another minute longer,_

_I'm busy gettin' stronger!_

_And I'm done hopin' that we can work it out._

_I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around, and oh!_

_And I'm done thinking you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger_

_Gettin' on without you baby._

_I'm better off without you baby._

_How does it feel without me baby?_

_I'm gettin' stronger without you baby._

_And I'm done hopin' that we can work it out._

_I'm done with how it feels, spinnin' my wheels, lettin' you drag my heart around, and oh!_

_And I'm done thinking you could ever change._

_I know my heart will never be the same, but I'm tellin' myself I'll be okay_

_Even on my weakest days, I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger._

_I get a little bit stronger._

_Just a little bit stronger._

_A little bit, a little bit, a little bit stronger._

_Get a little bit stronger._

Zero's POV

While Yuuki and I begin patrolling we are alerted to Satomi Kaneshiro over the intercom. She's singing. She should be in class. Obviously, she hasn't learned her lesson about skipping and doing what she wants. And now the princess has gone and tapped into the school's wiring system.

"Lets go, we have a vampire to bust," I mumble to Yuuki. We head to locate Kaneshiro. When we do find her in the courtyard, a crowd of Night and Day Class students has formed a blockade around her.

"I'm telling ya, is there nothing Kaneshiro can't do?" I overhear a Day Class boy sigh. By his tone, I could surmise that he has the hots for her.

His friend nods, "I know... dude, I think I'm in love..."

I roll my eyes. They don't know who Satomi Kaneshiro truly is, a pureblood vampire. They only see a gorgeous girl with numerous talents.

"Wow... she's really good. Don't ya think?" Yuuki muses.

Takuma's POV

Our class had overheard Lady Satomi over the intercom and went to investigate. Yagari wasn't too thrilled, but he didn't object. The Day Class students have come out to investigate as well but are staying to one side rather than mix with us. I watch her, my respect growing. She looks so natural, letting out her feelings. _She's so beautiful._

"Seems like Lady Satomi has some fans," Rima says, motioning towards the bedroom-eyed Day Class males.

I add, "You gotta admit... she's amazing..." I suppress the small pecks of jealousy. I know Lady Satomi has no interest in any of those boys. Then I think of what happened in her infirmary room. We almost kissed. My cheeks flush a little at the idea of what could have resulted if Lord Kaname hadn't interrupted us. I secretly wish that I had mustered the courage to kiss her back then, but she's in love with that damn Kiryu. Maybe if I had, she'd have forgotten him. I wanted to kiss her so bad...

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ichijo! Her mother sang twice as well!" Ruka chastises, "She's clearly off-pitch and off-tempo!"

Aido smiles, catching her jealous hints. "Jealous are we?" he defends her before I can even open my mouth to object.

"I. Am not. _**Jealous**_!" Ruka roars back. She bares her fangs angrily like she'll bite his head off.

"Whatever puts you to sleep," he teases, unfazed. Aido is completely enjoying this.

Ruka storms back to the classroom, Kain following after her. He'll settle her down, I'm sure. And keep her from doing something stupid.

I continue to watch Lady Satomi and slowly take in the amazingly stunning girl she is. The girl I'm falling in love with... who I want to love me. But Lady Satomi has to free herself from the chains that bind her. The chains of her forbidden and unhealthy love. I glance over and send a glare over to Zero in envy. _Zero... Kiryu..._

Satomi's POV

My song ends and I find almost all the students of Cross Academy cheering at me. _How the hell did they hear me?! When did they all gather around?!_ That's when I spot Zero and Yuuki. Crap, why?! I'm so dead!

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention... I hooked the microphone to go over the intercom... surpriiise!" Akahina leans over and whispers with a grin.

I blush and nearly strangle her on the spot. I wave at my new fans. I hear a few wolf-whistles from the Day Class guys and blush again. _Ick... no class, none at all._ I then pale and feel woozy as Zero locks eyes with me. Why am I seeing stars?

"Day Class students, it's past curfew! Go back to your dorms before we start handing out detentions!" Yuuki orders, "Night Class, return to your classes immediately! There is nothing to see here!"

Wish that was true, but sneaky-ass over here just used me to give you a show. And said sneaky-ass disappears with the sea of Day Class students, leaving me defenseless to the wrath of the Disciplinary Committee. Oh, she's a loveable bitch, that Akahina. What a coward... and too like her. I should have expected this...

Yuuki and Zero start walking towards me but Kaname stops them and I'm literally swept up by Hanabusa and Takuma. They hold me by my underarms while the remaining Night Class students form a barrier around us and I'm dragged to class. I'll have to thank Kaname when I see him. He just saved me from the ass-chewing that wasn't even my fault.

Zero's POV

I was fully prepared to haul Kaneshiro to the Headmaster's to get her expelled for breaking the rules again. But that damn Kuran got in our way, distracting Yuuki, and allowing Satomi to escape with the help of her fellow vampire lackies. She'll never learn her lesson if Kuran, Yuuki, and the Headmaster keep being so lenient on her!

I'd barely escaped from being suspended... or expelled for trying to murder Satomi. Only my duty as a Disciplinary member kept me safe. Headmaster Cross was not going to punish Yuuki. He was furious at me. He warned that if Kaneshiro had died, the Vampire Senate would've gone into an uproar for my head. And they would've disbanded Cross Academy, ruining all his hard work. I was ordered to stay away from her at all times while she recovered.

Not that I was able to get to her anyway. Kuran always had one of his "bodyguards" guard her room. They were staged like attack dogs. The most hostile one was surprisingly Takuma Ichijo. I sensed his distrust and hatred the first time I passed by his post. It was different from the Ichijo I'd seen at the party when I bit Satomi. He was no longer cheerful and pleasant, but cold and enraged. Poised, ready to kill if I even thought of hurting her. He was usually Satomi's guard, now that I think about it.

Now, while patrolling by myself, I think of Satomi's song. That song was about me. Jeez, why do I even care? Is she trying to make me feel guilty? Is she threatening me? _Stop interpreting it like a death-threat!_ It was just a dumb song. And if she was threatening me, then let her try and hurt me. I'll send her straight to hell.

I splash some cool water from the fountain on my face, attempting to deter my thoughts my thoughts away from Satomi Kaneshiro. That damn song if hers worked. I can't get her out of my head. I feel like shit now for trying to kill her, if only she'd fought back. That weak smile she gave me keeps flooding my mind. And then what she told me before she escaped, "'I won't fight you...'" Why didn't she fight back?! She just let me fire my rage into her, nearly ending her life. Dammit, Kaneshiro. What's your game?

Satomi's POV

Everyone has gone into the classroom, leaving me to stand alone in the dark, empty, silent hallway. I am still pretty embarrassed about my "performance" to the entire academy. I must seem ridiculously childish for that. Oh, God... I probably embarrassed the H-E- double hockey sticks out of Kaname. He only stopped the Disclipinary Committees' ass-whooping...

To whoop my ass himself. I forgot that my ass is still his while in the Night Class. Oh, fudge-nuggets... I just shot myself in the foot. Dammit, I gotta stop going along with Akahina's schemes. If I'm going down, I'm taking her down with me.

"Satomi, class is starting," Kaname stands in the doorway. He walks out to join me.

Quickly, I squeak, "S-sorry!" I start to saunter into the classroom but Kaname snatches my wrist and slams me against the wall. Fuck... I'm done for.

"Have you made your decision?"

THAT'S WHAT HE WANTED TO ASK?! Why does he feel the need to be so damn assertive?! I know he's the "alpha" so why is he still trying to make me submit? I'm getting quite annoyed of this farce.

"Yes, I've decided to return to the Day Class. I will start the day after tomorrow," I tell him, lifting my head high and lightly nudging him away so I can get off the wall.

"Are you positive that you want to do this?"

"I'm O-positive! Sorry, I had to– don't give me that look!"

"Satomi-"

"No, Kaname. I have to do this, I can't let my fears and Zero win. Plus, Akahina needs me to stay out of trouble."

Kaname lightly grins. He places a hand on my shoulder and says, "You're starting to understand your role."

I halt, having no clue on what he meant, "What...?"

"You'll figure out soon enough."

* * *

**I'm just gonna say this... I LOVE THAT SONG!**  
**Anybody else love _Wicked_? My favorite song is "For Good."**


	8. Interesting Developments

**Short chapter. It's okay though, we all know chapter 5 made well up for it.**  
**AliceMarieSwan: No kidding...**  
**Me: Quiet you.**  
**We hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today has ended on a pretty good note. Classes weren't too hard, my classmates are leaving me alone about the whole Night Class business, stuff like that. And as time progresses, Zero seems to be less and less poised to kill me. He's starting to tolerate me again and just leaves me be. He still is hesitant around me, sometimes I catch him observing me if a large group of peers is around me. Yeah, like I want to attack someone else. One almost-death experience is enough, thank you very much! I have also heard nothing from the Senate since Ichio visited a while back. Yet, I'm still on edge.

It's been a long time, about a month or two, since I bit Akahina and turned her into my "servant." I am constantly watching for any and all signs in changes of normal behavior. Once that starts, I can expect hunters or the Senate's dogs here for clean up. And like hell am I going to let _**anyone**_ harm her. I know Zero was able to fight off his urges for four long years... but is Akahina that persistent? What would drive her to retain her humanity? Her mental status, what would keep my best friend sane? Akahina doesn't have a burning hatred for vampires like Zero. I'm so scared that someone will come after her. She doesn't know how to defend herself against attacks from people like the hunters and the aristocrats sent by the Senate! There may be a point in time in the near future where I may have to force her to make a difficult decision. I don't want to, but I might not have much of a choice.

Classes are over and we've already talked briefly with Kaname. Takuma pulled me aside to apologize for his grandfather's behavior. I told him it wasn't his fault and not to dwell on it. The last thing I needed was to be reminded that the old geezer tried to drink my blood, a forbidden taboo. Or the fact that he embarassed me in front of the Night Class vampires by calling me childish and reckless. Not that it wasn't true in the context he was referring to, he stil didn't have to call me out on it. I walk back to the dorms with Akahina. I catch Zero leaving campus out of my peripheral vision. Curious and worried that he'll cause or get into some serious trouble, I decide then and there that I'll follow him.

"Hey," I say, "I'm gonna tail him. Cover for me if Yuuki asks where I am!" I hand my bag over to Akahina who salutes me with a laugh. I shake my head before zipping after my rogue classmate. I quickly duck behind a brick wall when he turns around to check behind him. Hopefully he doesn't suspect that he's being shadowed. I wonder why he's left Cross Academy. Did something happen between him and Yuuki? Did they have some sort of argument and he's running away? Is he running away? I peek my head out from my hiding spot. Zero hasn't noticed me and continues onward. That's when I notice the absence of his bags. _He can't be running away? So why did he leave campus?! What's he up to?!_

Zero's POV

I'd felt like someone was watching me. I had ignored the feeling for a little while, thinking nothing really of it at first. Until it persisted. It started to feel like I was being stalked. There's no way any level E would come after me, nor would a petty human mugger. That's the one good thing about looking big and scary, I guess; people don't try to mess with you.

I shake off the feeling. _Zero, you're just being stupid._ I put my focus back on my mission. I can't get distracted now, I'll get into a lot of trouble. I continue on until I come to an old, ragged, abandoned estate and stroll right on in. In one of the corridors sits a teenaged-looking vampire boy with a smaller, unconscious teen girl in his lap. If I didn't know any better, they could pass off as two lovers taking a nap. At least to the average person they could. But this is just another level E with his prey.

I point my gun at his temple, to which the ex-human mocks, "Who iiiiis it?" He doesn't see, to be fazed at all by the Bloody Rose. Or my malicious intents being indicated by my hostile stare and body language. This level E is either recently lost his mind, cocky because he's lasted so long, or just plain stupid. Whatever it is, nothing seems to be scaring him like a normal vampire.

I interrogate, getting straight to business, "Four teenage girls, you're the one who killed them?" I gesture my head at victim number 5. He hasn't sucked her dry, but I can clearly see the deep puncture marks in her neck from where he pierced her skin with his fangs. The level E must have drank from her until she passed out from lack of blood.

"Come on, now," the vampire complains, "Don't ask questions, shoot first!" He smiles at me, wide and deranged. He digs a nail through the girl's pale skin, drawing what little blood she probably had left. "Or else I can slash her neck before you pull the trigger! Perhaps this is your first hunt?! You're such a kind hunter!"

To my astonishment and agitation, the level E taps the wall behind him and it slides to reveal an escape path. He laughs and disappears behind the wall. His annoying voice taunts me, echoing through the walls, "You can't sacrifice the hostage, nor can you save her! I almost feel sorry for you!"

I stare at that wall in front of me. I slam my fist into the wall as my agitation flows out. Then, I chuckle, putting a hand against my face. "Why are all vampires like this?" I question myself. I should have known. They like to play around. They feel entertained by using others, especially humans as puppets and playthings. _They don't deserve any sympathy... _

"I'll end it all..."

Satomi's POV

I enter the courtyard of the abandoned mansion Zero had gone into, however...

"Where the hell did he goooo?!" I exclaim before mildly cursing at myself for losing him. He's 5' 11", how the frick did I lose him so quickly?! "HURRRRRR!" I huff, infuriated, "You stupid, stupid, STUPID!"

"Lady Satomi? What are you doing here?" A recognizable voice asks my back.

I whip around, startled. "Ah! Senri, Rima!" I reply curtly, "I could ask the same of you two. But since you asked first, I was following-"

"Look!" a new, weirder-pitched voice interrupts me. I've heard voices like this before. "My comrades came to see me?" I locate where the voice is coming from and spot a lone vampire poking his torso out of the broken roof. It's a level E, I can tell by the crazed eyes he's sporting. "Sorry, I'm a bit busy now..." he glares at us, baring his fangs, "Or do you intend to swipe my dessert?! That's not _**fair**_!" That means he's got a human with him. The level E leaps down and lands a good 5 or 6 steps away from my position. "I can't let you do that! I'm saving her for later!" He moves threateningly towards me, I know he's picking a fight.

Instinctively, my fangs extend and my calm, hazel eyes become scarlet. My arms and hands flicker along with the hum of the electricity. Rolls of thunder move slowly in as I work myself up. "Big mistake if you're picking a fight with me!" I stand poised to strike when necessary.

He freezes, taking a second look at me. He's sensing my power and authority as a pureblood. The level E takes a step back as if he's contemplating about challenging us. As he decides, Senri impatiently nudges past me, nipping his index finger.

"You're in the way... Lady Satomi," Senri mumbles. I watch in awe as he controls his blood to attack the ex-human vampire. Both boys are moving wicked fast, but Senri is clearly not making any contact. This must be why they're here. This must be why Zero is here.

"Don't you count me out just yet!" I shout, "I've taken out plenty of level Es in my lifetime!" I lunge for the level E, my arms sparking. I just manage to clip him, unbalancing him. He rolls on the ground, dodging Senri's attacks. I weave around and try to assist Senri again, but the level E dodges my advances as well. If I touched him, I only clipped him and really it's the same as missing. Unless I can get a clear hit in, my attacks aren't going to be effective enough.

The level E leaps to the roof. He lands and crouches on all-fours, looking much like a cat stalking its dinner. "Seems I'm outmatched right now!" he giggles before disappearing swiftly thought the hole he'd come out of.

Senri exhales, "It ran away..." Yes, how very observant of you, Shiki. We totally all did not just see him run away.

"Go after it!" Rima orders. Says the girl who did nothing. I like her and all, but she's really lazy. I can only deal with one lazy person, and at least Akahina is perky. Rima... not so much. She's more quiet and down to earth, and by that I mean she really doesn't give a damn about much. But, she is actually quite fun to talk to, if you get her on the right subjects.

"No, he said something about a girl he has. You two search for her, I'll look for the level E. I'll holler if I need any assistance!" I disagree before running in the building after him. I hear a gunshot ring through the halls. It's got to be Zero. He's got to be here to eliminate the level E. He _**must**_ be here somewhere!

"ZERO!" I call out loudly. I trip as my right ankle is ripped away from the ground. "Augh!" I squeal as I topple face first to the dirty floor. I snap my head back to see the level E, he has my foot in his grip.

"A friend of the hunter, aren't you?!" The ex-human chuckles, poking more out of a crater in the floor. He must have hid until I ran by.

I snarl, "What have you done to him?!" I use my other foot to kick out at his face, but he leans ever so slightly back, that my foot can't make contact with his face.

He ignores me and continues to laugh, "Your blood... it smells... _**heavenly**_. I'm so lucky! I caught two girls in one day! And you're much stronger than those other vampires here! You must be special!" He tugs at my foot, trying to yank me down the hole with him.

"Let _**GO**_!" I screech, enraged. I dig my nails in the floor, carving patterns as I struggle to regain my freedom.

"Time for dessert!" he announces, tugging down my sock and moving his fangs towards my calf.

Alright. Enough taking it easy on him. "Baaad idea, asshole," I spit. My eyes flash crimson and I send the highest charge of electricity down to my lower half to fry this son of a bitch.

The level E yelps as he's severely electrocuted. He jumps away from me and without warning is shot mid-air in the shoulder. He crashes down the pit, landing painfully on his back with a sickening thud.

A flash of silver hair rushes past me and down the hole, screaming, "Don't you touch her with your filthy hands!" Zero is my savior. He pounces on top of the vampire, pinning him on his stomach as the level E tries to escape. He points Bloody Rose at the vampire's temple. "Your stupid game of tag is finally over. This is the end!"

"D-damn... damn you!" The level E curses in pain.

I hop on down, landing somewhat near the two. Zero protected me. I never thought I'd see the day. He actually sounded concerned for my well-being. This from the boy who not too long ago wished for me to be dead and acted upon it. I hold a hand to my chest, unsure of this sudden change in him.

"Y-you're under orders..." Those are the only words I can say. Nothing else makes sense. I'd rather not question why he saved me.

"Yes, so don't try and stop me," the teenage hunter answers, glancing slightly at me with the corners of his eyes. I know that a level E this far gone has to be eliminated. I dont like the idea, but there's really nothing more we, hunters and vampires, can do for them. He returns his full attention back to his target he has trapped against the ground. "Your desire for blood has turned you into a serial killer. I will purge you of your sin."

So that's why Senri, Rima, and Zero are after this vampire. This level E has actually killed people. Multiple people. Level Es like this are proving to be very dangerous to humans. They are giving us vampires a bad name because they are unable to control themselves. That is why we rid them of the world. So they can cause no harm.

The level E becomes quiet. He doesn't struggle against Zero's weight pushing him on the floor anymore. Then, he speaks up in the quietest and calmest I've heard him, "Heh, it looks like I've been caught..." I notice his eyes have returned to a relatively normal look. He seems so much like an average human being now. Was this what he was like before he changed over? "At least... at least I won't kill anyone anymore..."

As Zero pulls the trigger, I whip my head away, clamping my eyes shut. It doesn't bother me that Zero has shot and killed a fellow vampire in front of me. What got to me was his last words, how human he looked in his last few moments. I won't ever forget him. I gulp back a few tears of pity and just offer up a quick prayer for his soul. _I wish I could have at least known your name..._

I open my eyes slowly to stare at the pile of dust that used to be a living, breathing, human. I wonder if anyone will miss him. Or is he just another person that no one remembers. He'll disappear completely... as if he never existed. As if he never lived. As if he never caused the trouble he did. I crouch down by the pile and spot something shiny laying on top. It's the bullet shell from Zero's anti-vampire weapon. I pick up the tiny piece of metal that took away that level E's life, slipping it into my pocket. I guess I will be the one to carry on his memory. I won't let any other human be turned into a mindless creature as long as I am there to stop it. This transformation from normal human to blood-crazed vampire needs to end. This level E has provided me with an even greater fight, another change I am willing to fight for.

Zero shook his head at my actions but says nothing to stop me. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" My hunter classmate asks, breaking the painfully awkward silence.

I shake my head, "N-no... and uhh... thanks..."

"Hmm?"

"For... for rescuing me... I guess..."

Suddenly, Rima's voice sounds above us, "Hey! Mr. Disciplinary Committee. We found a girl, she's still alive. What do you want us to do with her?" The lightly ginger haired vampire points to the unconscious human girl slung over Shiki's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

_Be more gently guys. Humans are so fragile... _I breathe a sigh if relief, glad that they at least found her while I fought off and distracted the level E. "Good job, Rima, Senri," I praise, "Hear that, Zero? She's alive, you saved her!" I smile to him, though he just shrugs it off. I can tell he's relieved, even if he doesn't come out and directly say it.

As our rag-tag team of three vampires and a vampire hunter parts ways, I notice a raven observing Zero and I from the safety of the tree line. An unsettling feeling arises in my chest as I lock eyes with the big, black bird. It makes me tense up. The raven stares back at me for about 3 seconds, ricochets off its perch, and flaps off into the horizon. I see that it caught Zero's attention as well when his lavender eyes narrow and his expression darkens.

"Let's go. You're not supposed to be off campus..." he grumbles, snatching my wrist and drags me up the road.

"O-ok!" I stutter, "You can let go ya know! I can walk by myself!"

Something's not right here. Whatever that was, it's got Zero spooked too. And this boy does not scare easily, if at all. Looks like I'm going to have to keep my eyes out for more than just level Es, vampire hunters, and the Senate. I don't like where this is all headed. I don't like how this is all turning out. Better say goodbye to letting my guard down. Those days of peace are coming to an end, I believe.


	9. Stalking

Satomi's POV

Today seems to be like any other day here at lovely Cross Academy. And by normal day I mean obnoxious. I still can't hear myself think over the cheers and squeals of my female peers. They seem much more lively today than previous days. They've got about the same amount of energy as they did when St. Xocolatl's Day rolled around. I notice Yuuki is struggling abit than usual in shoving the girls back as the Night Class passes by.

"Day Class students can't go beyond this point at this hour!" Yuuki announces to a wave of boos, hisses, and other mean phrases.

"Maybe we should help her... they're a lot crazier today..." I suggest to Akahina who yawns in reply.

My best friend disagrees, "Why? We're not Disciplinary Committee members. I'm not busting my ass trying to push rabid fangirls away from the Night Class! It ain't my job!"

I sigh, "You could have said it nicer... besides that, Yuuki did help me get back into the Day Class. We owe her that much..."

"So?! H-hey! Don't glare at me!" Akahina shouts, "I'm still not risking my neck!" She folds her arms over her chest as a sign of defiance and staying put.

"Fine, I'll help!" I grumble. I shove my way up to the front. "Girls, come on. Give Yuuki a break," I politely request, nudging a few girls back. "She doesn't make the rules, she just enforces them. Now, let's go. It's curfew."

"Kaneshirooooo!" One classmate with shoulder-blade length, light brown hair whines, "I only want to take one photo! Not you tooooo!" The girl shoves her silver, digital camera in my face and whimpers some more for me to move.

Her friends form into a wall and start to push me back until I feel a hand on my back stop us in our tracks. The disbelief on my peers face makes me believe Zero has finally intervened.

"Zero, I don't nee-" I start but my jaw dropping stops my sentence. The hand on my back actually belongs to Hanabusa.

He grins, commenting, "Looks like you need help."

I tilt my head, "H-huh? N-no." That's when the asshole yanks me behind the school gates, just as they shut. Every other Day Class student is cut off outside.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID ONLY SATOMI GET IN?!" I hear a classmate complain loudly through the door. There are other less friendly catcalls as well. Oh, I am going to certainly enjoy going back out there after this. I'm going to kill Aido... bring him back to life... to kill him again.

"Hee hee!" Hanabusa playfully giggles, "They're so jealous of you, Lady Satomi. How cute."

I glare back at him, my eyes the very pit of hell. I snap, fangs bared, "And who's fault is that?! Why the hell did you pull me in here, you doofus!" There are other words I should call him, but Kaname is literally feet from us.

"You say that after I just rescued you!" Hanabusa sobs, pretending to be hurt, "That's cold, Lady Satomi. You've hurt my feelings!"

I crack my knuckles, warning, "Oh, I'll hurt more than your feelings!"

"Aido... please don't make things difficult for Lady Satomi..." Takuma speaks up. Both him and Kaname approach.

Kaname looks a little annoyed. He sighs, "Satomi... don't let your kindness get you into trouble."

"Hey! I had no intention of being swooped up!" I defend.

He pats my head and calmly laughs, "Yes, yes. Don't take things so defensively, Satomi. I was only kidding. At any rate, you should head on back before the Disciplinary Committee gets angry with you."

"I-I'd like to have a quick word in private with Lady Satomi, Kaname. I'll be in class in a second!" Takuma chirps.

Kaname nods with a smile, "Take as long as you need. Goodnight, Satomi."

"G-goodnight, Kaname..." I reply as he and the rest of the Night Class leaves me with Takuma.

We stand for a while in an akward silence. The kind where you want to say something, but you feel like you'll say something stupid, so you choose to let the other person speak. Except they're having the same issue, so the awkwardness just grows.

"I... I just wanted to tell you... there's a new transfer student coming tonight," he spits out.

"But what does a transfer student have to do with me? I'm not in the Night Class, this isn't my business to be involved in," I mention.

Takuma sighs, running a hand thorough his hair. "Something... something doesn't feel right..." My flaxen haired vampire friend takes my hands into his. We both faintly blush for a few moments until he speaks up again, "Promise me that you'll be careful!" He sounds so serious, it's a little worrying.

"T-Takuma, I am 17 years old, I'll be okay! I don't know why you're so worried."

"Just promise me!"

"O-ok!"

He sounds so sincere... so uneasy. The least I can do is agree to his promise, if only to ease his mind. "And Lady Satomi, I-"

_BAM!_

The door slams open as Zero enters looking absolutely pissed off. He snatches my forearm forcefully and rips me away from Takuma. "Can't believe you let yourself get carried off. I'd expect that from Yuuki, not you!" he grumbles, dragging me through the doors.

I glance back and only catch a small glimpse of Takuma frowning before the oak doors close with a loud click, cutting off my view. I swear if I'm in serious trouble, I'm taking Hanabusa Aido down with me.

"Zero, I can-" I begin to explain.

"Just go to your dorm. And stop getting into trouble," Zero warns, walking away. That's when I notice the absence of all the Day Class students. They must have been forced to leave when Hanabusa kidnapped me. Then I see Akahina making a bee-line straight for me.

"I SAW YOU WITH ICHIJO!" Akahina shouts excited. Her black, neck length hair bounces, the scarlet highlight strip dancing. "DID YOU MAKE HANABUSA NAB YOU SO YOU TWO COULD HAVE SOME _**ALOOOONE **_TIME?!"

"N-NO!" I shriek, "I DON'T EVEN-"

She starts making kissing noises. She's beginning to embarass the hell out of me, luckily no one is nearby to overhear her taunting. "Come on, you two have been acting really weird. Especially when it's only you two around!"

I never even told her that Takuma and I nearly kissed in the infirmary. I don't plan to either. I was just exhausted from Zero's attack, that's all. "Akahina, I don't _**like**_ him like that!"

"You don't?" she sighs, disappointed.

"I swear, I don't," I nod, "We both know who I like..."

"Wish you'd get over him..."

"Sometimes me too... me too."

"It's late, we'll go back to the dorm, then you can tell me what Ichijo said!" Akahina suggests.

We go back and I explain the new transfer student situation with Akahina.

"But if this is a Night Class student, why is Ichijo so worried about you?" she cocks her head.

I shrug, not fully understanding his motive either. "It's unusual that a vampire would transfer in so late on the year. But you're right, I don't see why he's so anxious either..."

"I think he likes you."

"Yeah, I'm his friend and I like him too, your point?"

"Not that kind of like, Satomi. I think Ichijo really cares about you. I think he's just scared that you'll get really hurt again..."

I flush at the idea that Takuma could possibly have feelings besides friendship for me. I can barely deal with the one boy I have a crush on... I don't think I can manage having someone like Takuma crushing on me. I'd rather not be a part of a love triangle.

"C-can we please drop this?" I stammer.

Akahina points her index finger at me from her bed, exclaiming, "SEE?! THIS IS WHAT I MEANT EARLIER! You two are always blushing and tangling your words up when the other comes up in a conversation!"

I quickly roll off my bed, walking away from her to lock myself in the bathroom. "Conversation's over, I'm done!" I retort through the wood.

My bestie angrily rattles the doorknob, cursing, "Satomi, open the _**damn**_ door! We're not done talking, you're hiding something! You and Ichijo!" Akahina pounds her fists on the oak.

I ignore her, running the tap and splashing some water on my heated face. _Stop thinking about him, Satomi!_

"SATOMI! OPEN THE GODFORSAKEN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT OFF THE HINDGES!" she screams, "Stop hiding things from me! When did it get to where we can't tell each other everything?! Have we not been through enough together?! Why don't you trust me anymore?!"

She's right. I used to tell her everything, no hesitation. When did I star being so secretive? Why did I feel this need to hide things from my very best friend? As if I couldn't trust her. It's not like I don't trust her. No, I'd trust her with my very life; my eyes blindfolded, my hands and legs tied useless. Why am I so ashamed of something that nothing came out of?

I open the door and take a deep breathe in. _You can do this, Satomi. Akahina will never judge you._ I admit, "The reason Takuma and I have been acting so strangly around each other lately is... because we almost kissed in the infirmary... the day you and Hanabusa walked me back to the Moon Dorm."

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asks, less irritated.

"Honestly, I'd been trying to forget about it. Like it'd never happened. But I was embarassed. Here I was, saying that I'm in love with one person only to nearly lock lips with another boy!"

"That's called being a teenage girl. We can't make up our minds when it comes to three things; shoes, clothes, and _**boys**_. You ain't the first girl to be confused about which boy she likes more. Seriously, have you met Yuuki Cross?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?"

I quickly remind her, "I don't think we want to go there, Fire Hazard."

"I'm not a- ok, maybe I am..." Akahina yields.

So with that situation solved, I begin to help Akahina with her homework. Together we take turns solving each equation. Well, more or less on my turns I just guide Akahina through the problem, making her solve it herself. We take a snack break just to talk about things like normal girls should. We avoid topics of level Es, the Senate, and the Vampire Hunter Association. For once, it feels like it was before this whole mess of unveiled secrets, mistakes, and drama. It reminds me of how much I miss those old days where nothing bothered me, no one knew of my existence, and Akahina was safe. I'm so envious of my human classmates. They are all so blissfully unaware. They don't have the same magnitude of issues and dangers that we vampires must deal with daily. I long to have the peaceful, quiet lives that they live.

"H-hey, Satomi," my best friend yawns, "It's really late... I'm going to bed..." It is true. It is really late.

"Alright, I'll finish the rest of your homework. Just this once!" I smile gently, "Goodnight." I move her homework onto my desk as Akahina settles into her bed. I hadn't realized how much time had past. My body didn't react because I'm normally awake at this time anyway. This is the longest time I've talked with Akahina like an average human in the longest time. How long would it be until we talked like this again? About shoes, clothes, boys, the random funny moments in our lives? Were we only capable of discussing problems involving the vampire and hunter worlds now?

I shake my head. I have to focus my mind on Akahina's work, not my depressing thoughts. I plow through her work, finishing around 1 in the morning. I lay on my bed and watch my human friend sleep.

_"At least... I won't kill anyone anymore..." _The level E from a few days ago echoes in my mind.

That's right. The bullet shell is on my wrist along with my bracelet. I poked a hole in the metal and attached it to the chain.

My body tenses as I scan Akahina contently wrapped up in a cacoon of her blankets. No, she will not become like that vampire boy that Zero had to kill. I will not let that happen. _Stop it, Satomi. Akahina's not like that boy! _It's true, Akahina still has yet to show signs of changing over. I haven't even seen her take out a blood tablet. She continues to scrunch her nose when she sees me take them. Akahina's still human, I need to let her live her life, enjoying the time she has as a human girl to the fullest. Until she becomes a problem for the academy and the student body, I will keep out of her business.

I relax myself and decide to read a book which I finish by morning when I need to wake Akahina. We both take turns in the bathroom to get ready for afternoon classes before heading out. Akahina and I run into Yuuki and Yori while on our way. Zero eventually joins us, as quiet as ever.

"You seem tired, Yuuki," Yori observes as her best friend trudges along.

Yuuki nods and sighs, "Well, it is getting harder to control the fangirls outside." It's clear that this small brunette is beyond exhausted. Yuuki can barely keep her eyes open nor walk in a straight line.

"Ain't that the truth... they're really riled up..." I add, recalling yesterday's fiasco.

"That's because it's almost time for the ball," Yori states. It is time for the annual ball at Cross Academy. The Day Class and Night Class could mingle that night. That's why all the girls are batshit crazy right now... well more than ever.

"Yeah... but I'm more worried about the upcoming exams than the ball," Yuuki admits with a nervous laugh.

Akahina groans at the mention of the finals, "Oh man! I totally forgot!"

"And you two are the problem... _**Yuuki Cross**_and _**Akahina Ryo!**_" An agitated make voice chirps behind us. The pitch is too high for Zero, not that he'd really talk about something like grades. We turn to see our class representative, Kasumi Kageyama, absolutely fuming. I swear, if it was possible, he'd have steam pouring out his nose like a mechanical bull. "The ball is a Cross Academy tradition! And the class which scores the lowest on the exams is the class fated to work the ball that year!" He fixes his glasses and whirls around, pausing before continuing his rant, "I'm ver worried... you two alone are responsible for bringing down our class average every year!"

Yori defends the two girls, "You do realize that's a rather mean way of putting it, Class Rep?"

"She's right! And Akahina's been doing fairly well in class!" I snap with much annoyance.

Kageyama ignores us and banters on, "The ball is a precious, official event in which the Day Class and Night Class attend!" He whips around violently and screeches, "And if I don't get a chance to dance with Ruka this year... I'LL HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU TWO FOR LIFE!" With that said, our delusional, over-hormonal class representative goes monitoring down the halls.

Yuuki gulps and shakes with panic, "Oh man, it looks like I'm going to have to study as if my life depends on it or I'll fail for sure!" The poor human girl whimpers, a whipped dog in fear of her master.

I shake my head in disapproval. "Don't get so worked up, Yuuki," I advise, "You can always ask your father to get a good tutor for you. I'll even do it since I'm going to be working with Akahina."

Zero's light intake of breath and snap of his head off to the left of us, alerts the rest of us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuuki asks as we all focus on whatever has Zero's attention.

My jaw nearly slams to the ground like a paper weight when I see what's going on. Takuma's chasing around a new, strange, Night Class girl around the terrace. This giggly, cumbersome, silver-haired vampire must be the transfer student Takuma warned me about. Now I see why, she's going to be a problem for all of us vampires.

"You can't go that way! The Day Class is still in session!" Takuma whines, "Mariaaaa!" He's not enjoying this. I can tell this girl is being quite the thorn in his side. It's been 3 seconds, and I already don't like this girl. She's being too carefree.

The girl, Maria, laughs as if this is all just a joke. "Don't worry!" she soothes, "I just want to look at the cafe terrace!" The ignorantly playful aristocrat twirls around and faces our group. She locks her bluish-grey eyes with Zero's light lavender eyes. Maria chuckles, "This is fuuuun!"

"H-hey! That's far enough!" Takuma sounds exhausted and piqued as he scrambles up in an attempt to catch Maria. However, she snickers a "hee hee" and scurries away from the now frazzled Takuma. His only option is to follow her and repeat the aggravating cycle.

Yuuki finally processes the scenario. She exclaims, "What are Night Class students doing out here?!" The female Disciplinary Committee member lunges after them.

Zero catches her by the arm, yanking Yuuki back. "Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice Dorm President can handle her on his own, ok?" the hunter warns, unusually protective of Yuuki.

"Ah... o-ok, Zero..." she replies.

I offer, "Yuuki, I can go help Takuma if you're that worried about it." Seriously. The new transfer's only an aristocrat. This Maria girl is bound to listen to me.

And then hell calls to me with a chipper, "Oooooh, Satoooomiiiiii!"

I turn to view Hanabusa gliding towards me. I don't particularly enjoy that devious look on his face. His blue eyes are sparkling with mischief. "W-what are you-?!"

"Good afternoon!" Hanabusa interrupts me and grabs hold of my hands with his, "This is the second time we've met during the day!"

"Even Idol is here!" a female classmate cheers. A few squeals accompany.

Infuriated by his playboy attitude, I rip my hands away and turn on my heel to storm away. Except as I turn, the idiot hugs me from behind. "W-WHAT THE?! H-HEY!" I roar, squirming violently.

"NOOOO! HE'S HUGGING HER!" another of my peers whines. It's not under my free will. I didn't ask for this. It's not the end of the world, get over it. Jeez, these girls sometimes.

Hanabusa brings his lips close to my ear, whispering, "Aww, sounds like these jealous girls will bully you from now on, Lady Satomi."

"Aidooooo..." I snarl, "Get off me... or you lose both arms! _**One... Two... Thr-**_"

The honey-blonde vampire boy releases me, holding his arms up in submission. What isn't helping his case is the smile of achievement plastered on his face. "I was only kidding," he smirks.

"And _**I**_ was serious," I growl.

"Hanabusa," Zero speaks up, "If you have a moment, I'd like to have a word with you."

Hanabusa grins, "Oh, alright. I actually wanted to talk to you too."

Yuuki seems confused. She stutters out, "H-huh?! Zero?!"

The male Disciplinary Committee member hands his parter his set of textbooks. Again, Zero warns, "Yuuki, be careful around Maria Kurenai." With Hanabusa in tow, Zero walks off.

"And don't you two go getting in a fight either!" Yuuki yells out as the boys leave. We watch them until they are out of eyesight.

Yori peeps,"I'm worried..."

Yuuki replies, "Oh, he'll be alright... I think..."

Akahina and I nod, "Yeah, Zero's a big boy."

"N-no..." Yori shakes her head and delicately places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm worried about you, Kaneshiro..." The dark blonde girl nods her head to the riled up classmates of ours, standing merely feet from us, shooting daggers.

I take in those enrages glares and gulp. I pale and turn to my best friend, moving slowly. I take my bag off my shoulders with the slightest motions. "Uhhh... s-sorry, Akahina... TAKE MY STUFF!" I literally fling my belongings, not really aiming, and rocket away with an angry mob after my hide.

"ALRIGHT, KANESHIRO! YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" many of the girls yowl as they chase me down the halls.

"I-IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!" I cry, booking it around the corner sharply. In one, swift bound, I leap for the balcony above my head, using the wall as a springboard. I catch the railing with a quiet shout of, "YES!" I hoist myself up to lay flay with my stomach against the oak. I hold my breath, observing my angered peers fly by, demanding I give myself up. Oh, I'm _**soooo**_ gonna kill Aido later for this!

"Hey!" a quiet voice startles me.

"Aaah!" I squeal, tumbling off the railing, luckily onto the floor of the balcony, "Owww..."

"S-SORRY!" the voice shouts, helping me up into a sitting position. It's Takuma. The blonde vampire laughs uncomfortably, "It looks like you're having trouble being chased too."

"Takuma!" I exclaim, "W-where's Maria? Did you catch her?"

He swivels his index finger on the ground. Takuma chuckles again nervously, "Well... it seems that while the Day Class girls were chasing me, she managed to slip away... and I haven't seen her since..." The poor guy. He is trying so hard to keep peace in the academy and between infantile Maria and the naïve Day Class girls, he isn't able to do that.

"Ah... you sure have it rough being the Vice Dorm President, having to deal with things like this..."

"Ah heh heh ehe... well... you see, I think if Kaname were to ask everyone in the Night Class to bear the same responsiblities as me... they would probably do it too. You know that a pureblood has countless powers and one of those abilities is to make other vampires who aren't purebloods obey them. And both you and Kaname refuse to use your powers in such a way. So that's why, when it's needed, I offer to take on tasks of this nature."

I can't help but smile. His intentions were so pure and kind. He had no alterior motive for helping Kaname. Takuma truly is a dependable person that utterly cares about his friends. I touch the back of his hand, laying mine over his. I murmur, "That's so nice of you, Takuma."

He immediately takes my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "Y-you can expect the same for you, Lady Satomi! If you need anything, d-don't hesitate to ask me!" Takuma bravely declares, blushing a rose-pink.

"T-thank you, Takuma," I reply.

I honestly don't want him to exhaust himself over pleasing me. Or shirk his work for Kaname because of something I asked him to do. Takuma has enough on his plate. But... I still can't pass up having him as an ally. I need people to have my back. There are many hidden dangers lurking around, we vampires need to depend on each other to survive. However, I must not become too dependent on Takuma or any of my friends. I do not wish to be a nuisance.


	10. Nuisance

Satomi's POV

Today seems to be like any other day here at lovely Cross Academy. And by normal day I mean obnoxious. I still can't hear myself think over the cheers and squeals of my female peers. They seem much more lively today than previous days. They've got about the same amount of energy as they did when St. Xocolatl's Day rolled around. I notice Yuuki is struggling abit than usual in shoving the girls back as the Night Class passes by.

"Day Class students can't go beyond this point at this hour!" Yuuki announces to a wave of boos, hisses, and other mean phrases.

"Maybe we should help her... they're a lot crazier today..." I suggest to Akahina who yawns in reply.

My best friend disagrees, "Why? We're not Disciplinary Committee members. I'm not busting my ass trying to push rabid fangirls away from the Night Class! It ain't my job!"

I sigh, "You could have said it nicer... besides that, Yuuki did help me get back into the Day Class. We owe her that much..."

"So?! H-hey! Don't glare at me!" Akahina shouts, "I'm still not risking my neck!" She folds her arms over her chest as a sign of defiance and staying put.

"Fine, I'll help!" I grumble. I shove my way up to the front. "Girls, come on. Give Yuuki a break," I politely request, nudging a few girls back. "She doesn't make the rules, she just enforces them. Now, let's go. It's curfew."

"Kaneshirooooo!" One classmate with shoulder-blade length, light brown hair whines, "I only want to take one photo! Not you tooooo!" The girl shoves her silver, digital camera in my face and whimpers some more for me to move.

Her friends form into a wall and start to push me back until I feel a hand on my back stop us in our tracks. The disbelief on my peers face makes me believe Zero has finally intervened.

"Zero, I don't nee-" I start but my jaw dropping stops my sentence. The hand on my back actually belongs to Hanabusa.

He grins, commenting, "Looks like you need help."

I tilt my head, "H-huh? N-no." That's when the asshole yanks me behind the school gates, just as they shut. Every other Day Class student is cut off outside.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DID ONLY SATOMI GET IN?!" I hear a classmate complain loudly through the door. There are other less friendly catcalls as well. Oh, I am going to certainly enjoy going back out there after this. I'm going to kill Aido... bring him back to life... to kill him again.

"Hee hee!" Hanabusa playfully giggles, "They're so jealous of you, Lady Satomi. How cute."

I glare back at him, my eyes the very pit of hell. I snap, fangs bared, "And who's fault is that?! Why the hell did you pull me in here, you doofus!" There are other words I should call him, but Kaname is literally feet from us.

"You say that after I just rescued you!" Hanabusa sobs, pretending to be hurt, "That's cold, Lady Satomi. You've hurt my feelings!"

I crack my knuckles, warning, "Oh, I'll hurt more than your feelings!"

"Aido... please don't make things difficult for Lady Satomi..." Takuma speaks up. Both him and Kaname approach.

Kaname looks a little annoyed. He sighs, "Satomi... don't let your kindness get you into trouble."

"Hey! I had no intention of being swooped up!" I defend.

He pats my head and calmly laughs, "Yes, yes. Don't take things so defensively, Satomi. I was only kidding. At any rate, you should head on back before the Disciplinary Committee gets angry with you."

"I-I'd like to have a quick word in private with Lady Satomi, Kaname. I'll be in class in a second!" Takuma chirps.

Kaname nods with a smile, "Take as long as you need. Goodnight, Satomi."

"G-goodnight, Kaname..." I reply as he and the rest of the Night Class leaves me with Takuma.

We stand for a while in an akward silence. The kind where you want to say something, but you feel like you'll say something stupid, so you choose to let the other person speak. Except they're having the same issue, so the awkwardness just grows.

"I... I just wanted to tell you... there's a new transfer student coming tonight," he spits out.

"But what does a transfer student have to do with me? I'm not in the Night Class, this isn't my business to be involved in," I mention.

Takuma sighs, running a hand thorough his hair. "Something... something doesn't feel right..." My flaxen haired vampire friend takes my hands into his. We both faintly blush for a few moments until he speaks up again, "Promise me that you'll be careful!" He sounds so serious, it's a little worrying.

"T-Takuma, I am 17 years old, I'll be okay! I don't know why you're so worried."

"Just promise me!"

"O-ok!"

He sounds so sincere... so uneasy. The least I can do is agree to his promise, if only to ease his mind. "And Lady Satomi, I-"

_BAM!_

The door slams open as Zero enters looking absolutely pissed off. He snatches my forearm forcefully and rips me away from Takuma. "Can't believe you let yourself get carried off. I'd expect that from Yuuki, not you!" he grumbles, dragging me through the doors.

I glance back and only catch a small glimpse of Takuma frowning before the oak doors close with a loud click, cutting off my view. I swear if I'm in serious trouble, I'm taking Hanabusa Aido down with me.

"Zero, I can-" I begin to explain.

"Just go to your dorm. And stop getting into trouble," Zero warns, walking away. That's when I notice the absence of all the Day Class students. They must have been forced to leave when Hanabusa kidnapped me. Then I see Akahina making a bee-line straight for me.

"I SAW YOU WITH ICHIJO!" Akahina shouts excited. Her black, neck length hair bounces, the scarlet highlight strip dancing. "DID YOU MAKE HANABUSA NAB YOU SO YOU TWO COULD HAVE SOME _**ALOOOONE **_TIME?!"

"N-NO!" I shriek, "I DON'T EVEN-"

She starts making kissing noises. She's beginning to embarass the hell out of me, luckily no one is nearby to overhear her taunting. "Come on, you two have been acting really weird. Especially when it's only you two around!"

I never even told her that Takuma and I nearly kissed in the infirmary. I don't plan to either. I was just exhausted from Zero's attack, that's all. "Akahina, I don't _**like**_ him like that!"

"You don't?" she sighs, disappointed.

"I swear, I don't," I nod, "We both know who I like..."

"Wish you'd get over him..."

"Sometimes me too... me too."

"It's late, we'll go back to the dorm, then you can tell me what Ichijo said!" Akahina suggests.

We go back and I explain the new transfer student situation with Akahina.

"But if this is a Night Class student, why is Ichijo so worried about you?" she cocks her head.

I shrug, not fully understanding his motive either. "It's unusual that a vampire would transfer in so late on the year. But you're right, I don't see why he's so anxious either..."

"I think he likes you."

"Yeah, I'm his friend and I like him too, your point?"

"Not that kind of like, Satomi. I think Ichijo really cares about you. I think he's just scared that you'll get really hurt again..."

I flush at the idea that Takuma could possibly have feelings besides friendship for me. I can barely deal with the one boy I have a crush on... I don't think I can manage having someone like Takuma crushing on me. I'd rather not be a part of a love triangle.

"C-can we please drop this?" I stammer.

Akahina points her index finger at me from her bed, exclaiming, "SEE?! THIS IS WHAT I MEANT EARLIER! You two are always blushing and tangling your words up when the other comes up in a conversation!"

I quickly roll off my bed, walking away from her to lock myself in the bathroom. "Conversation's over, I'm done!" I retort through the wood.

My bestie angrily rattles the doorknob, cursing, "Satomi, open the _**damn**_ door! We're not done talking, you're hiding something! You and Ichijo!" Akahina pounds her fists on the oak.

I ignore her, running the tap and splashing some water on my heated face. _Stop thinking about him, Satomi!_

"SATOMI! OPEN THE GODFORSAKEN DOOR BEFORE I BUST IT OFF THE HINDGES!" she screams, "Stop hiding things from me! When did it get to where we can't tell each other everything?! Have we not been through enough together?! Why don't you trust me anymore?!"

She's right. I used to tell her everything, no hesitation. When did I star being so secretive? Why did I feel this need to hide things from my very best friend? As if I couldn't trust her. It's not like I don't trust her. No, I'd trust her with my very life; my eyes blindfolded, my hands and legs tied useless. Why am I so ashamed of something that nothing came out of?

I open the door and take a deep breathe in. _You can do this, Satomi. Akahina will never judge you._ I admit, "The reason Takuma and I have been acting so strangly around each other lately is... because we almost kissed in the infirmary... the day you and Hanabusa walked me back to the Moon Dorm."

"How come you didn't tell me?" she asks, less irritated.

"Honestly, I'd been trying to forget about it. Like it'd never happened. But I was embarassed. Here I was, saying that I'm in love with one person only to nearly lock lips with another boy!"

"That's called being a teenage girl. We can't make up our minds when it comes to three things; shoes, clothes, and _**boys**_. You ain't the first girl to be confused about which boy she likes more. Seriously, have you met Yuuki Cross?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"Of course I'm right! When am I ever wrong?"

I quickly remind her, "I don't think we want to go there, Fire Hazard."

"I'm not a- ok, maybe I am..." Akahina yields.

So with that situation solved, I begin to help Akahina with her homework. Together we take turns solving each equation. Well, more or less on my turns I just guide Akahina through the problem, making her solve it herself. We take a snack break just to talk about things like normal girls should. We avoid topics of level Es, the Senate, and the Vampire Hunter Association. For once, it feels like it was before this whole mess of unveiled secrets, mistakes, and drama. It reminds me of how much I miss those old days where nothing bothered me, no one knew of my existence, and Akahina was safe. I'm so envious of my human classmates. They are all so blissfully unaware. They don't have the same magnitude of issues and dangers that we vampires must deal with daily. I long to have the peaceful, quiet lives that they live.

"H-hey, Satomi," my best friend yawns, "It's really late... I'm going to bed..." It is true. It is really late.

"Alright, I'll finish the rest of your homework. Just this once!" I smile gently, "Goodnight." I move her homework onto my desk as Akahina settles into her bed. I hadn't realized how much time had past. My body didn't react because I'm normally awake at this time anyway. This is the longest time I've talked with Akahina like an average human in the longest time. How long would it be until we talked like this again? About shoes, clothes, boys, the random funny moments in our lives? Were we only capable of discussing problems involving the vampire and hunter worlds now?

I shake my head. I have to focus my mind on Akahina's work, not my depressing thoughts. I plow through her work, finishing around 1 in the morning. I lay on my bed and watch my human friend sleep.

_"At least... I won't kill anyone anymore..." _The level E from a few days ago echoes in my mind.

That's right. The bullet shell is on my wrist along with my bracelet. I poked a hole in the metal and attached it to the chain.

My body tenses as I scan Akahina contently wrapped up in a cacoon of her blankets. No, she will not become like that vampire boy that Zero had to kill. I will not let that happen. _Stop it, Satomi. Akahina's not like that boy! _It's true, Akahina still has yet to show signs of changing over. I haven't even seen her take out a blood tablet. She continues to scrunch her nose when she sees me take them. Akahina's still human, I need to let her live her life, enjoying the time she has as a human girl to the fullest. Until she becomes a problem for the academy and the student body, I will keep out of her business.

I relax myself and decide to read a book which I finish by morning when I need to wake Akahina. We both take turns in the bathroom to get ready for afternoon classes before heading out. Akahina and I run into Yuuki and Yori while on our way. Zero eventually joins us, as quiet as ever.

"You seem tired, Yuuki," Yori observes as her best friend trudges along.

Yuuki nods and sighs, "Well, it is getting harder to control the fangirls outside." It's clear that this small brunette is beyond exhausted. Yuuki can barely keep her eyes open nor walk in a straight line.

"Ain't that the truth... they're really riled up..." I add, recalling yesterday's fiasco.

"That's because it's almost time for the ball," Yori states. It is time for the annual ball at Cross Academy. The Day Class and Night Class could mingle that night. That's why all the girls are batshit crazy right now... well more than ever.

"Yeah... but I'm more worried about the upcoming exams than the ball," Yuuki admits with a nervous laugh.

Akahina groans at the mention of the finals, "Oh man! I totally forgot!"

"And you two are the problem... _**Yuuki Cross**_and _**Akahina Ryo!**_" An agitated make voice chirps behind us. The pitch is too high for Zero, not that he'd really talk about something like grades. We turn to see our class representative, Kasumi Kageyama, absolutely fuming. I swear, if it was possible, he'd have steam pouring out his nose like a mechanical bull. "The ball is a Cross Academy tradition! And the class which scores the lowest on the exams is the class fated to work the ball that year!" He fixes his glasses and whirls around, pausing before continuing his rant, "I'm ver worried... you two alone are responsible for bringing down our class average every year!"

Yori defends the two girls, "You do realize that's a rather mean way of putting it, Class Rep?"

"She's right! And Akahina's been doing fairly well in class!" I snap with much annoyance.

Kageyama ignores us and banters on, "The ball is a precious, official event in which the Day Class and Night Class attend!" He whips around violently and screeches, "And if I don't get a chance to dance with Ruka this year... I'LL HOLD A GRUDGE AGAINST YOU TWO FOR LIFE!" With that said, our delusional, over-hormonal class representative goes monitoring down the halls.

Yuuki gulps and shakes with panic, "Oh man, it looks like I'm going to have to study as if my life depends on it or I'll fail for sure!" The poor human girl whimpers, a whipped dog in fear of her master.

I shake my head in disapproval. "Don't get so worked up, Yuuki," I advise, "You can always ask your father to get a good tutor for you. I'll even do it since I'm going to be working with Akahina."

Zero's light intake of breath and snap of his head off to the left of us, alerts the rest of us.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yuuki asks as we all focus on whatever has Zero's attention.

My jaw nearly slams to the ground like a paper weight when I see what's going on. Takuma's chasing around a new, strange, Night Class girl around the terrace. This giggly, cumbersome, silver-haired vampire must be the transfer student Takuma warned me about. Now I see why, she's going to be a problem for all of us vampires.

"You can't go that way! The Day Class is still in session!" Takuma whines, "Mariaaaa!" He's not enjoying this. I can tell this girl is being quite the thorn in his side. It's been 3 seconds, and I already don't like this girl. She's being too carefree.

The girl, Maria, laughs as if this is all just a joke. "Don't worry!" she soothes, "I just want to look at the cafe terrace!" The ignorantly playful aristocrat twirls around and faces our group. She locks her bluish-grey eyes with Zero's light lavender eyes. Maria chuckles, "This is fuuuun!"

"H-hey! That's far enough!" Takuma sounds exhausted and piqued as he scrambles up in an attempt to catch Maria. However, she snickers a "hee hee" and scurries away from the now frazzled Takuma. His only option is to follow her and repeat the aggravating cycle.

Yuuki finally processes the scenario. She exclaims, "What are Night Class students doing out here?!" The female Disciplinary Committee member lunges after them.

Zero catches her by the arm, yanking Yuuki back. "Stay away from that transfer student. The Vice Dorm President can handle her on his own, ok?" the hunter warns, unusually protective of Yuuki.

"Ah... o-ok, Zero..." she replies.

I offer, "Yuuki, I can go help Takuma if you're that worried about it." Seriously. The new transfer's only an aristocrat. This Maria girl is bound to listen to me.

And then hell calls to me with a chipper, "Oooooh, Satoooomiiiiii!"

I turn to view Hanabusa gliding towards me. I don't particularly enjoy that devious look on his face. His blue eyes are sparkling with mischief. "W-what are you-?!"

"Good afternoon!" Hanabusa interrupts me and grabs hold of my hands with his, "This is the second time we've met during the day!"

"Even Idol is here!" a female classmate cheers. A few squeals accompany.

Infuriated by his playboy attitude, I rip my hands away and turn on my heel to storm away. Except as I turn, the idiot hugs me from behind. "W-WHAT THE?! H-HEY!" I roar, squirming violently.

"NOOOO! HE'S HUGGING HER!" another of my peers whines. It's not under my free will. I didn't ask for this. It's not the end of the world, get over it. Jeez, these girls sometimes.

Hanabusa brings his lips close to my ear, whispering, "Aww, sounds like these jealous girls will bully you from now on, Lady Satomi."

"Aidooooo..." I snarl, "Get off me... or you lose both arms! _**One... Two... Thr-**_"

The honey-blonde vampire boy releases me, holding his arms up in submission. What isn't helping his case is the smile of achievement plastered on his face. "I was only kidding," he smirks.

"And _**I**_ was serious," I growl.

"Hanabusa," Zero speaks up, "If you have a moment, I'd like to have a word with you."

Hanabusa grins, "Oh, alright. I actually wanted to talk to you too."

Yuuki seems confused. She stutters out, "H-huh?! Zero?!"

The male Disciplinary Committee member hands his parter his set of textbooks. Again, Zero warns, "Yuuki, be careful around Maria Kurenai." With Hanabusa in tow, Zero walks off.

"And don't you two go getting in a fight either!" Yuuki yells out as the boys leave. We watch them until they are out of eyesight.

Yori peeps,"I'm worried..."

Yuuki replies, "Oh, he'll be alright... I think..."

Akahina and I nod, "Yeah, Zero's a big boy."

"N-no..." Yori shakes her head and delicately places a hand on my shoulder, "I'm worried about you, Kaneshiro..." The dark blonde girl nods her head to the riled up classmates of ours, standing merely feet from us, shooting daggers.

I take in those enrages glares and gulp. I pale and turn to my best friend, moving slowly. I take my bag off my shoulders with the slightest motions. "Uhhh... s-sorry, Akahina... TAKE MY STUFF!" I literally fling my belongings, not really aiming, and rocket away with an angry mob after my hide.

"ALRIGHT, KANESHIRO! YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" many of the girls yowl as they chase me down the halls.

"I-IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!" I cry, booking it around the corner sharply. In one, swift bound, I leap for the balcony above my head, using the wall as a springboard. I catch the railing with a quiet shout of, "YES!" I hoist myself up to lay flay with my stomach against the oak. I hold my breath, observing my angered peers fly by, demanding I give myself up. Oh, I'm _**soooo**_ gonna kill Aido later for this!

"Hey!" a quiet voice startles me.

"Aaah!" I squeal, tumbling off the railing, luckily onto the floor of the balcony, "Owww..."

"S-SORRY!" the voice shouts, helping me up into a sitting position. It's Takuma. The blonde vampire laughs uncomfortably, "It looks like you're having trouble being chased too."

"Takuma!" I exclaim, "W-where's Maria? Did you catch her?"

He swivels his index finger on the ground. Takuma chuckles again nervously, "Well... it seems that while the Day Class girls were chasing me, she managed to slip away... and I haven't seen her since..." The poor guy. He is trying so hard to keep peace in the academy and between infantile Maria and the naïve Day Class girls, he isn't able to do that.

"Ah... you sure have it rough being the Vice Dorm President, having to deal with things like this..."

"Ah heh heh ehe... well... you see, I think if Kaname were to ask everyone in the Night Class to bear the same responsiblities as me... they would probably do it too. You know that a pureblood has countless powers and one of those abilities is to make other vampires who aren't purebloods obey them. And both you and Kaname refuse to use your powers in such a way. So that's why, when it's needed, I offer to take on tasks of this nature."

I can't help but smile. His intentions were so pure and kind. He had no alterior motive for helping Kaname. Takuma truly is a dependable person that utterly cares about his friends. I touch the back of his hand, laying mine over his. I murmur, "That's so nice of you, Takuma."

He immediately takes my hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "Y-you can expect the same for you, Lady Satomi! If you need anything, d-don't hesitate to ask me!" Takuma bravely declares, blushing a rose-pink.

"T-thank you, Takuma," I reply.

I honestly don't want him to exhaust himself over pleasing me. Or shirk his work for Kaname because of something I asked him to do. Takuma has enough on his plate. But... I still can't pass up having him as an ally. I need people to have my back. There are many hidden dangers lurking around, we vampires need to depend on each other to survive. However, I must not become too dependent on Takuma or any of my friends. I do not wish to be a nuisance.


	11. Ballroom Blitz

Satomi's POV

Today is the day before the final exams. No homework has been assigned to allow for students to cram. Not that cramming is really effective. You either know it, or you don't. Not many girls stayed behind to watch the Night Class, Akahina and I included.

"Why'd you make us go straight to the dorm before saying hello to Kaname and Ichijo and Hanabusa?!" Akahina whines, flopping her math textbook down. She's laying on her back, practically upside down and off her bed.

"It's not good to lay with your head hanging off your bed like that, you're going to weaken your cranial arteries. You wanna end up dying one day for hanging upside down too periodically?" I say without looking up from my Chemistry textbook.

Akahina sits up but yowls, "That didn't answer my question!"

I look away from the text and sigh, "Because _**you**_ need to study. You can't cheat off me during the exams. It's one thing to copy my homework, but if you try to copy while we're testing, our scores will be nulled. Do you want to work the ball?" I know she wouldn't actually cheat during the exams. She knows I'd kill her if she caused my scores to get nulled.

"I'm not _**that**_ stupid, I'm just lazy!" my best friend objects, "It's only Yuuki who brings our averages down! I even get higher scores!"

"Yes, I realize that. But still, you can do better," I reply curtly, making an addition to my notes.

"But you're not studying much!" Akahina points out that I have my iPod on.

I roll my hazel eyes, ready to throw my whole Chemistry notebook at her. "I don't need to study! You can take a break in a minute." It's not like I'm not studying. The only subject I have to focus on is Chemisty based in the fact that I'm terrible in most science-related subjects.

"Hrrmmmm... _**fine**_..." she grumbles, puffing a cheek out. Akahina looks back at her textbook, flips a page, then pales. I can clearly read the confusion on her face. "Uhh... how do I do this?"

I get off my bed to see what she's pointing at. _Oh, she's struggling with rational functions. _"Easy peasy!" I take her pencil and start scribbling down in her notebook, "First, you'll factor and solve the denominator of x2-1 over x2-6x+5. What factors multiply to 5 and give you negative 6?"

"Ummm..." she briefly pauses, "(x-5) and (x-1)?"

"Good. Now factor your numerator."

"Sooo... (x-1) and (x+1)."

"Any factors that cancel are your holes, the rest in the denominator are asymptotes."

Akahina answers, "I have a hole at -1 and an asymptote at 5."

"Yes and no," I correct, "You'll need to write that you have a hole at x= -1 and an asymptote at x= 5. Got it?"

"Y-yeah! Thanks!" she chirps and continues to study. Hopefully, she'll retain all this information and pass tomorrow's exam, not that I'm too worried about her."

"Don't forget your horizontal asymptotes. If the degree of the numerator is less than the denominator then y= 0 is the horizontal asymptote. If the degree of the numerator is the same as the denominator then y= the lead coefficient of the numerator divided by the leading coefficient of the denominator is the horizontal asymptote. And if the degree of the numerator is greater than the degree of the denominator, there is no horizontal asymptote," I quickly remind.

"Got it!" Akahina beams.

And then it's the morning if the exams. Everyone in the classroom seems nervous and unprepared. They're flittering around, trying to squeeze notes out of one another.

"You ready?" I ask Akahina as we set our bags down.

"Nope," she replies curtly. At the sight of my horrified face, my best friend laughs her soon-to-be-kicked ass off, "I'm kidding, jeez!"

I begin to hiss something when a classmate nearby whines loudly, "How do I _**do this**_?! I fell asleep last _**niiiight**_!" The girl looks absolutely hopeless. She's covering her ears with her hands, staring intently at her open textbook. She's making her hair a mess.

"I can probably help in these last few minutes," I console, shuffling over to the troubled student.

"I forgot how we add and subtract rational expressions!" she tells me.

I nod, "Ah, those are tricky if you don't have the hang of them." Taking her pencil and one of her practice sheets, I begin explaining. "When you add and subtract rational expressions, you need common denominators. Take this problem here; x/x-2= 7/5. You're going to multiply both sides by 5(x-2) to eliminate the denominators so you'll be left with 5x= 7x-14. Subtract 5x and add 14 to the both sides and you'll get 14= 2x. Divide each side by 2 and you'll find your answer of x= 7."

"Oh my God!" she squeals, "KANESHIRO, YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

I smile genuinely, "You're welcome, good luck. Oh! And when finding the difference, be sure to distribute the negative to all terms in the 2nd part." I head back to my desk for last minute Chemistry and Biology checks.

Akahina leans close to my ear. "Did you notice that Zero's missing?" my best friend whispers pointing to his empty desk.

"No... I didn't," I murmur with a raised eyebrow, "Strange... think he's not feeling well?"

"I dunno," Akahina shrugs. "In any case, it's bad for our average for him to be out. You two always score the highest." Ooh... she has a point there...

I reply, "I'm sure he's fine. And so will our average as long as Yuuki does alright. Now, get ready. They're passing out the exams. Good luck!"

I relatively finish the exams quickly. I only struggled at the science portions but was somehow able to claw through. I take a nap, guarding my test sheets under my arms, while everyone else completes their tests.

"Yeeah, baabeh!" Akahina's shrill cheer stirs my sleep. The sound of my classmates chattering alerts me to the fact that the tests are indeed over.

I lift my head and chuckle, "Think you did well?"

"Yup!" she grins, "Thanks for tutoring me!"

"No problem. Say, I'll treat you to your favorite at the ice cream shop in town."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"All the time."

We leave class along with Yori and Yuuki. Akahina and I trail a little behind. Akahina babbles on and on about her ice cream, but I'm more focused on Yuuki who has been wavering for the past few minutes.

Concerned that she might pass out, I touch her, "Yuuki?! Are you alright?!"

The small human girl jumps, obviously startled. She stutters, "S-Satomi! W-what?!"

Yori nods, "She's right. You don't look that well." The ginger-haired girl suggests, "Maybeyou should go home and rest instead."

"Y-yeah, you're right..." Yuuki whimpers tiredly, "I'm sorry."

The sounds of girls shrieking grabs our attention. We all look up us to see that Kaname and Takuma are coming towards us.

"Good afternoon, Yuuki," Kaname greets, "You too, Satomi, Akahina."

Yuuki livens up at the sound of his voice, "K-Kaname!"

"Takuma! G-good afternoon!" I spit out as I realize Kaname is no longer paying any mind to me or Akahina.

My blonde friend smiles, "Hello, Satomi."

"Yuuki, can I have a word?" Kaname requests politely.

Takuma asks right after, "Satomi, may I speak with you too?"

Both Yuuki and I stutter out, "S-sure!"

Kaname leads Yuuki farther away than me and Takuma. There's a group of Day Class girls that have followed us. They're attempting to hide behind a tree.

"H-hey! Don't push me!"

"I didn't push you!"

Takuma faces them with a bright smile and waves to them, "Hiiiii!"

I flush in embarassment. "I wish you wouldn't bring so much attention to us..." I grumble, twisting the ball of my foot on the ground. I'd rather not be forced to explain to all these girls why Takuma and I seem to be so close.

"Sorry..." he mumbles, "I uhh... you will be at the ball, right?"

"I plan to, yes. Odds are, however, that the Day Class will be working it though," I answer.

Immediately, his face falls. He seems disappointed. "Oh..."

"Ah! B-but I'm sure I can t-take my turns my turns dancing! I umm..."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you there!"

"T-Takuma..."

Takuma ignores me and call to Kaname, "Kaname! We should really get going now!" There he goes, acting all chipper and carefree. I'd wish he'd pay more attention to his own feelings rather than trying to please others.

"Right," Kaname replies, then says something to Yuuki. My childhood friend walks past us, ruffling my hair as he goes by. I can hear him chuckle as he knows that I'm bristling in annoyance.

"Stop treating me like a child!" I mutter to myself.

"See you later, Yuuki," Takuma shouts. He pauses and rests a hand on my right shoulder. "Bye-bye, Lady Satomi..." The blonde vampire boy leaves along with Kaname before I am able to speak.

I do end up taking Akahina out to the ice cream shop as I promised. By the time we get back, we learn the news. The Day Class has to work the ball. So, that night, the whole class is crammed into the ballroom, setting up decorations and lighting equipment.

"Hey, isn't it curfew already?" a first year girl asks her friends.

An upperclassman approaches the finicky girls. "Don't you know? During the ball, curfews are pretty much lifted." Yeah, so we work all night...

One of the girls chirps, "Let's finish our work so we can practice our dancing! This is the only chance we have this year to dance with the Night Class students!"

"I hope I get to dance with Idol!"

"I want Takumaaaa!"

I unconsciously blush at the sound of his name. He looked like he was going to ask me to the ball. "Man... what am I going to do..." I sigh, my thoughts trailing off.

"Huh?" Akahina asks from beside me as she hands me a roll of tape to hang the streamers, "You say something?"

"No, it's nothing. Just talking to myself..."

I climb down the ladder to get another roll of streamers to hang. I see the class rep briskly stomp angrily over to the same girls that were just giggling about the ball.

Kasumi suddenly barks loudly, "YOU THERE! STOP CHATTERING AND GET TO WORK!" Turning his wrath from the noisy girls, our class representative storms up to Yuuki, who still is acting quite unusual, even for her. "Yuuki! Would you _**please**_ stop sitting around in a daze?! I don't know what is _**wrong**_ with you!" I twitch in anger as he rambles on, "I mean, _**really**_! It's because of _**you**_ that our class has to work the ball in the _**first place**_! From what I've heard, when you turned in your answer sheet, all you had written down was _**your name**_! Even Kaneshiro's perfect score wasn't enough to save us!"

Why yes, Class Rep! Please announce my scores to the entire Day Class without my consent! By all means! I ball my fists as he screams out this information, causing a few people to glance my way.

"If only Kiryu had taken the exam... IF I DON'T GET TO DANCE WITH RUKA, IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Alright. Last straw, I'm done. I bang my fist down as hard as I possibly can against the punch table they were still prepping. It violently shook and every single soul immediately shut up. "Yo! Lay off Yuuki and get some work done yourself, Kageyama! All you've done for the past 15 minutes is gripe! Hike up your skirt, build a bridge and _**get over it**_!"

Then, out of all people, Zero comes barging in, his shirt stained with blood. I hold my hand to my nose and turn my face away, trying to block the scent.

"Is that blood?"

"Was there a fight?"

"What happened to Zero?!"

Both Yuuki and Zero stroll into our supply closet. The frail girl shuts the door behind them. Everyone murmurs in confusion but returns to their work. Yet, I can smell Yuuki's blood. I attempt so persistently to ignore the aroma, my hands trembling as I work. I left my blood tablets on my desk. I'd taken some before I got here so even if someone got a paper cut or something minor, I wouldn't really be affected. This, I wasn't expecting.

"You okay?" Akahina asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah... It's nothing worth giving attention to."

"If you say so..."

And then it's the ball. Akahina and I show up relatively early.

For the ball, I'd curled the ends of my hair then gathered it into a ponytail that lays on the right side of my neck. A glittery, silver, rhinestone clip hides the hair band. I have one of my mother's silver, rhinestone necklaces on with earrings that matches my hair clip. Though, because of the way I styled my hair, you can only see the left earring. My dress is a strapless, taffeta gown, colored raspberry mixed with lighter shades of pink in the pleats and with rhinestone details on the bust down to my torso. To make myself taller, I wear my 3 inch, sparkly-silver, criss-cross heels. As I wait patiently for Zero, Akahina and Hanabusa approach me, their arms linked.

"Satomi, don't get your hopes up. Just dance with somebody!" my best friend advises, "Why not Ichijo?" Akahina is, of course, wearing a scarlet, sweetheart neck, mermaid-style ballgown. Underneath is a section of white lace. There is a decorative white pattern wound around her bust and girth. She placed a single crimson rose in her hair as her only form of jewelry. Akahina had almost succeeded on wearing her red Converse to the ball, luckily, not so much for her I suppose, I caught her and forced her into a pair of red, T-strap pumps with a ruffle and bow feature. She wasn't too pleased at first, but soon warmed up to the shoes.

Hanabusa adds with a raised eyebrow, "Haven't you been asked like 6 times already?"

I remember quietly, but politely rejecting every boy that has approached me thus far. Some Night Class had drawn close but shied away once my eyes locked on them. "No!" I say adamantly, "I'm going to wait!"

Akahina huffs, throwing up her hands, "Suit yourself! You're so damn stubborn sometimes!" Unable to sway me, she leaves to dance with Hanabusa again. His fangirls are all in the corner pouting, yet they're too afraid of Akahina to even try to bully their way into a dance with him.

I stand relatively near the doors, continually smoothening my dress even though I haven't danced... or really moved at all. _I didn't miss him, did I? There's no way. Akahina and I were some of the first people here. _My eyes capture some movement to the right and I catch Yuuki springing off to the balcony where I know Kaname is relaxing, leaving Zero by himself. I gather my skirt and stride up to him, "Zero!"

"Hm? What is it, Satomi?" I clearly see that he has not "cleaned up," so to speak, for the ball.

"Honestly, Zero..." I exhale, shaking my head, "It's a ball! You should at least attempt to look semi-presentable!" I can't help but giggle as I straighten his tie and button his jacket to tidy up his appearance.

"Girls..." Zero mutters under his breathe. He rolls his lavender eyes, giving the impression that he'd rather not be here.

I poke his chest with one of my painted nails. "Ah, ah, ah! No arguing, Mr. Disciplinary Committee!" I scold with a smile.

The vampire hunter prodigy ignores my statement and looks off into the distance. He seriously doesn't want to be here.

I continue pushing with my cheery attitude in hopes to perk him up. "I'll just stick this riiiight here!" I take the extra rose clip Akahina had given me which I had clipped near my covered ear and pin it to Zero's breast pocket. "It doesn't really match what I'm wearing and a boy should always wear a boutonnière. But anyway, tadaaaa!" I slide back to access my work. "Just one problem."

"What now?!"

"Don't get me wrong, you look great, but you need to _**smile**_, Zero!"

Again, the silver-haired boy rolls his eyes at me in annoyance.

I pout, puffing my cheeks out, "Fine! Be that way!" I can hear the music beginning to finish. I turn back to Zero. _Here's my chance! _

"H-hey... uhh... Z-Zero..." I stumble over my words as my face grows red. I can feel myself backing out. _No! You've come too far!_

Zero eyes me coldly and hisses, "If you have something to say, spit it out!"

I flinch at the harshness in his tone, but force out, "W-will you... will you dance with me? Please..." He doesn't answer me. My face flushes more with my determination. "Please, Zero!"

Zero's POV

"Please..." Satomi pleads again. Her hazel eyes are burning with determination. She's not backing down. It's not that I don't know how to dance... I just don't like doing it. I really don't want to dance with a vampire either. But that look Satomi is sporting tells me that she's not going to take no for an answer.

"Alright... I guess," I exhale, holding out my hand for her.

Satomi's POV

The reclusive boy gives in, holding out a hand towards me. Zero grasps my hand gently, the opposite of what I had expected.

"T-thank you!" I beam.

"Whatever..." he shrugs, uninterested. Zero leads me to the floor as the song ends. Many students stare in awe.

"I can't believe Satomi got Zero to dance with her!"

"I know! She's so brave!"

"Man, I wish I was Zero Kiryu right now!"

"Yeah, Satomi Kaneshiro is like a 14 on a scale of 10..."

Zero cuts in as he pulls me into a dancing position, "People are staring, you know..." He seems a little uncomfortable.

"So what?" I laugh as I had relatively been ignoring my classmates' comments, "Just pay attention to me, no one else." The music begins and Zero takes lead. _The song playing... it sounds very familiar... Diese Wonne Seligkeit? I haven't heard this since I was a child... _I blush as Zero stares at me. I shouldn't space out like that.

"T-this... this is nice..." I mumble quietly, not really to him, but myself. I practically avoid making eye contact with Zero.

Zero twirls me around, sending my stomach fluttering. "Yeah," the hunter replies. I'm sure he's thinking of how he'd never thought that he'd dance with a pureblood vampire. I can't really tell if he's enjoying this or not.

As we shift around on the floor, admist the other couples, I briefly catch eye contact with Akahina as she passes by with Hanabusa. She gives me a thumbs up and a stupid grin plus a wink. I let out a small laugh before I can stop myself.

Perhaps thinking I'm laughing at his dancing, Zero defensively snaps, "What's so funny?!"

"It's nothing," I smile. As the music picks up pace, I realize the song is drawing to a close. "Ya know... I'm glad I met you, Zero..."

"... Me too..." the silver-haired, lavender-eyed boy responds with a strange tone.

I scrunch my face in an attempt to look offended and hurt. "Took you long enough!" I giggle. I'm actually surprised at his response. _He's actually okay with knowing me? Or is he just saying that because there are people nearby. No... he's the kind of person to clearly say if he dislikes you..._

"I will never understand girls..."

"Oh, hush!"

The music ends as Zero pulls me to him. He continues to hold me even as the other couples disperse and or switch partners. This is it. I have to tell him how I feel. "Zero..." I gulp, flushing as my emotions start to rise, "I..."

Zero suddenly lets go of me. His gaze searches the room a few times. The hunter prodigy glances back at me and asks, "Hey... do you see Yuuki?"

I freeze but somehow fight some words through, "N-no... but, Zero... I-"

Without even waiting for me to finish, the boy I love bolts away from me without a word. He runs straight out to the balcony. I stand there, abandoned and rejected.

_I love you... Zero. I didn't even get a chance to tell him how I feel! _The pain of rejection sweeps over me like a rogue wave. Unexpected and hitting hard. I am reduced to tears in a matter of seconds in front of everyone.

"_**Holy shit**_... Kiryu just rejected poor Satomi..."

"His loss, dude. The guy's an asshole, leaving her to cry like that. Especially on the night of the ball."

"That was just so cruel..."

"Way to ruin a girl's dreams."

"Uh huh! He just tossed her aside... after playing around with her feelings. What a jerk!"

"Ooooh, look! Akahina's here!"

I lift my head with blurred vision to make out the outline of my best friend striding towards me. With a loud cry, I fling myself into her arms, sobbing away as she strokes my hair.

Akahina's POV

"Wait 'til Ryo gets her hands on Kiryu."

"That's not going to be pretty."

"That girl is gonna seriously fuck him up for hurting Kaneshiro like that!"

"Kiryu better watch his back."

"Y-yeah, for a girl... Akahina Ryo kinda scares me..."

Ignoring the comments from my overly-nosy peers, I continue holding my crushed best friend. She's shaking so bad. "Oh, Satomi..." I whisper sadly, "I told you not to get your hopes up..." No, this isn't her fault. I can't believe that douchebag did that! He's much more of an asshole than I had originally thought! This is twice that Zero's hurt her. I glare in the direction where the boy who smashed my best friend's heart disappeared. _Damn you, Zero Kiryu!_


	12. Confliction

Satomi's POV

Today is the annual Cross Academy ball. Instead of enjoying myself like I had originally planned, I've planted myself in the corner, drowning my sorrows in punch. I've rejected so many boys to dance with, I've lost count. I tilt back my head and down the rest of my drink in one gulp. _I'm no rebound girl._

Akahina's POV

Hanabusa left with Kain not too long ago. He said he had something to do. Right now, I'm keeping my distance from Satomi as she sulks away in the corner of the ballroom. She's cleared it completely with that menacing look of hers.

"Lady Satomi looks depressed..." Ichijo murmurs, approaching me, "Is everything alright?" He must have ditched his fangirls to check on her.

I quickly hiss, "It's that stupid Kiryu's fault! You saw it and you know it!"

"Aren't you going to do something?" he asks.

"I tried... she shooed me away... How about you try and dance with her?" I suggest.

Ichijo blushes a fair shade if red. "M-me?!" the blonde vampire stammers. I know he has feelings for Satomi. Honestly, I wouldn't mind if she fell in love with him instead...

"Yes, you! She's a pureblood. So, it's _**your**_ job to make her happy!"

"W-wait a minute, Ryo!"

I give Ichijo a firm shove in Satomi's direction. "Too late!" I shout above the noise, backing off.

Takuma's POV

I guess I have no choice now. I saunter up to Lady Satomi who doesn't even lift her eyes as I drew near. Zero Kiryu certainly did a number in her confidence.

"H-hello... ahem..." I cough to gain some confidence in myself, "L-Lady Satomi..." She's so pretty. My heart won't stop pounding. I can't stop staring at her. Her dress looks great on her. She put so much effort into looking great tonight and Kiryu ruined it for her in a matter of mere moments.

Angrily, she glowers at me. Her usual soft, kind, hazel eyes are daggers pointed at my chest. "Have you come to mock me?!" Lady Satomi roars with a threatening tone I'd expect from Lord Kaname, but not her.

I gulp as she stares me down, "N-no... I would never!"

"Then what do you want?" She sounds so heartbroken. It makes me agitated that Kiryu could do such a thing to her.

I turn to face Ryo, feeling completely intimidated. "She's not going to say yes!" I mouth and in reply, Ryo shoots me a glare that rivals her best friend's. She points back at Lady Satomi.

"Who're you looking at?" Lady Satomi questions, attempting to peer over my shoulder.

I glance with my eyes. Ryo is nowhere to be found. _Oooh! She's so sneaky! _I remember Lady Satomi as she taps her foot against the tiles. "N-nobody..." I answer, sweating slightly at the look she's giving me.

"So, what do you want?!" she finally hisses, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

I swallow my anxiety and hold out my hand. "Lady Satomi... will you do me the honor and dance with me?" I request, my cheeks growing hot as I look at her. _She's so beautiful... I can hardly breathe..._

Satomi's POV

Now, even Takuma's asking me to dance. I'm just not in the party mood. I should've left earlier.

"No," I decline softly, turning my face away.

Takuma stammers, "B-but!"

"I said no!" I snap back at him. I bite down on my lip for being snippy with him for no reason. Guiltily, I whirl around to leave, but he latches onto my wrist. At my absolutely pissed expression on my face, Takuma releases his grip.

"Please, Lady Satomi," my flaxen haired friend pleads, "I don't like to see you like this..." His green eyes bore into me.

"Takuma... I... alright, fine..."

"Thank you!"

As he lead me to the floor, the Day Class girls that were infatuated with him are murmuring furiously. It is obvious that they're all jealous. I'm too involved with the Night Class for my own good...

"She can't get Zero, so she immediately goes after Takuma!"

I flush in anger. That wasn't even true, he asked me! I haved danced in an hour!

"Just ignore them. They'll get over it," Takuma smiles, beginning the waltz. His movements are so smooth and graceful. He holds my hand delicately and barely touches below my waist with the other.

I unconsciously meet those emerald eyes of his, causing my cheeks to flare. My own eyes shoot to my feet as I desperately try to wipe the memory of us almost kissing. _I... I'm not in love with him! Why is my heart racing?!_

"Is something wrong?" the vampire boy whispers, bringing my attention back to his face. Takuma is grinning from ear to ear and I can tell by the shade of his own cheeks that he's faintly blushing. His eyes continue to bore into me with a soft and sweet appeal.

I sputter, unconvincingly, "N-no..." I draw in a breath as Takuma pulls me close. I almost forget how to breathe when I feel his arms squeeze round my back. His breath is on my bare shoulders, then my neck, and now his face is literally centimeters away. If either of us were to lean slightly forward, our lips would touch.

Once again recalling the infirmary incident, I recoil, shoving him away with a huge blush on my face. Takuma stares at me in surprise. I cut in as he attempts to say something, "I... I can't do this... I'm sorry. I just can't!" I bolt away from the dance floor with a speed only a cheetah could probably only match.

"Satomi! W-wait!" I hear Akahina cry out, but I don't want to stop. I can't stay at the ball any longer. I continue out the doors and keep on blindly running. I stop as I reach the school's fountain. Images of Takuma's bright face, loving smile, and warm voice replay in my head the more I tried to flush him out. I stick the top of my head under the waterfall, drenching my hair as I hear a set of footsteps approach. From the clacking sounds, I can figure it's Akahina.

"Satomi! Stop it!" my best friend shouts, yanking my head out of the falling water by an arm, "What happened back there?!"

I reply with much disappointment and anger, "I don't even know! Zero ran out on me... I'm giving myself mixed signals! I don't even know what to think or do anymore! Tonight was supposed to be perfect!"

The wind picks up and I freeze. Something is off. I can sense another pureblood. My muscles tense and the hair on my neck raises.

Akahina touches my arm nervously, "What's up?!"

"There's another pureblood on campus..." I mumble, my fight instincts kicking in. I take Akahina's wrist, "We have to go help!"

She nods, "Right!"

We both start running to the unused dormitory on campus. It was used before to house the Night Class students until the Moon Dorm was completed. Takuma told me that Maria Kurenai stayed there to avoid conflict with the other vampires. Akahina and I burst through the entrance doors and start climbing the stairs.

My eyes flash red as a strong, iron scent fills my nostrils. I start running faster, following the smell. _Damn! I can smell blood! _The sound of rounds of gunshots lead us to the room at the end of the hall on the second floor. We crash into the room and immediately I strike into a defensive position.

Yuuki and Zero are inside. Zero's injured but seems unfazed. Yuuki on the other hand seems quite anxious about the scenario unfolding in front of them. Maria Kurenai is passed out on a couch, the pureblood I sensed mere minutes ago standing in front of her unconscious form, wounded and bleeding. I recognize that long, silky, white hair and lifeless, pink eyes.

Baring my fangs at the vampire, I growl, "Shizuka Hio! What are you doing here?! I thought you were dead!"

Shizuka Hio grins at me. Calmly, she mocks, "Ah, if it isn't Satomi Kaneshiro. Welcome back from the dead as well."

"You are not wanted here!" I snarl, my hands sparking and my eyes turning crimson, "Leave! Now!"

"I have no intention of harming you, stand down, child," Shizuka warns me.

I glare back. I snap in retaliation, "Shut up! Whatever it is you are doing here, it cannot be good! I'll say it one more time! Leave Cross Academy at once!"

Shizuka Hio is the pureblood vampire that attacked and killed the Kiryu family. She's the one who turned Zero into a vampire. I'd only seen her once in my lifetime. My parents visited her once and took me along. She was locked in a cage and seemed to be quite fond and intrigued by me. She'd spoken directly to me from behind those protective bars.

_"So you are the Kaminari-hime I hear much about. I pity your circumstances as the next head of your clan. It is sad that a clan as powerful and revered as yours will dwindle if you do not find another pureblood. This should not be a fate for someone as precious as you to the Kaneshiro clan. This should not be the fate of a mere, innocent child such as yourself." _

Her voice was filled with an almost painful understanding. I could only stare at the mysterious woman. She had told the truth, unless I married another rare pureblood, the powers of my clan would diminsh overtime. My mother could no longer bear children when we visited Shizuka and my aunt was dead at this point.

Withouth warning, a stray katana wizzing past my face and nailing Zero in the arm wrenches me from my thoughts. "Gaaaaah!" the boy I love shouts in pain.

"ZERO!" Yuuki, Akahina, and I cry out. Yuuki rushes to his side. I unfortunately cannot afford to take my eyes off Shizuka. In reality, I'm the only one who can take her. Zero may have an anti-vampire weapon, but he shares a blood bond with her. Yuuki would be going over her head if she tried to fight Shizuka. I'm also at a disadvantage with this dress, however, Shizuka has been injured.

A tall, silver haired boy in a mask that covers his eyes strides in from the hallway. The empty scabbard tells me he threw the sword. "Shizuka! Why are you playing with them?" he scolds, seeming highly protective of Shizuka, "I will not allow you to die!"

Shizuka looks at the newcomer, unamused. "Tch. Don't interfere," she scolds back, walking past us and out the door. "Zero and I have unfinished business. Besides... you have no need to worry. I have things well under control. And I have no intention of dying here!" With that said, the Kuruizaki-hime leaves.

Enraged, and moving before me, Zero yowls, attempting to chase after Shizuka, "SHIZUKA!" The boy in the mask blocks the doorway.

"Slow down. Don't tell me you plan to leave again," the boy jokes.

Zero turns his anger on the stranger, "The only one who left, Ichiru... was _**you**_!" Wait. He knows Shizuka's companion?

The masked stranger smirks, "No, no. What I meant was the vampire world."

Yuuki peeps, "Who is this, Zero?" She's got the same question as the rest of us.

"Aren't you going to introduce us all, Zero?" The boy under the mask asks, openly mocking the vampire hunter.

Completely out if nowhere, Zero yanks the katana out of his arm. Without skipping a beat, her swings the sword and knocks off the stranger's mask. "He's my..." he says slowly, "twin brother..."

I pause as I get a clear look at the boy Zero called brother. _He does look just like Zero..._ Ichiru Kiryu has the same silver hair as his identical twin, except it is slightly longer. He had the same lilac eyes, same height, same build.

"Protect yourself, Zero!" Ichiru warns his brother, "I'm no longer the old me. The one who followed you around and slowed you down is long gone. You see, _**I've **_been allowed to drink Shizuka's blood. The flesh and blood of a pureblood can give you special powers and abilities. I know you crave it too, just admit it." With the end of his words, the two reunited brothers tense, taking menacing stances against the other.

Yuuki pushes her way between the two. "That's enough, you two!" the tiny, brunette scolds angrily, "Will you stop it?! No matter what happened, you two are brothers!" The Disciplinary Committee girl sucks in her breath as Ichiru points a dagger he'd hidden in his sleeve at her.

"If you get in my way, I will kill you, even if Shizuka doesn't want me to," Ichiru threatens, coldly.

Zero pulls out his gun and presses it against his twin's temple. Sensing a full-blown fight, I jerk Yuuki away and behind me. Zero growls, "That's enough."

Ichiru laughs, "I thought _**anti-vampire**_ guns... were only effective on _**vampires**_." Does this mean Shizuka hasn't turned him?

"B-but then-" Akahina stutters, utterly confused.

Zero interrupts her, agitated, but not surprised, "I knew it."

Ichiru bristles for a moment, then strikes at his brother's chest. Luckily, the blade only succeeds in slicing the rose I'd given Zero. It scatters on the floor, Zero stepping and crumpling a few petals as he recovers from the blow. The two reunited twins begin dueling around the room.

"ZERO!" Yuuki screeches, trying to get around me to reach him. I block her while Akahina holds her back by her shoulders.

"Stay back, Yuuki!" Zero manages to yell while he fights off his angered brother.

"Yuuki, you can't get involved in something like this! Please, listen to Zero!" I plead as I struggle to contain the small girl, "We can't afford for you to get hurt!" All three of us watch helplessly as the two siblings clash in front of us.

Ichiru screams above the clanging and sparks of the colliding weapons, "THAT'S RIGHT! THIS BODY IS STILL HUMAN, ZERO! SHIZUKA DID LET ME DRINK HER BLOOD! BUT SHE... SHE DIDN'T WANT... MY BLOOD IN RETURN! SHE NEVER ONCE DESIRED IT AT ALL!" He swings the dagger in his hand more fiercely. Ichiru must be very fond of Shizuka. I can sense the jealousy he feels for Zero. He must desperately want Shizuka to acknowledge him and to do that, he wants her to drink his blood. The enraged boy continues, "THEY WOULDN'T LOOK AT ME! NOT DAD, NOT MOM, NOT EVEN OUR MASTER! THE ONLY PERSON WHO LOOKED AT ME... WAS YOU!"

I watch in absolute speechlessness. He'd always been ignored by the ones that he wanted to acknowledge him the most. I understand what he means. He was always living in Zero's shadow. He wasn't satisfied by the attention only his brother would give him.

"AND THEN FINALLY... I MET HER!" Ichiru yowls as he continues his barrage against his brother, "SHE'S THE ONE WHO SAVED ME... FROM THE DEPTHS OF LONELINESS! IT WAS HER CRIMSON PETALS IN THE DARKNESS... THAT BROUGHT COLOR INTO MY LIFE! AND STILL..." He knocks his sibling on his back and sits on torso, "STILL IT WAS YOU SHIZUKA CHOSE AND NOT ME!" The jealous boy brings the dagger above his head, raving, "WHY?! WHY WAS IT YOU, ZERO?!" As he swings down, Zero blocks the blow with the blade of the katana.

I see Ichiru swing the dagger back up to try and stab his brother again and I lurch from my spot, my feet moving towards the two siblings before I could really think of what I was doing. "GET OFF HIM!" I roar, tackling Ichiru at full-force.

We roll around on the floor, trying to best the other. Being much bigger in size than me, Ichiru pins me on my back, holding my arms above my head by my wrists. My eyes glow scarlet as my hands spark with a low, but still painful amount of electricity.

"The smell of blood..." Zero announces, scrambling to his feet, "is strong..."

That's when the mixing scent of blood and Shizuka wafts into my nostrils. The amount of blood I am smelling is staggering. _He's right! I smell her! Shi-Shizuka!_

At the idea that his beloved companion was horribly injured, Ichiru's menacing demeanor vanishes. It is soon replaced by panic. The silver haired twin of Zero leaps off of me and for the door. Ichiru calls out in fear and desperation as he runs out, "SHIZUKA?!"

"Satomi!" Akahina's frightened voice appears above me. She helps me to my feet, examining my body for any injuries. "Are you alright?!" my best friend asks, her visible brown eye trembling. I can tell she's scared. She doesn't know what she's up against right now. Most of all, I think she's fearful for my safety.

"Yuuki, listen!" Zero's angered voice cuts through, bringing our attention to the two Disciplinary Committee members. Yuuki is clinging to Zero's back, preventing him from chasing after his sibling and the woman who killed his parents along with turning him into a vampire. Zero barks, "You don't know what's going on! I have to kill Shizuka! LET ME GO, YUUKI!"

Yuuki screams back, sounding like she is holding back tears, "You haven't told me what you're planning to do after you kill her! What if she said is actually true, Zero? Is that really true? Do you really want to end your life too?"

"Yes. You see..." he answers, not sugarcoating it at all, pushing the brunette away, "everything you've been doing is unnecessary, Yuuki."

"I only did it because... I didn't want you to die, Zero!" Yuuki cries.

My eyes tremble in sadness as the boy I love so dearly and would do anything for pulls her into a tight embrace. Zero shouts at her, "Why, Yuuki, why?! Why do you insist on doing this?! You don't need to care for me so much... I'm really glad... Nothing happened to you."

I feel absolutely sick watching them. It should be me in his embrace. I was the one who protected him from Ichiru. I was the one who forgave him for shooting me and almost killing me. My heart sinks lower in my chest than it did in the ballroom. What was Yuuki to him? What was I to him?

After a minute of this, I can't bear it anymore. I bolt out of the room with tears filling my eyes. _It isn't fair! I should be the one who Zero chose!_ I struggle to follow Shizuka's blood trail, having to rely on scent alone due to blurred vision. I collapse onto my knees halfway down the hall when the pain of seeing Zero's true feelings for Yuuki finally hits like a rock. Just knowing no matter what I do, or what I'd did for him, I will never amount to Yuuki, releases a fountain of tears down my cheeks and onto my dress.

"Satomi?! W-why are you crying?" Akahina's soft and concerned voice questions as she kneels next to me.

I sob, trying to wipe away my never ending tears, "I was right all along! Zero... I am nothing to him... he... he always loved her!"

"Her? Who're you talking about?" she sounds like she already has the answer, but wants to make sure.

"HE ALWAYS LOVED YUUKI!" I wail, throwing the upper half of my body into her arms.

Akahina's POV

"HE ALWAYS LOVED YUUKI!" Satomi wails, crashing into my arms. I hold her tightly as she screams away. I hate to see her in this much pain. She'd do so much better without Zero messing with her like this. I pet her hair, trying desperately to console her. It doesn't seem to be working, she won't stop crying.

"Satomi... why have you let him reduce you to this?" I mumble quietly. I don't even really mean it. It's not even her fault. _He's damaged her beyond repair..._

"I... I hate him..." my best friend hiccups, sounding agitated.

I wasn't expecting a sudden change in her demeanor. Her body has stopped shaking and I feel her muscles tense. "What?" I calmly ask, bracing myself for her response.

Satomi's POV

"I hate him! He always toyed with me! I wish... I WISH ID NEVER FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HIM!" I loudly growl.


	13. Ominous Warning

Today is the day I was supposed to be enjoying a night of dancing at the annual Cross Academy ball with my friends and other schoolmates. Today, I had my heart broken twice by the boy I loved. Now, grieving time is over. I have to find Shizuka since Zero and Yuuki are otherwise preoccupied.

I pick myself up and wipe the remaining tears off my face. Akahina scrambles up in response. "Come," I say, "We have to find Shizuka. Something is wrong. All the blood I'm smelling... is hers. It is making me uneasy."

Akahina nods, nervously gripping at her heart, "R-right!" She follows me closely behind as I tail Shizuka's blood trail and her scent. So far, the small droplet stains here and there on the carpet do not seem to be from life-threatening wounds. So why am I smelling so much blood off her? Climbing up to the third floor, we are lead to a darkened room in the back. There we find Ichiru clinging to a dying, disintegrating Shizuka.

Akahina, being it the first time she's seen a vampire die, falls to her knees in disbelief and misunderstanding.

The beautiful vampire woman I'd seen behind that cage years ago is now turning slowly into dust. She's dying, most likely from the deep wound between her chest. She didn't have that when she left us a few moments ago. From her chest to her abdomen, Shizuka is covered in blood. Her white kimono is stained scarlet. Ichiru holds her to his chest, shaking his head and sobbing quite loudly, "N-no... NOOOO! SHIZUKA!"

"What's the matter? The white haired, pureblood vampire calmly questions her silver haired, human companion, "Why are you crying like a child? Is it possible that you really do love me?" She seems so relaxed about dying.

Ichiru strongly objects to her doubts of his feelings, "Don't say such things! You know how I feel about you!" He is trembling harder than a soaked kitten in the pouring rain. As Shizuka fades more, the silver haired boy becomes more frantic in keeping her alive. Purebloods don't die easily, and from what I could tell, something was ripped out from inside her.

"If you're afraid of being alone... shall I... remain with you?" Shizuka struggles to breathe, but succeeds in opening a large wound on her neck, allowing Ichiru to drink his fill of her blood. When he is finished, the boy wipes his mouth, sending us glare, thinking we were here to get rid of him as well.

Still, I draw close. Shizuka's pink eyes meet mine and she silences Ichiru as he begins to threaten me. Sensing that things are more than they seem, I warily ask, "Shizuka... that wound is not from Zero's gun... is it?"

She warns me, "Daughter of Kaneshiro... be warned. Watch your back. Beware... of Kaname Kuran... and the things to come..." Shizuka then slowly closes her eyes, becomes still, and shatters like glass. She's gone...

"SHIZUKA!" Ichiru wails in despair, clutching the bell Shizuka wore around her waist. Hs tears fall rapidly, unable to contain himself any longer. The silver haired, human, twin of Zero sobs, though I'm not sure if he's addressing me or speaking out loud, "After all I did for her... I was nothing to her!" Somehow, I didn't truly believe that statement. She may have not loved him, but she cared enough for him to not turn him into a vampire.

I take another cautious step towards him as he grieves. _His heart... is so broken without her. He loved Shizuka... yet, she never felt the same. Ichiru... is so much... like me._ I kneel down and hug his back, a few tears falling.

Ichiru turns his head towards me, "Are you crying on my behalf? Why?"

"Because I know... I understand your pain... to love someone who doesn't love you back. Even though I've risked so much in attempts to save him... he still doesn't acknowledge me, " I tell him, letting him go.

"You mean my brother. He's the one you love. I saw it in your eyes when you tried to protect him from me. Zero's hurt you deeply... hasn't he?"

"At first... your brother hated me... because I am a pureblood. He almost killed me... not too long ago. Your brother played with feelings I had for him... then rejected me... for another girl. You and I are so much alike..."

Ichiru looks at me curiously, "You still love Zero. Why?"

Absolutely shocked, I scramble to my feet. "W-what?!" I stutter, taken aback. _No! When I think of Zero, all I feel is sadness!_

"Your eyes are tainted with sorrow. But I can see the residual feelings you have for him," Ichiru says.

Blushing in frustration, I object furiously, "I... I don't love him! Y-you're wrong!" I run out faster than I did at the ball. Akahina follows, drifting a little behind. We escape back to our dorm before anyone asks what we've been doing. It will be like we were never there. Something that I wish was true,

The next day, I cannot stay focused for the life of me in class. I erase the set of notes I'd rewritten for the fifth time. I begin to rewrite but change my mind and erase again.

Akahina snatches my eraser from my hand, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You write that same thing _**one more time **_and I will break your pencil!" my bestie hisses, "It's fine! It's like... perfect handwriting!"

"Mmm..." I mumble, again not paying attention to the lesson.

"Look," Akahina sighs, "Zero's not here. Chill out and stop thinking about him already!"

I shake my head and lean one cheek on my palm, "It's not him... it's Ichiru."

"What about him?"

"D-do I really still love Zero...?"

"You swore you hated him!" my best friend growls angrily at the slightest inkling that I might still have feelings for the vampire hunter who broke my heart, "Why must you continue to set yourself up to get hurt?! He's no good for you!" She is so preoccupied in scolding me to realize that class is over and we have been dismissed.

"I know that," I reply.

"Then why?! Girl, you cried over him twice! You almost died because of him!" Akahina snaps.

Becoming flustered and painfully reminded of all the times Zero hurt me, I scramble to collect my belongings. Shoving the last of my notebooks into my satchel, I hiccup, "I... I gotta go..." I zip out of the classroom and head across campus, towards the dorms. Not watching where I am going, I slam squarely into Kaname.

"Satomi..." he says, reaching a hand out to my shoulder, "you're crying..."

He was right. I am fighting the tears forming in my eyes. I back away from his hand. I try to wipe my tears away and excuse myself shakily, "D-don't... don't worry about it!" I bolt away, holding my hand to my mouth as I sob. _Why?! Why can't I seem to let Zero go?!_

Kaname's POV

Satomi is clearly upset. She wouldn't even speak to me and shied away from my touch. I can only guess that Zero Kiryu has made her distressed again. Except, she doesn't know the Headmaster has hidden him away. Zero has fallen to level E status, he was unable to drink Shizuka's blood. Not only is Satomi upset, but Yuuki is as well. I have to do something.

Satomi's POV

When I reach my dorm, I throw myself onto my bed. I thought about my future if I continued to chase Zero. Now is the time to let him go. I need to find someone who loves me for me...

Kaname's POV

I followed the Headmaster and Yagari to an underground holding facility. This must be where they are hiding Zero Kiryu. Right now, I have set a distraction for them so that I can handle Zero's situation. His role is nowhere near over.

I step out of the shadows of the vampire hunter's lonely cell. He's chained to the wall for his own good. His animalistic yowls and roars tell me he is an inch from losing all of his humanity. That would be no good.

"It's such a shame. You didn't get a chance to drink the blood that would save you. I left her remains for you there, Zero," I tell him, admitting to murdering Shizuka Hio., "Yuuki is very sad right now... so is Satomi."

At the two girls names, Zero quiets for a moment. Slowly, he repeats their names, "Yuuki... Satomi..." The level E puts his hands over his face before convulsing. Zero violently shakes his head and chokes himself. Banging the back of his head on the wall, he screams, "YUUKI! SATOMI!"

I frown. "I'm surprised. You haven't completely lost herself yet," I sigh before biting my hand. I tease Zero with the scent of my blood. However, being the stubborn pain he is, the hunter slaps my hand away, clearly trying to contain himself and not allow himself to fall to his vampiric urges.

Rather annoyed at this, I grip his collar, "That thirst is more painful than death, and still you insist on continuing to fight it. The purest blood that courses through my body will prolong your life and force the shadows of madness to recede." I snatch Zero's jaw, snarling, "Understand one thing! I'm not doing this for _**you**_! It is for _**Yuuki**_!" I forcefully push Zero's head onto my shoulder, "Now, take my blood!"

I can sense him hesitate. Then, a sharp sensation comes from my neck as Zero sinks his fangs into it as he finally feasts. Yes, this is all for Yuuki. Everything I do is for her.

Satomi's POV

As I read my book on my bed, a strange sensation washes over me. I put my book down and move over to the window. Sliding it open and peering out, a strange smell drifts into my nose. I recognize the smell as blood after a minute. Except, this isn't just anyone's blood I'm smelling.

"Kaname..." I murmur quietly as an ominous breeze blows back my hair gently. My eyes then fixate on the blood-colored, crescent moon hanging in the cloudy sky as Shizuka's final warning echoes in my mind. Just what is Kaname planning?


	14. Manipulative

Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. One, I just started college. 2, I just started college. Three, I got super sick over the break while being hammered with homework. Yeah, I still have a paper for college writing 102 to finish...  
Uggh, I'm still not up to 100% and have to focus on resting as much as I can, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted, let alone written.  
I ask you to please wait patiently as I'd rather not write garbage in order to post something while recovering. Hopefully, with enough rest, I'll be back soon.  
Enjoy the read!

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today has been practically like any other day at Cross Academy. The only thing that's different is the absence of Zero. He's been missing for a long time; it had to been at least a few weeks. When we asked the Headmaster, he just said Zero needed some time off to recuperate after the mishap with Shizuka and being "reunited" with his not-so-dead twin brother. Actually, this has given me the time I so desperately needed to move on from him. Now, all I'm really focused on is the safety of Cross Academy. Letting Zero go has also given me the chance to refocus on Akahina and her eventual transformation.

"Alright!" Yuuki shouts, attempting to hold down the fort by herself, "Get back!" A wave of the excited girls pushes the tiny brunette forward twice as many feet as she had them.

"WILD!"

"Oooh! Senri is looking so good lately!"

"Hey! Senri is mine!"

I deadpan as my classmates begin fighting childishly amongst each other for the Night Class boys' affections. I turn to Akahina, raising an eyebrow. "Are they for real?" I groan.

"I dunno... I don't speak Stupid," she replies, rolling her eyes at the many girls arguing over Hanabusa. We watch as Yuuki helplessly tries to break up individual fights for the girls to then turn on her instead.

Flustered, but not backing down, Yuuki huffs, "Ok, everyone. Don't push! It's past curfew for the Day Class students!"

"Move it, Disciplinary Committee!"

"Sen... Senri!"

Yuuki seems to give up. She sighs loudly and puts her hands on her hips, hanging her head. Getting a better look, I can see that her naturally messy, brown hair is even more messy than usual. Her hair has strands sticking out just about everywhere possible.

I frown at how exhausted and over her head she is. _She really can't do this on her own..._ My attention is tugged away from the remaining member of the Disciplinary Committee as the Moon Dorm gate opens and per usual, Hanabusa leads his classmates out.

"Good evening, ladies! Did any of you dream of me last night?" the honey-blonde vampire purrs, causing his army of fangirls to squeal in delight. Yuuki, Akahina, and I stare at him in unamusement. Hanabusa locks his ice blue eyes with my hazel ones and smirks. Loudly, he proclaims, "Tonight, I shall make a little detour... and invade Satomi Kaneshiro's dreams!"

"SAY WHAT?!" I shriek, bristling with anger. My face flushes as girls whirl around to glare daggers at me.

Hanabusa jokingly points at me, sending a wink my way, "YOOOU'RE IT!"

"Aiidoooo!" I growl, clenching my fists and my teeth.

"JUUUUST KIDDING!" he laughs, pointing now at Akahina, "Akahina Ryo! You're the one who's really it!" His horde of fans look at Akahina, but back off, too afraid of her to object in public.

Akahina folds her arms and furrows her eyebrows. Rolling her eyes, my fiery roomie hisses in response, "Oh hell no!"

Squealing in jealousy and excitement to see him, the rabid girls barrel over Yuuki, Akahina, and I. Familiar and inviting arms cradle me, stopping me from hitting the unforgiving cobblestone. Right away, I know it's Takuma. To the side, I see Akahina has been caught by Hanabusa, though she seems to be giving the troublemaker quite the angry earful.

"Sorry, Kan- ah!" Yuuki's sudden intake of breath causes me to turn my attention towards her and her savior. Like everyone else, I fall to silence as my eyes take in the silver haired boy standing merely feet away. Zero Kiryu is finally back.

Letting her go and sighing in his usual dour manner, Zero questions, "Exactly what are you doing, Yuuki?"

"Oh no!"

"Zero's back!"

"Things were more peaceful when he was away!"

That is a contradictory sentence, at least in my own opinion. Yes, the lack of said vampire hunter turned vampire gave me the peace to move and eliminate any lingering romantic feelings for him. However, his absence caused so much chaos in controlling Night Class obsessed Day Class girls. Their absolutely distasteful behaviors went from the occasional stalker pictures here and there to full out trying to break into the Moon Dorm. So, thankfully, with Zero back, the girls will be forced to calm the hell down in their psychotic antics.

"Alright," Zero announces, "Now, go back to your dorms!"

The girls fuss in frustration, but slowly, one-by-one, go away and retreat to their dorms to do their assigned homework. Soon, the only ones left are Zero and Yuuki, Takuma and I, Akahina and Hanabusa, and Kaname with the rest of the Night Class.

"Thanks, Takuma," I say, pulling myself from his embrace and join Akahina. I nod behind us, signaling for us to depart as well. "Let's go too." We both begin walking and for some unknown reason, I decide to glance back only to meet the umber eyes of Kaname.

"_Daughter of Kaneshiro... Beware of Kaname Kuran..."_ Shizuka's dying words echo in my head as he continues to stare at me with a slight smile on his face. My eyes tremble as warning bells sound in my body, chilling me to my very core. The late Kuruizaki-hime's warning fills me with enough fear to latch onto my best friend's wrist and bolt for the comfort of our dorm room. Something about Kaname has me spooked.

As night begins to fall, a weird sensation washes over me, interrupting my focus on my studies. In response, my muscles tense as if my body senses danger. Going to our second story window and opening it, I poke my head out into the darkened sky.

Akahina asks, peering over her textbook, "Why are you so skittish all of a sudden?"

"Something's wrong. I don't know what but I sense trouble," I face her and strictly advise, "Stay here and lock the window. I'll be right back once I check things out." I swing myself through the window and leap for the ground. Following my heightened sense draws me further and further and further into the woods on the outskirts of the dorms.

The loud and abrupt boom of a pistol startles me into a light jog, heading straight towards the sound. As I come closer, I feel the presence of more unwanted guests that would ruin the sanctity of Cross Academy. I pick up my pace, breaking into a sprint. _Damn! I can sense the Senate's dogs! What are they doing here?!_

I leap into a nearby tree to get a better vantage point, appearing just above the commotion. From where I am standing, I can clearly see 3 Senate vampires, all wearing glasses, have Yuuki and Zero surrounded. Then, suddenly, one explodes into dust with a nightmarish scream. There's only one vampire in the world that I know is capable of doing just that. Kaname has arrived with the Night Class in its entirety.

Kaname calmly opens his mouth and explains, "It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did."

"Lord Kaname," one of the Senate dogs gasps, kneeling before him.

"Tell me," the pureblood vampire demands with much coldness, "why do you feel so strongly about Zero's execution? To protect the sanctity of purebloods?"

The other remaining vampire dog speaks up, "Lord Kaname... if a pureblood such as yourself stands in our way, we cannot complete our mission." He fixes his glasses and stares Kaname dead in the eyes. "But it is not just Lady Shizuka's death..." the vampire pauses, "the Senate has been informed that Zero Kiryu... made an attempt to kill Lady Satomi Kaneshiro, who had not threatened him at all."

My jaw drops. I'm completely shocked; I can barely wrap my head around the meaning of the words that just flew out of his mouth. _How did?! _That's when I notice Takuma shift uncomfortable and avert his eyes from my gaze. _So... Ichio forced his grandson to spill..._

Infuriated at the Senate's meddling in an event that took place and ended long ago, I hop down from my perch in the tree to join Kaname. Keeping my calm and refraining from using a nasty tone, I remark, "That was a misunderstanding. As you can see, I am clearly doing quite well." I fold my arms over my chest in annoyance and stand straight to assert some dominance.

"L-Lady Satomi... even you?!"

Kaname halts the Senate vampire, voicing, "Perhaps you don't realize how dear this academy is to us. We do not want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengeance performed by the Senate's henchman."

The Senate goon's eyes flicker with fear as Kaname's glow scarlet. He pleads, "Lord Kaname, please!" With a sickening splat, a good portion of his left shoulder explodes. "GAAAH!" the injured vampire groans, clutching his wound, trembling it what appears to be sheer agony.

"Leave, now!" Both Kaname and I fiercely shout, finally succumbing to our anger at the Senate's trespass and interference with the relative calm in Cross Academy.

As the two vampires fade into a dark red mist, we are warned, "Your choices to protect Zero Kiryu... shall be reported back to the Senate, Lord Kaname and Lady Satomi."

Taking their leave as my time to act, I swiftly approach Takuma. Straight-faced and with little to no emotion in my voice, I pull the flaxen haired boy to the side, "We need to talk. Now."

Takuma flinches at my tone, but agrees, "Y-yes." Turning momentarily to his classmates, he claps his hands and politely orders, "Now, everyone head back to class!" The two of us watch in silence as they leave. Once everyone else is out of sight, he turns back to me. The emerald eyed vampire asks, "What is it, Lady Satomi?" Takuma reaches a hand to stroke my cheek.

I slap it away, shouting, "No!" I am so upset with him right now. Just when I think I wouldn't mind liking Takuma after moving on from Zero, Takuma nearly gets him killed! "Why, Takuma?!" I demand in a fury, "Why did you tell your grandfather about Zero's attack?!"

"L-Lady Satomi... I..." he murmurs, reeling back as I slapped his hand.

"You are the only one besides Akahina that knows! You're the only person I told!"

"I'm... I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to... it just... s-slipped out!"

"How the hell does something like _**that **_just slip out, Takuma?! How could you?! You've now not only put Zero in danger, but the _**whole**_ academy! Someone could get hurt-!"

Without warning, Takuma yanks me into a tight embrace. He screams at me, sounding like I've never heard him before, "I JUST DON'T WANT _**YOU**_ TO GET HURT!" My flaxen haired friend trembles, refusing to loosen his grip or let me go. He rests his head on my shoulder, remaining silent.

_T-Takuma..._ It's then when I remember Akahina's words to me a while back about him.

"_I think Ichijo really cares about you. I think he's just scared that you'll get really hurt again..."_

The realization brings small pools of tears to my eyes. _I've been so blind all along..._ I thought he was just being nice to me because he had to. I thought he was only doing his duty. I didn't... wouldn't believe that he really cares about me... that we could have anything more than a regular pureblood, aristocrat relationship between us. All I've done... is complain and whine to him... lead him on... then... reject him without a second thought.

When did I get to be to be so... manipulative?

* * *

Review, review, review! Hope to hear from you guys. :)


	15. Family Business

**A/N:  
Helloooo, reader's! Whoooo, new chapter! If I keep this speed up, I can post way more than just this series alone! I'm probably changing the process of how I write my chapters. The next few days will be test runs for me. If I feel like more time is being wasted, then back to what I've been doing. Well, I also have to take in account that I have a test on Monday... though we were allowed cheat cards. OMG it's 11:32... I've been typing for so long to finish this chapter... Enjoy your read!**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today there are no classes. It's a small break for students who have fallen behind to catch up with the rest of their schoolmates. Not being of that small percentage of students, Akahina and I have preoccupied ourselves by wandering around campus, chattering on like a couple of normal, teenage girls.

"You never did tell me why you took so long to get back a few nights ago," Akahina comments, jumping to a new topic after becoming bored of the previous. Whoops, guess I did forget to tell her. I'd been so late when I returned to the dorm that Akahina had fallen asleep and I put off telling her in the morning. Except... I forgot to by morning classes.

I sigh, "Ah... it's... complicated..."

"And?" she asks, not giving up, "Spill it!"

"The Senate... sent 3 vampires... to execute Zero," I reply, shaking my head in absolute disgust.

Akahina's jaw drops. "What?! Why?!" my roommate gasps.

"For the crimes of... the murder of Shizuka Hio... and the attempted murder of my life, Satomi Kaneshiro..."

"B-but... Zero didn't kill either of you!"

I silence her with a look. None of us know who killed Shizuka... but I had an idea, yet it wasn't a smart idea to pursue the suspect... or confront him with it. I didn't want to involve Akahina in that mess for her own good. I calmly explain, "No... but two pureblood vampires... targeted by one hunter... the Senate is displeased. We are to be left alone."

This could mean a full-out war between hunters and vampires if this whole situation escalates anymore. I already have enough to worry about with Akahina's condition, a war, I do not need right now.

My best friend speaks up, asking a question I knew I'd have to answer eventually, "How... how did the Senate find out about Zero's attack on you?! The Headmaster wouldn't have reported it, neither would have Kaname!"

"Takuma..." I reveal, murmuring as I remember how distressed he was last night.

"Ichijo?!" she repeats in utter disbelief, "Ichijo reported it?!"

I sigh, knowing his intentions were not of complete malice. "He... I don't believe he did it on purpose. That's what really took me so long. I talked to him. I bet... Ichio... somehow squeezed it out of him... using Takuma's feelings against him." I'm not stupid. Asato Ichijo is the head of the Senate. If anyone calls the shots, it's him. It's so obvious the order came from him, the old bastard...

"No way..." Akahina exhales.

I put a hand to my forehead, getting a slight headache from this unnecessary chaos. "Yeah... and the Senate now believes that I... as well as Kaname... that we are against them. Because we chose to protect Zero," I add.

"Will you be alright?" Akahina asks with much concern. I know she must be worries about me ending up on the Senate's bad side. In reality, I do need to be on their good side to keep Akahina safe. One wrong move, and they'll try and take her away from me. What's worse... they'll annihilate her...

I smile in reassurance to assuage my best friend's fear. "Me? Yes, I believe so," I answer, "There's no way I'll allow this academy to be tainted by the likes of them..."

That's when I notice a new, tall blonde girl meandering around. From the looks of it, she's lost. She's wearing a long, light grey overcoat and seems thin. The girl's flustered face turns to relief as she spots the two of us watching her. She scampers over in our direction. As she draws closer, I see that she has short, chin-length hair and pretty light blue eyes.

Politely, she requests, "Excuse me... but... do you two happen to know where the Headmaster's office is? I can't seem to find my dorm." Her pitch is just below a normal girl's voice, giving her the impression of a more matured adult.

I offer, pointing in the direction of the Sun Dorm, "Oh! I can show you the dorm! The Sun Dorm is this wat!"

"No, I'm in the Moon Dorm. I just transferred in," the new girl objects, showing the white school uniform beneath her coat.

"You're a... Night Class student?!" I ask out loud, caught off guard. GUess I wasn't paying enough attention. She's another vampire. Getting a better look at the blonde vampire girl in front of me, a wave of nostalgia washes over me. It's weird... I feel like I know this girl. A younger vision of my deceased cousin morphes around her face and I stop breathing. _I can't believe it!_

I gasp, the words slowing forming out of my mouth, "N-no... it... it can't be! A-Amaya?!"

The vampire hesitates, looking at me with surprised suspicion. "How... how do you know my name?" she demands.

"You don't... recognize me?" I question the girl I am certain to be my dead cousin, though obviously she's not. I wait as she stares at me, taking in every feature in to make sense of it all.

Her eyes grow wide and her mouth jaw drops to her feet, "I don't believe it! S-Satomi?! Is it really you?!" It is! It is my cousin Amaya!

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" We both happily squeal with tears in our eyes and embrace for the first time in 12 long years. I've never felt so happy to know that she made it out okay. Finally, I'm no longer the last one of my clan. Sure, my blood was purer than hers, but Kaneshiro blood runs through her veins as well.

Akahina interrupts our joyful reunion, "Who is she exactly?"

"Right, you two never met," I introduce with a huge grin, pulling away from my cousin's hug, "Akahina, this is my cousin Amaya Himura. Amaya, this is my best friend and roommate, Akahina Ryo."

"I had heard rumors that you'd been spotted at Cross Academy, safe and sound. I didn't believe them at first... Thank God, you're okay!" There is so much relief in her voice. I'm sure my well-being worried her. And I bet she didn't believe the rumors for her to be let down if they were proved to be wrong.

I add, trying to make sense of it all, "And _**you**_! But you... Toga Yagari... he... he killed you! We heard..."

"Mother used an illusion to trick Yagari. She instructed me to hide out until he left and then escape to a nearby aristocrat family that was sure to hide me," my older cousin explains. That makes perfect sense. My Aunt Kazuko had extraordinary mental abilities inherited from the original Kaneshiro.

"I... I'm so glad you're alive!" I exhale, "You look great. By the way... you cut your hair!"

My cousin shyly fiddles with a small chunk by her cheek. It used to be shoulder blade-length. Disappointed, she mumbles, "You don't like it?"

"No! It's not like that at all!" I compliment, "I think it suits you!" I laugh, recalling my aunt's fiery attitude towards her daughter's hair. "Auntie would just about murder you if she saw you! You know how much she retorted and raved about you and haircuts!" We both giggle at the foolishness of our family.

Then, Amaya quiets. Her blue eyes flicker with unsureness. Finally, she asks me, "So... is it true?"

"Is what true?" I reply, not sure where she can possibly be heading. I mean, I haven't seen her in 12 years, I'm sure Amaya has plenty of questions to ask me.

"You've been hiding as a human... taking the human classes here... falling in love with a vampire hunter... attacking and turning a human into a level E?" She hits everything I'd done since coming here. And if she knows, that means most vampires know as well. Amaya's sharp eyes, inherited from her mother catch Akahina flinch at the reference to her situation. My cousin shoots me a disapproving look and scolds, "This is... Akahina is the girl you attacked? Satomi, how could you?!"

I immediately come to my defense, though not justifying my obviously wrong actions in any way, "I never intended to do so! You of all people have witnessed my temper firsthand!"

"Satomi, you swore you'd never harm a human! You're different from most vampires! You know better!"

"And _**you**_ swore that you'd protect me! Why didn't you search for me?!"

"I thought you were dead!"

Akahina steps in between us, using her arms to try and separate us. "Come on guys," my best friend calmly says, "I don't want to be the root of any problems between you two. You guys are the sole survivors of your clan."

Amaya glowers at her. Quieting my best friend, who is only trying to help, my cousin hisses, "There are plenty more problems besides you, Akahina." Turning on me again, Amaya's glare intensifies as her eyes meet mine. Angrily, she spits, baring her fangs and grabbing my collar, "Satomi, a hunter?! Really?! Are you _**trying**_ to get yourself killed?!"

I freeze as the painful memories of Zero emptying bullets into my defenseless and unthreatening body fills my thoughts. I guess my love for him did almost get me killed. As I struggle for a response, my cousin releases her grip.  
"H-Himura... t-that's enough! You went too far..." my roommate speaks up for me in the awkward silence.

Using my side bangs to cover my eyes, I shakily put on a fake smile. My bottom lip quivers as I fight off the memories that are causing waves of mixed emotions to slam my body. "N-no... she's right, Akahina," I tell my best friend, refusing to look up and at my cousin, "I was childish for chasing after a hunter. A-Amaya the Moon Dorm... Akahina will show you where it is. I... I have to... speak with the Headmaster about something urgent..." Not allowing either one of them to stop me, I break away, heading in a random direction. Honestly, I'm not even sure if I'm going the right way. All I really want to do is get away from Amaya and her judgements.

Akahina's POV

Seeing Satomi run off like that makes my blood boil. I whirl around to Amaya, snapping, "She's your cousin! You didn't have to be so mean!" Why does everyone seem to be against her?! Satomi can't even feel accepted by her own family! I can't believe her cousin would straight up yell at her like that! They just reunited after 12 years!

"I'm only trying to make her see reality. Her relatives were taken by a vampire hunter and yet, she thinks it's ok to fall in love with one! And he's the pupil of the hunter that killed my parents!" Amaya shouts in retaliation.

"Just so _**you**_ know," I retort, snarling and getting in her face, "said hunter nearly killed her about 6 months ago. Shot her point-blank 5 times and left her to die." I back up and begin storming away in rage. I stop without turning around, clenching my fists. "She's over him now, not that you gave Satom the chance to tell you. Find the Moon Dorm yourself... I can't stand to see your face right now." With that off my chest, I return back to the Sun Dorm to see if that's where Satomi actually ran off to.

Amaya's POV

I never knew that my cousin had been attacked on campus. I could only imagine how terrified and alone she must have felt while she bled out from her wounds. Even if she has made some awful mistakes, Akahina is right, Satomi is still my family. I shouldn't have been so hard on her. I can't bear to lose her again. I have to apologize to her the next time I see my cousin.

Satomi's POV

Still not completely watching where I am going, I accidently crash right into Yuuki. I jump back and bow, knowing it was my fault, "S-sorry, Yuuki!"

Yuuki brushes it off like no big deal, "It's alright, I was looking for you anyway."

"Do you need something from me?" I ask, straightening up.

"The Headmaster told me to get you," the Disciplinary Committee member answers shrugging, "I don't know what... but he said Kaname called for you."

I pale at the sound of his name. "K-Kaname did?" Could he be suspicious from my distant behavior. Ever since Shizuka died. I haven't been able to clearly trust Kaname.

The brunette nods, "Yeah, it's urgent... apparently."

"I'll head there right away, thank you," I reply quickly, leaving her to head straight to the Headmaster's office. Once there, Headmaster Cross points me to an office down the hall. I gulp down my heart as I stand outside the closed door, knuckles raised to rap on the wood. Gathering my courage, I knock.

"Come in," I hear Kaname call through the door.

I open the door and enter in silence. Shutting the door to give us privacy, I pause in shock when I see that not only is Takuma present, but Ichio as well. I must look like a deer in headlights. Coughing, I recover, "Y-you wanted to see me, Kaname? Is something the matter?"

"Ichio wished to see you," he replies with a small smile.

Asato steps forward and kneels before me. He stands back up and the head of the Vampire Senate greets me with a smile that sends chills down my spine, "Good afternoon, Lady Satomi. I see that you are well."

I nod my head in appreciation. Politely, I respond, "Yes, sir, thank you." I still can't shake the feeling that he is up to something. The uncomfortable expression on Takuma's usually bright face isn't helping either. He's more or less raising my suspicions towards his grandfather. At least I know this meeting is about Kaname confronting me about my weird behavior around him.

"I have come with a proposal," Ichio enlightens, prying my attention from Kaname, "One that I hope you'll accept, my Lady."

"What?" I ask, trying not to sound suspicious.

Asato announces loudly, catching me quite off guard, "I wish for you to have an arranged marriage to my grandson."

Upon our eyes meeting, both Takuma and I flush a significant shade of scarlet. Though, unlike me, Takuma seems more embarrassed than surprised. He averts his gaze, fiddling with something in his pocket. I shake my head once I realize Ichio is still staring at me, waiting expectantly for my answer.

"S-sir, I-" I start to say but the older aristocrat cuts into my words with his booming, intimidating voice.

"You will agree, won't you, Lady Satomi? As I'm sure you already know, my grandson is quite fond of you," he pressures. His icy blue eyes lock onto mr once again. It is as if he is willing to stare at me for as long as it took to wear me down.

I bite down on my lip, knowing fully well of my duty as a pureblood princess._ I can't really say no to the head of the Senate now, can I? I know I'm supposed to find a partner to continue my clan's lineage and it's not like I don't have some feelings towards Takuma but... why the sudden interest in marrying me off? What is Ichijo planning?_ Noticing the three sets of eyes all waiting for my answer, I decide with my clan's best interest in mind. I agree with a pleasant smile, "Yes, sir. I would be honored to marry Takuma."

Takuma opens his mouth and takes a step forward like he wants to say something, but Kaname claps his hands together. The pureblood vampire congratulates, "How wonderful. Congratulations, Satomi, Ichijo."

"T-thank you..." Takuma and I awkwardly say in unison.

Asato gives his grandson a slight nudge in my direction. The head of the Senate instructs, "Go on, Takuma. Put the engagement ring on her."

"Y-yes, Grandfather..." my flaxen haired fiancé stutters, stepping up to me. Taking a small, black box out of the pocket he'd been messing with earlier and opens it, Takuma reveals an expensive diamond ring that seems the perfect size for my ring finger. He picks it out, hands the box to his grandfather, and takes my left hand. Looking deeply into my hazel eyes with his emerald eyes, my fiancé seals the deal, sliding the tiny band of metal on the appropriate finger.

Ichio, completely pleased, pats his grandson's back. He bows to me, excusing himself quickly, "Well, I must take my leave. Farewell for now." My soon-to-be grandfather-in-law leaves us.

Kaname gives me confused look, "What's with the strange look, Satomi?"

I sigh, "Between reuniting with my deceased cousin, who is very much alive and kicking and agreeing to an arranged marriage... it's a whole lot to process in one sitting..." I put a hand to my forehead, trying to wrap my head around the past hour.

"Ah, yes," Kaname nods, "Amaya Himura finally transferred in."

I pause before shouting, "Did you know she was coming?!" I totally would have liked a heads up on that bombshell.

My best guy friend retorts sternly, "Yes, in fact, I did. I would've told you, but you've been so distant since the ball." Crap, so he is onto me. Kaname's expression turns to one of genuine concern. "Is something the matter?" he asks, touching my shoulder.

"_Beware... of Kaname Kuran..."_ Shaking off Shizuka's words that continue to haunt my mind, I object strongly, "Ah... no, of course not."

"I must see if your cousin has settled in. Goodbye, Satomi. Congratulations again," Kaname says before leaving Takuma and I completely alone.

Mustering up the courage to speak, I ponder quietly, "So... when did you learn about this... arrangement?" I feel my cheeks heat up. I have honestly no clue as to how to properly react in this situation.

This morning... Grandfather paid the Moon Dorm an unexpected... visit..." Takuma mumbles. Leave it to Ichio to just barge in on his grandson unannounced. The poor boy looks like he's barely slept... and that's probably the case. My fiancé continue, "He told me that... we were... to marry... But you didn't have to agree!

I blink at the power in his tone. Ah, so that's what he wanted, staring to say before Kaname stopped him. "T-Takuma... I-" I open my mouth.

Takuma interrupts me, latching onto my hands. "I... I know this is sudden to you..." he admits with reddened cheeks, "b-but what my grandfather said i-is true! I... I r-really like you, Lady Satomi!"

I blush as my heart flutters at his confession. Looking at him, the strange feelings I tried forcing down at the annual ball come rising back up. Maybe... maybe this won't be so bad. "I... like y-you too..." I murmur, staring at the hands intertwined with my own. I glance back up to the owner of those hands.

"Y-you're not just saying that... because you have to marry me?" The unsureness in his voice about my feelings towards him stung a little, but he has a valid reason. I hadn't always been completely honest to him before.

"N-no... in fact..." I admit, "it's why I left you... a-at the ball. I was... embarassed..."

Takuma laughs and pats my head. "I had a feeling," he says, his emerald eyes gleaming.

I can't help but beam back at him. _He's really such a sweet guy._ "I'll see you later. I shouldn't keep Akahina waiting for much longer. And I have to give her the good news!" I happily say, touching his check with my palm. "Goodnight, Takuma."

Takuma replys, "Goodnight, Lady Satomi."

I shake my head. "Call me Satomi from now on," I request.

"Goodnight, Satomi," my fiancé repeats, allowing me to rush back to the Sun Dorm.

When I open the door to our room, Akahina is in the middle of pacing between our two beds. She flies up to me, slams the door, and yanks me forward to sit on my bed. "There you are!" my best friend shouts, "I was just about to start looking for you!"

I hold my hands up in an apology. I smirk, "Sorry, but I have big news! You'll _**never**_ guess!"

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope. These lips... are sealed. No. Hints."

"Ooooh! I don't know! Tell me!"

"I'm... getting married..."

Just as the words come out of my mouth, Akahina happens to take a huge swig of her drink that she'd gotten. Caught completely off guard, she does a spit take. Hacking up possibly a lung, she sputters, "To who?!"

"To Takuma..." I answer.

Her mouth opens in an "O" shape, opening and closing occasionally like a fish. Slowly, she says in disbelief, "No... fucking... way..."

I waggle my left ring finger, showing off my expensive engagement ring. Seeing it, Akahina lurches off her bed and clambers onto mine next to me. My roomie snatches up my hand, inspecting the band of metal closely.

"Holy shit!" Akahina gasps, "My best friend is getting _**married**_!" She pauses and looks at me with a peculiar expression.

I cock my head in response, "Something the matter?"

"You seem overly calm about this. Are you okay with this?" she questions.

I start to defend, "Well, it is an arranged marriage, so I can't really say no-"

Akahina strongly objects, "You're a freaking pureblood vampire, what you say goes! I'll ask again, are _**you**_ okay with_** this**_?" My best friend waits patiently for my answer.

"Honestly, yes. I really do think this is a good opportunity to see if Takuma and I are a suitable match. PLus, I have to think about preserving my clan's lineage," I nod.

Disregarding my last statement, Akahina ponders aloud, "Since when have you been thinking about Ichijo? Not that he's a bad guy for you or anything. I definitely approve!"

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I've taken an interest in him since the ball."

Akahina takes my hands. She grins and quips, "Well, if you're happy, I'm happy. Congratulations!" My best friend in the whole world pulls me into a hug.

I squeeze her back, getting the reassurance I need. "Thank you. This means a lot to me," I thank.

The next afternoon begins classes for Cross Academy. Right now, it is our lunch break. Akahina and I are enjoying a casual conversation on the café terrace after finishing our meals. Though the sound of the many girls around us starting to gasping and wildly whisper distracts us enough to pause and figure out what is going on.

I glance in the general direction of a few girls' pointed fingers. At the sight of Zero and Yuuki escorting Takuma over to us, my heart legit stops beating for a few good seconds. As they draw close, I shoot up from my seat.

Takuma chuckles, his eyes fixating on me all the while pulling my chair out, "Oh, no! Please, sit back down!" I do as he asks and my fiancé pushes the chair back in.

Yuuki coughs uncomfortably while Zero hangs back and remains silent. The brunette sighs, "Ichijo requested we bring him to you."

I blush as countless eyes focus on me. "D-did you need me? I-is something wrong?" I fumble over my words.

"Not at all," Takuma chirps, "I just thought it' be nice to spend your break with you since you are my girlfriend."

"H-HIS?!"

"G-GIRLFRIEND?!"

"NOOOOO!"

"WHY COULDN'T IT BE MEEEE?!"

My heart pounds rapidly as his fanbase loudly sobs away. My peers, those in and not part of said group, seem to be consoling one another all the while cursing my very existence to some not pleasant places. I don't want to think how they'd react if they all found out I am in fact betrothed to him. The whole school could quite possibly burst into flames as the girls go on a rampage. Remembering that Takuma wants to sit with us, I reply quickly, "S-sure!" Then I remember that Akahina is also at the table. It'd be rude to not at least ask her, even this is my fiancé. I ask her gently, "Akahina, you don't mind, do you?"

My best friend shakes her head, "Nope, not at all. Have a seat."

As Takuma takes the seat beside me, the Disciplinary Committee goes away, shooing away the devastated girls who are head over heels in love with my flaxen haired fiancé. The vampire boy soon to become my husband beams at me, resting one hand on his cheek and holding my left hand with the other. His emerald eyes take me in and I can't help but forget how to breathe for a few seconds. Takuma calmly and nonchalantly ponders, "So, how are you?"

"M-me?! I-I'm f-f-fine!" I babble as the words get jumbled with my feelings in my brain. I stare at my lap, completely flustered and unsure of what to do or say to him.

"Don't be so nervous," he advises, "It's just me. I'm no different than when we first talked in class." Takuma's right in a way. Physically, he didn't change to me, but my emotional feelings towards him changed a whole lot.

I nod, still blushing, "O-okay..." There is a long, awkward pauses between the three of us. Akahina keeps looking at me like she's going to ditch at any moment. She repeatedly winks signals which makes me so much more uncomfortable. Unintentionally, all three of us get up from the table at the same time. And before I can stop myself, I hear myself request, "Uhh... Takuma...? Do you mind if we take a quick walk?"

"As long as Ryo doesn't mind that I steal you for a few minutes," my fiancé jokes.

"Take her!" Akahina cheers, shoving me into Takuma's arms, "Some days I can't get rid of her!" With that sad, my mischievous roommate scurries off.

"YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!" I scream, giving her a warning. I back out of his arms and apologize, "S-sorry about that..."

Takuma pats my head again. He chirps, "It's quite alright. I'm glad to see that you have a friend like Ryo around."

I smile at that. "Yeah, me too." I don't know what I'd do without her. I begin walking away and Takuma soon follows. In step with one another, we slowly cruise around terrace. "So... we're going to public about the marriage?" I ponder out loud, getting the question out of the way. He already made it clear to all Day Class students in the café terrace that we're together.

"Well, not exactly," Takuma retorts, "Kaname thought it better to play it here in the human world as boyfriend and girlfriend rather than fiancés."

"Oh..." I reply, thinking our relationship over a bit. I giggle, "It's kinda funny..."

"What's funny?"

"We barely spoke a word to each other before my secret came out, now... we're betrothed!"

"I know, but... I liked you even before we met."

My feet stop moving. I stare at Takuma in shock and confusion. What the hell does he mean? "W-what?" I ask for clarification.

Takuma gets this far-off look in his eyes, as if he is recalling a memory truly precious to him. Speaking while gazing in the distance, my fiancé tells, "I was at a soiree when I was 8 years old... I remember this small, pretty vampire around my age being there. I wanted to talk to her... I felt... drawn to her. But the girl never left her mother's side, not even once. The next soiree... I didn't see her... and the next... and the next after that. Until I asked my grandfather. I wanted to meet her... but... he told me that I wasn't possible. Satomi Kaneshiro, the girl I'd been searching for was finally presumed to be dead after missing for over 3 months."

Hearing his story reminded me of the last soiree I attended with my parents, before they died and I had to go undercover as a human. I never saw Kaname at that soiree, so I kept close to my mother. Plus, I had the scent of Akahina on my clothes after playing with her all day. We tried so hard to keep her a secret back then. I hated having to hide my best friend from my world... but the vampire world wasn't ready to have purebloods live with humans in such a close proximity. It was the only way to keep her from the Senate stepping in and removing her from our home and our lives.

"I... I'm so sorry..." I lower my gaze, "I was such a shy child back then... if Kaname had been there..."

"But you're here now! And I get to be with you!" the aristocrat who waited so long for me intertwines his hands with mine. His cheeks are a faint pink.

I smile lighty, "I'm glad..." There's a sudden, growing silence between us. My heart beats loudly in my chest as I hold hands with the boy I'm to marry. Then, Takuma leans his face towards mine, moving in to kiss my lips. My mind freezes and I begin to panic as I have no clue what to do. At the last second, I shyly turn my face so that he plants the kiss on my cheek instead. My face completely scarlet, I apologize, "S-sorry!"

Takuma just laughs it off, "No, no! I got too excited. Plus, you have to get back to class." My fiancé pets my hair gently before leaving me alone in the hall, holding my cheek.

After enduring my classes filled with all my classmates giving me death glares throughout the lectures, muttering about how unfair the world is, Akahina and I wait for the Night Class like any other day. Even now, the Takuma fans are grumbling while staring me down. Akahina cracks her knuckles, causing many to back off from me. As they disperse, I catch my cousin making her way towards me.

"Oh, boy. What does your snippy cousin want to fuss about now?" Akahina grumbles, rolling her eyes and not hiding her distaste for Amaya.

I scold, "Hush. No matter what, she is still my family."

Amaya, when she finally reaches the two of us, mumbles, "Hey, Satomi... sorry for my behavior yesterday. I got... carried away when I thought you were still in love with that hunter boy. Remembering just what kind of person took Mom and Dad from me... made me so afraid for you." My cousin shamefully shifts her feet.

"Don't worry about it," I accept her apology, "I would've reacted the same as you."

"I'm so glad!" my cousin exhales, embracing me. As she pulls away from me, I notice that she's trying to hide a faint blush from rising on her fair cheeks. Quietly, she whispers, "By the way... Do you know if Takuma Ichijo is single?! He's super sweet and is really cute. I've heard from the other aristocrats here that you two are really friendly with one another. Do I have a chance with him?!"

Immediately, Akahina and I suck in our breath. Both of us stare at each other. I pale as I can't seem to find the right words to let my cousin down as gently as possible. Of course, she'd have a crush on my husband-to-be... Akahina looks like she's about to run for the hills to avoid this situation all together. I, on the other hand, am stuck.

"Is something wrong?" Amaya asks in confusion as to why I haven't answered her yet.

Gathering the strength needed, I look my cousin square in the face, and enlighten her with the news I'm sure she'd rather not hear as straightforward as possible, "Takuma's... my fiancé..."

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG FINALLY! AliceMarieSwan can finally stop harassing me about Amaya's debut. I say that in the nicest of ways, I love my collab partner. If you're reading this, I love you... please don't come to my house/college and hurt me lol jk.  
I've personally been excited for this character to be introduced. Welcome Amaya! We'll be seeing plenty more of the cousins interacting. Don't forget to review.  
OMG it's 11:35 p.m.  
I've been typing this chapter for so long since coming home from college for the weekend. Hope y'all are happy XD  
I'm so getting myself something to drink then heading to sleep...**


	16. Understanding

**A/N:  
I finished this late last night. Didn't feel like posting it at like 11. Since I had an 8:30 a.m. class. Which I still barley managed to stay awake in due to allergies acting up. Plus... the flu is running rampant around campus... And yes, the chapter is relatively short... next one makes up...  
Hope you guys are all doing alright. Enjoy the read and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Satomi's POV

"Takuma's... My fiancé..." I say slowly, yet not faltering.

My cousin's bright face turns to absolute horror. She pales and her eyes shrink in shock. "Wait... what?" Amaya gasps.

I respond, "We've recently been engaged. He's going to be my husband." The look on her face doesn't change. I cock my head yet recoil from the lack of enthusiasm. I did expect her to be a little shocked and perhaps embarrassed, but I thought she'd at least say something. "A-aren't you happy for me?" I question, sounding a bit hurt.

I can tell she's stunned. "Umm... wow... that's... great. Err... have a good life... I guess..." Amaya sounds as if she's dismissing me. As if she never wants to see me again. All this over the boy I'm marrying who she happens to has a slight crush on?!

As she goes to glide away, I snatch her wrist and yank her back. Annoyed, I snarl, "You can't even be the _**least**_ bit happy for me?! I'm your cousin!"

"You just crushed my feelings!" Amaya hisses back, flushing red, "Just leave me alone. I have class!" My cousin boldly wrenches her wrist out of my grip.

Angered now, I shout, "I crushed your feelings?! Would it have been better for you to be flat out rejected by Takuma even though he'd tell you the _**exact damn thing**_?! I can't believe it. She's turned on me all over a stupid crush! It would have ended the same way even if she'd gone to Takuma. She should have gone to him instead of me if she didn't like what I had to say.

Amaya defends herself, "Honestly? No. But at least it would have been from _**him**_, not his _**fiancée**_ who just happens to be my _**cousin**_!" Her blue eyes burn with rage.

"Then why did you bother asking me?!" I scream, baring my fangs. I am starting to get real mad. If I don't watch my temper, I could accidentally start an electric storm.

"You don't get it. Being crushed by a boy is something you can get over easy. Crushed before you even get a chance? That stings a whole lot more and takes longer than some think to get over. Of course, you wouldn't know. And when it's your cousin telling you that she's _**marrying**_ the boy you like, it makes it even worse! Sorry that I can't be happy for you!" Amaya snaps back, folding her arms across her chest. She's treating me like a child. She doesn't understand what I have to do as head of the Kaneshiro clan!

I glower at her, grumbling, "I should have expected this."

My cousin twitches. "What?" she demands, clenching a fist.

I throw all of my anger at her in one hateful rant, "You always did think about yourself first when we were kids. If you wanted something and I was in the way, I stood no chance. But now, it doesn't matter because you can't have this one. For your information, dear cousin, I do know what it's like; I just got the fuck over it. Ya know why, because I found someone who loves me for me. I wouldn't have found him if I moped around like you obviously are! If you don't like it, too bad! I would be happy if it was you! Why can't you be happy for me?!"

Amaya remains calm, but continues glaring at me, "You say that now, Satomi. But, I guess we'll never see that happen, huh?"

Taking this chance at a final dig at her, I scold, "Maybe, if you stopped pouting like a 4-year-old, you'd see that there are plenty of boys in the world."

I can tell that got to her as her cheeks flare. Her eyes narrow and her other fist becomes clenched. "Pouting? Really? I'm being an adult and I was ready to walk away without getting us into an argument. But you had to stop me. So, please, continue insulting me. I love hearing it come out of your mouth, princess," Amaya says smartly.

As my face heats up with the word "princess," Akahina steps in, pushing me back a few steps. She intervenes, "Guys, I get it. You two haven't seen each other in 12 years, so you both don't know how to interact with each other."

"Stay out of this!" Amaya snaps, baring her own fangs.

"Don't yell at my best friend because you're all pissy at me! She's only trying to help!" I defend, my eyes flashing red. I know I'm out in the open, so I really need to tone it down before I ruin the secret of Cross Academy. "You're right," I snarl quietly, "I won't see you married to anyone... you'd scare off any boy with that piss-poor attitude. By the way, the scowl you're sporting won't help either."

Amaya smirks, folding her arms. "Thanks, I needed your insults. Satomi... don't bother with talking to me for the next few days." My cousin whirls around and strides away.

I'm absolutely seething. She's acting like such a brat! She's only known Takuma for about two days. She has plenty of other boys in the Night Class to talk to. Except, she's only focused on my fiancé because he's been nice to her. He's nice to everyone! I clench a fist and my teeth to the point where the tips of my now elongated fangs peek out from my lips.

Akahina sighs, "I can't believe she's practically taking this out on you. It's not like you planned to get engaged to the boy she develops a crush on." My best friend shakes her head.

I put a hand to my forehead, getting a migraine from the stress of it all. "I can handle the Day Class girls hating me... now I have to deal with a feud with my cousin over the same thing." I have so many people against me because of my relationship. I literally have about 2 or 3 allies. My own family is against me... even though I'm doing this partially for our clan.

"Just give her some time, I guess," Akahina suggests, shrugging. She tosses her head, flipping her scarlet, highlighted bangs to recover her right eye.

"Hopefully she'll realize that I'm not doing this to spite her. She has to understand that her clan's needs must come before her wants. I don't enjoy making her suffer like this, but Amaya has to grow up. I know I can be childish at times... but if it was the other way around, I'd accept it. I would have no choice. This benefits our clan... the Kaneshiro line needs this marriage."

"You make it seem like you have little feelings for Ichijo."

"No, you misunderstand. This marriage benefits the Kaneshiro clan, but it's a marriage to someone I want to be with."

"Oh... Speaking of, here he comes."

I look up only to be wrapped up in my fiancé's arms. My cheeks heat up as I gasp, "T-Takuma!" I hear the plethora of girls around us squeal in anger and sadness. I rest my head on his shoulder, taking in his scent. His presence has already calmed me down. As I turn my head, my hazel eyes lock onto Amaya's light blue eyes. She sends me another glare before storming off. I frown and clench my grip around a piece of Takuma's uniform jacket.

Takuma tilts my chin up, noticing my annoyance. My flaxen-haired fiancé asks concerned, "Is something troubling you, Satomi?"

"N-no!" I deny, not wanting to involve him in something as petty as this. My whole face turns a fair shade of red as I realize he's intertwined his hands with mine. "S-shouldn't you be h-heading t-to class?! Y-you'll be l-late!" I stutter, feeling like an idiot.

Takuma shakes his head and beams, "But it would be impolite if I didn't say hello."

I look down at my feet as his gorgeous eyes sparkle. I can't help but feel embarrassed by him. He's so nice and he has no problem at being public about our relationship.

Takuma cups my cheek in his palm. Tenderly, he soothes, "Remember... I'm no different." He closes his eyes and plants a kiss on my forehead, causing the girls to suck in their breath and go silent. He grins at me before joining back up with Kaname to head to class.

I touch my forehead where his lips just were, my cheeks flaring. I watch his back as it lessens with the distance between us growing. I clutch my left hand to my heart, my eyes trembling. _You may not be different... but I am... _I shake my head and grab Akahina. "Let's go," I say.

The next few days my cousin avoids me like the plague. She won't look in my direction, won't say anything. You'd think for an 18-year-old, she'd be more mature about a schoolyard crush.

"Think she'll speak to you today?" Akahina asks, folding her arms.

I shrug, "I have no clue. This whole fight is completely pointless."

Akahina sighs, "I get that... but have you ever thought about the sacrifices the branches of your clan have to accept?"

"I-it's not my fault that my mother was born first! I didn't ask to be born the pureblood! The fate of the Kaneshiro clan rides on my shoulders! If I fail... our clan will vanish!"

"I understand that, and I bet Amaya does as well... but maybe you shouldn't be so hard on your cousin. I bet you wouldn't like it if she was engaged to someone you liked. I bet she knows how important this is to you and your guy's clan. But it must hurt. To have to constantly give things up for the main family."

I never thought of it that way. I shouldn't have put myself higher than my cousin. Just because my blood is purer than hers, she's still a Kaneshiro clan member. That was a mistake my ancestors made, holding our branch families as inferior to ourselves. Perhaps that's why I can only recall one branch family. Because it comprised of my immediate family. I nod, "You're right... I focused more on the main family's happiness and success than my own cousin's feelings... I should be ashamed of myself."

Akahina disagrees, "I think all you two need to do is apologize to each other and out your differences aside. Your clan won't survive if you don't put this behind you."

I chuckle, "Yeah! And... thanks." I look up to see my cousin walking with two other Night Class girls. I wave an arm and shout, "Amaya!" I watch as my cousin stops, nods to her friends, and strides up.

My blonde haired, blue eyed cousin sighs, "What?"

I bow my head in shame, pleading for forgiveness, "I'm so sorry for not taking your feelings into account! I shouldn't have put the main family's problems on a higher pedestal than your own. It was selfish of me!"

My cousin gently pats me on the head. She sighs and shakes her head slowly in disagreement. "No... I let my emotions control my judgment. I forget just how much pressure you have on your shoulders," Amaya tells me, still patting my head.

I straighten up and argue, "But you shouldn't have to sacrifice things for me!"

"You're the head of our clan!" Amaya says sternly, "You cannot afford to sacrifice the main family's lineage to appease one side member."

"A-Amaya..." I murmur in shock.

"I've decided to support you from now on. You don't have to do this all by yourself anymore. If you need me, I'll be there," my blonde haired cousin gently says.

I beam at her and blush in happiness. Looking at her, I give my cousin thanks, hugging her, "Thank you..."

Akahina jumps on the two of us, draping an arm on one of our shoulders. Happily, she giggles, "I just love it when families come together!" All three of us begin laughing.

No longer am I all alone. My only family is willing to stand by me and help me every step of the way to restrengthen our clan. I know it's not going to be easy, but Amaya and I are willing to take everything head on. All we needed to get through to each other was understanding.


	17. The Elephant in the Room

**A/N:  
Aren't you guys lucky to get two chapter updates in one day. I obviously had nothing better to do all day. XD  
Nah, I love doing this. Enjoy the read! Don't forget to review! Please? :3**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today I'm enjoying a nice conversation with my roommate and my cousin. It's been a few weeks since Amaya transferred to Cross Academy and she seems to have adjusted quite well. We're also getting along like we used to and Amaya no longer seems interested in Takuma... or really anybody on campus.

"Satomi!" Takuma cheerfully chirps, rushing over. He eagerly and happily hugs me from behind. My fiancé pecks my cheek playfully.

I can't help the smile that creeps on my face. I am much more relaxed about our public relationship, paying no heed to the Day Class girls glaring and gossiping. I'm totally content with being embraced by Takuma. "Shouldn't you be heading to class?" I ask quietly while leaning back into his chest. I tilt my head slightly so that I can return a kiss to his cheek.

Takuma pretends to be hurt, resting his head on my shoulder. "You don't want my company?" he sniffs. My flaxen-haired fiancé laughs as I whirl myself around, puffing my cheeks out in embarrassment. He strokes my cheek. "All I wanted was to ask if you'll be my date to the Aido's soiree that's coming up."

I freeze at the idea of going to a vampire soiree after 10 years of absence. I decline, shakily, "Takuma... I... I can't..."

The blonde vampire aristocrat whimpers, his green eyes glistening with welling tears. Oh dear... he's serious. "Satomi, please?" Takuma whimpers, taking a hold of my left hand.

Amaya adds, "I totally forgot about it until now. Aido mentioned it last week to me during one of the breaks."

"I want to go!" Akahina shouts, "Why can't we go, Satomi?!"

I make up an excuse, "You all know why I can't! Everyone in our world thinks I'm dead, you as well, Amaya!"

Amaya disagrees, "Actually, everyone is quite aware that you're alive." She runs a hand through her short, blonde hair. She's not going to let me out of this easy.

Takuma sniffles, "You would go if you loved me!"

I become flustered then. All the girls around us are staring. "Don't pull that card out! You know exactly how I feel about you!" I hiss gently before lowering my voice, "I am to be your wife one day." I wiggle my left ring finger, showing him my engagement ring that continues to be worn on my finger. Surprisingly, no one has asked about it. If someone does, I'll have to come up with an excuse.

"So you'll go?" Takuma beams, pulling me into a tight hug. His grip tightens and I realize he's not going to let me go until I agree.

"Alright, alright! I'll go!" I snap softly.

"Yay!" he cheers, brushing back my bangs to plant a kiss on my forehead.

I blush as he grins goofily at me. I look at me feet and mumble, "Just get to class before you are late and get yourself into trouble."

"Wait!" Akahina interrupts, "Can I go?" She's giving me the same puppy-dog eyes Takuma was giving me about a minute ago.

"I don't think that's-" I start.

Takuma cocks his head, "Why not, Satomi?"

Amaya comes to Akahina's rescue, "I'll watch for her so that none of the other aristocrats mess with her."

"Fine..." I sigh, giving in.

Akahina jumps into my arms, hugging me by my neck. "Thank you!" The two of us bid Takuma and Amaya a farewell before they head off to their classes.

The soiree takes place on a weekend, so luckily, we won't be missing any classes. We arrive at the underground Aido mansion fashionably late. Why? Because Akahina couldn't decide which dress in her closet she wanted to wear. Until we forced her into one.

Now, my cousin is dragging me down the hall. "Amayaaaa!" I whine, beginning to have cold feet, "I don't wanna goooo!" I try digging my heels in the floor, but my black wedges don't pick up any traction.

"You promised Takuma!" Amaya scolds, sounding a lot like her late mother. She's wearing a strapless, turquoise, sweetheart neckline, beaded chiffon gown that drapes in the back with a pair of gold heels. She's pretty tall, so I wonder why she felt the need to wear them. She dons a flowered headband, seeing as her hair was too short for us to do much with it.

Akahina bounces beside me, smiling from ear to ear. "It'll be fun!" my best friend chirps. She's wearing a strapless, red, sweetheart neckline with a ruffle detail. She's wearing the same red heels she wore for the Cross Academy ball.

I can see how happy she is to be here. I sigh, knowing I have to stay, at least for her sake. I need to let Akahina have fun while she still can as a human. She's shown no signs of changing over. It has me worried, because I know it's something that cannot be avoided. "Fine, but when I say it's time to go; it's time to go!" I warn the both of them.

Unlike Akahina and Amaya, who stroll right in the ballroom, I stand within the doorway to access who is here. Looking around, I don't see too many people I recognize. And so far, they haven't noticed me lingering in the doorframe. I catch glimpses of Rima and Senri along with Ruka, Kain, and Hanabusa. Without realizing it at first, I know understand that I've lost Amaya and Akahina in this huge crowd.

"Oh my gosh!" a vampire woman gasps, spotting me, "It's Lady Satomi Kaneshiro!"

The room immediately draws silent. The aristocrats stare at me with fascination at the princess they thought to have lost 10 years ago. To my utter horror, they all kneel except for one individual.

Zero is in here. He must be monitoring the soiree so that no one does anything stupid. I lock eyes with the hunter boy for a few moments until he looks away. It's as if he doesn't acknowledge my presence here. Perhaps because I am different from the Satomi Kaneshiro that attends Cross Academy.

"Please... r-rise and g-go back to enjoying yourselves!" I squeak shyly before dashing inside and to the nearest corner. Once there, I exhale to calm myself. I straighten my long, strapless, white gown with a black band around the top of the neckline which rests below my collarbone. The skirt hangs by my feet and is lightly ruffled with black trim. A white bow with black trim rests on the left side of the neckline and there is a matching one tying up a portion of my hair in a small ponytail. From this corner, I look around for anyone else I would know.

I happen to spot Kaname and give him a gentle, yet uncomfortable wave before moving on with my search. _Where is Takuma?! He said he would be here!_ I move from my corner to look for Amaya and Akahina.

"Oh my goodness, she looks just like her mother! Lady Moriko would be so proud!"

"Yes, she has grown to be quite the beautiful young lady."

"She's less lively than I remember..."

"Hush! She must still be mourning the deaths of her parents. Such a tragedy... the poor dear..."

"You seem to be quite the topic of everyone's conversations," a familiar voice startles me. It sounds a lot like Zero. I flinch when I turn to see that it is in fact his twin Ichiru. What the heck is he, of all people, doing here at a vampire soiree?! Ichiru holds up his hands in apology, chuckling, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you, Pureblood Princess."

I flush red at his upfront formality. "It's Satomi Kaneshiro. Remember from- nevermind..." I bite my words as I recall just how upset he was the night Shizuka died in his arms. I'd hate to remind him of that.

Ichiru looks at me funny. Like, in a way I can't explain. His eyes seem so sad, but his face seems happy to see me. And I can smell Shizuka off him, and not just because he's wearing the bell she wore around her waist in his hair. I watched him feed off her. That's why I can smell her. Her blood is in his veins. And right now, all of this combined makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I'm s-sorry!" I excuse myself quickly, "There's someone I have to meet!" I motor away from him and across the floor. Halfway across, an arm darts out and catches mine. With a swift tug, I am slammed into a familiar chest. Reacting, I punch said chest, hissing angrily, "You're late! I've been looking for you!" It's Takuma, who's in a light plum colored suit with a navy bow tie. Not really what I'd call matching colors, but this is Takuma I'm talking about.

My flaxen-haired fiancé takes hold of my hands, apologizing, "I'm sorry, but my grandfather wishes to see you."

I pale at the mention of the old, Senate head. Asato wishes to see me? For what and why? I reply, "Right... but where's Amaya and Akahina?"

"Oh, they're right over there. Did you not see them?" Takuma points, showing me that the two are casually chatting with Hanabusa. They both look over and I motion with my head for them to join us.

Akahina comes bounding up, my cousin trailing not too far behind. "What's up?" Amaya asks, placing a hand on her hip.

"We're going to say hello to Ichio," I respons. I turn to Akahina. I advise quickly, "If he speaks to you, you talk politely. Other than that, please don't say anything." I just don't want her accidentally upsetting him.

"O-okay," she nods.

All four of us walk over to Ichio who is just sitting in a chair, glaring as usual. His expression doesn't even soften as his grandson greets him. "Ah, Lady Satomi, you've brought guests," he says, skipping right ahead to Akahina rather than my cousin.

I sidestep, blocking her a little from his view. "Yes, Sir," I introduce pleasantly, "This is my cousin, Amaya Himura and my... well best friend, Akahina Ryo." I pause as I see a vampire with long, wavy, blonde hair and sapphire eyes approach. I tense as pureblood Sara Shirabuki smiles at me.

"Long time no see, Satomi," she greets, her elfish voice bringing back many memories that I wished would just go away.

"It certainly has, Sara..." I respond. I haven't seen her in 10 years. And what wonderful 10 years those were.

Akahina leans close to my ear. She whispers, "Satomi, who is this?"

Sara must have gotten a good enough view. She grins, stepping up to Akahina and inspecting her face hungrily. "What an absolutely adorable human you brought here! Is this the one you turned into-"

"Shut your damn mouth, Shirabuki!" I snarl loudly, my eyes turning scarlet with anger, baring my elongated fangs.

Sara just laughs it off, "I was merely kidding, Satomi. You're too serious. But... guessing by your reaction and how she _**smells**_, it seems you have not yet saved her from her impending madness. How reckless of you." Her eyes glisten with the mischievous and bitchy behavior from back when we were children.

"I said shut your damn _**mouth**_!" I scream, my hands sparking with electricity. Akahina's level E status was a total elephant in the room. We knew about it, I just didn't want it being spoken about, at least not here.

"Enough!" Ichio scolds, "Lady Satomi, you still have not saved this girl?"

I defend myself, "I swear, Ichio, I will when the time comes."

"W-what are you all talking about?" Akahina interrupts, stuttering in anxiety.

Quickly, I respond, "I'll explain later."

"Why make the poor girl wait?" Sara questions with a small grin. Clearly, she wants me to punch her in her mouth.

"This doesn't involve you, Shirabuki," I snap, "So stay out of this!"

"No, I want to know! Satomi?" my best friend says loudly before turning her attention to me, demanding I tell her.

I exhale, knowing there's no avoiding it now. I explain, slowly, "In order for you to avoid falling to level E status... you must drink my blood-"

"What?! No! I'm not- I won't!" she shrieks before running out of the room through one of the side doors.

I call out after her, "Akahina!"

Amaya catches my shoulder. "I'll go get her. Don't worry," my cousin consoles before chasing after my runaway friend.

My anger flaring at it's peak, I yell, turning on Sara, "Look what you did!"

Sara slightly bows her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize how sensitive these humans can be."

"Don't treat her like some inferior being just because you have no human blood in you!" I growl. My fists are clenched and I have to hold myself back from hitting her upside the face.

"My apologies, I have seemed to upset you," Sara says. She smiles, turning her attention to Ichio. Pleasantly, she chirps, "It was so good seeing you, Ichio. Bye, Satomi." The pureblood princess of the Shirabuki clan returns to mingle with other guests.

I seethe with rage as I clench my teeth, the tips of my fangs protruding from my mouth. "I really hate her..." I grumble to Takuma.

"You and Lady Sara don't seem to get along very well..." he responds, touching my shoulder.

I sigh, "You could say we've been mortal enemies since we met. She'd always try to outdo me... I just wanted to be left alone..." I stop complaining, remembering that Ichio needed to speak to me. I bow, "I'm sorry for the disrespectful and childish behavior." I straighten up, "You wished to see me?"

Ichio smiles slight, "Yes, I wanted you to be present when I make the announcement."

"Announcement?" I repeat, cocking my head in confusion.

As Ichio rising from his seat, the room grows silent again. "I'd hate to interrupt everyone's evening, but I have an important announcement. I'd like to publicly announce my grandson's marriage to Lady Satomi Kaneshiro."

My body turns cold as they stare at us. The aristocrats clap, giving us their blessings. I'm just plain shocked, I barely hear anything. _He... he just! Why would he?!_

_To mark you as his. _

Shit. The voice is back. I hadn't heard from it in a while, so I thought it was just a phase I was going through. Like... I was just imagining it. Obviously... I wasn't. The voice is real.

_I am __**no one's**__!_

_So, are you saying that you are not his grandson's lover?_

_Don't you __**ever**__ question my feelings for my fiancé!_

_Then why don't you prove me wrong?_

_I don't have to prove anything to you... to anyone!_

_I guess you really __**don't **__care for him..._

Without thinking clearly and only focusing on shutting the voice up, I soundly kiss Takuma on the lips in front of everybody. I hear a series of gasps and whispers echo around us, but I'm so damn pissed about the voice, I don't even care. I break the kiss to get a clear view of Takuma, his face flushed.

"Sa-Sa-Satomi..." he barely manages to stutter, touching his lips with his fingertips. I can tell that he's completely surprised.

I catch a glimpse of Sara smirking and suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. I just made a fool of myself over some voice that was only trying to antagonize me into embarrassing the hell out of not only me, but Takuma and Ichio as well. I excuse myself, "Ex-excuse me!" I run out another door and into a darkened room to be alone.

Amaya's POV

I try keeping up with Akahina as she continues sprinting down the halls. I shouldn't have worn these heels. Though I can tell she's beginning to slow. "Akahina, wait up!" I shout.

My cousin's distressed best friend stops abruptly and whirls around. She screams agitated, "Why didn't she tell me?!"

I sigh, walking the rest of the way up to her. I put a hand on her shoulder. I explain, "Satomi cares a lot about you. I think she wanted you to live as normally as possible, then tell you when you were ready. I don't think she was hiding it from you."

Akahina quiets. Then she asks me, sounding disgusted, "I have to drink her _**blood**_?!"

"It's that or lose the last bit of sanity you have."

"Who says I'm going to change?! I've had no desire for blood. It's almost been like 8 months since she bit me!"

I see. She's still in a denial stage.

"It will happen. I'm not going to lie. Satomi is not like most vampires. No human blood flows through her veins. She is the only type of vampire that, with a single bite, will change a human into a vampire."

Akahina pauses again. Then she squeaks out, "She hasn't forced me..."

I shake my head, knowing my cousin would do something like this, "And I don't think she will. Unless the worst case scenario happens, the time is up to you. So, please, go back in there. Before my cousin worries herself sick over you."

"Thank you..." Akahina thanks me and we both enter back into the ballroom just in time to witness Satomi kissing Takuma. Our jaws drop in surprise which turns to concern as she tears out of the room.

"Satomi!" Akahina and I call out after her, but she ignores us, or perhaps she didn't even hear us.

Satomi's POV

As I lean my head against the wall I hear the door open. It'd probably just Takuma making sure I'm okay after that shameful display. I sigh, "Takuma... I..." I stop when I see it's actually Ichiru. Is he following me?!

"That was some display," he chuckles. Oh God, he saw too?!

"Ichiru! What... what are you doing here?" I demand.

He answers, "I'm employed by the Senate now... but I'm here because there's something I need for you to do for me..." The twin of Zero claws at his neck, raking it bad enough to draw a good amount of blood, "It's something only you can do."

My eyes turn red as the smell of his blood mixed with the scent of Shizuka's hits my nose. The aroma is intoxicating. I reel back in surprise, desperately trying to hold in my instincts to feed.

"You seem famished, Kaminari-hime," he lulls, stepping closer, "Surely the blood tablets are not enough to sate your hunger." With every step he takes towards me, the scent grows stronger and the more hungry I feel.

He's right. Blood tablets really aren't enough. They are enough to buy us time from drinking actual blood... but I was not around the other vampires like the Night Class. I did not have access to drink their blood in exchange for leaving a human alone. I only had the measly blood tablets smuggled to me by Kaname and the Headmaster.

But I still can't sink my teeth into his flesh. "No!" I shout, "You're a human!"

"I only wish to help you as you've helped me. I want this," he answers, not backing down.

I tense defensively and my arms spark with electricity, serving as a warning. I growl, "tay back, Ichiru. I don't want to, but I'm not afraid to hurt you if you get any closer." He ignores me and I have no choice. I lunge at him quickly and shock him with a small voltage, only enough to stun him for a few seconds. I snap, "There are too many vampires here! You are putting someone I care about in danger if a frenzy breaks out! Now, get out of my sight!"

Ichiru, holding his arm, nods, "Yes... my Lady..." The injured Senate henchman slinks out, not gaining what he had obviously came in here for.

I collapse to the floor, dizzy with hunger. I wouldn't feel this hungry if he hadn't pulled that dangerous stunt. But now, all I could think of doing is trying to contain myself. I can't go out there and embarrass Ichio again. I pant heavily as the scent of blood still lingers in my nostrils.

"SATOMI!" I hear Takuma's voice shout. Before I know it, he's kneeling before me. "Wha... what's wrong- your eyes!" He's taken notice of my blood red eyes.

I look at him, feeling scared, "So... thirsty..."

His facial expression hardens, becoming serious. Takuma leaves me for a second to lock the door. His slips off his jacket and begins untying his tie.

"What are you..." I manage to say, before he cuts me of.

"Do what you have to," my fiancé says, blushing as he pulls off his white, collared shirt.

I blush at his bare skin, feeling entranced by it. I can't believe I'm already viewing my husband-to-be shirtless. I lean my head towards his neck and brush my tongue along his skin. Takuma arches his head back and tightens his grip on the fabric at the back of my dress. I open my mouth slightly as my fangs elongate. I widen the opening just before I bite down, causing Takuma to flinch and give out a slight grunt from the sharp pain. The sweet taste of his blood fills my mouth as I feed from my lover's neck. I never expected to do this. I never expected I'd marry. I never expected to... fall in love again. Tears fall down my face as reality sets in. I'm in love with Takuma. I do, I do love him.

"Sa-Satomi..." Takuma moans, trying to speak through the dull pain of my fangs piercing his flesh, "you're... crying..." He flinches as I gently pull my fangs from his neck, my sudden hunger satisfied. My fiancé wipes my tears of joy away, believing that something has upset me.

I slide into his lap and close my eyes, pressing my lips against his. I pull my head away for an instant, whispering, "I love you, Takuma."

Takuma's eyes widen for a second then he smiles at me. "I love you too, Satomi," he responds.

We lean in again and kiss over and over and over. Each kiss was filled with more love and passion than the last. This is what it meant to love someone, to be loved by someone. Takuma runs his hands through my hair while I drape my arms over his shoulders. I finally understand just what Takuma means to me. I love him with all my being. No longer would I think of this as an arranged marriage in order to preserve my clan's lineage. This is a marriage to the man I love, the man I want to spend my eternal life with.

After a few minutes, I break off. Both Takuma and I have to take a few deep breaths as we had barely come up for air. "They'll begin to get worried if we don't return soon," I mention, teasing at my hair in an attempt to fix the flyaways. Takuma hands me a handkerchief to wipe the blood off my mouth to which I pitch in a nearby trashcan.

"You're right. I'm sure Himura and Ryo are very worried about you, seeing you run off like that," he states, putting his collared shirt back on, the wound on his neck completely healed. He rebuttons his shirt and jacket and reties his bow tie, looking as he did about 10 minutes ago. Standing up, he holds out a hand to assist me back onto my feet.

When we both return to the ballroom, most of the guests have left. Akahina immediately catches sight of me and bolts over, hugging me. "There you are! I was so worried!" she says.

"Sorry..." I murmur, squeezing her back.

Hanabusa approaches me for the first time all night. He asks, "Are you alright, Lady Satomi?" I can tell he was concerned as well. Perhaps I have more allies than I think.

I nod and give an appreciative smile, "Yes... I just needed... to get my head straight," I look into Takuma's eyes and get the reassurance that everything will be alright. As long as I have him, I have nothing to fear.

Amaya takes note of the absence of party guests. "We should get going too," she yawns. It certainly was an eventful night... at least for me it was.

"Right," I nod in agreement. I go to walk away, but Takuma doesn't let go of my hand that he'd been holding since we'd come back in.

Takuma blushes again. He offers, "You can come back to the academy with me and Kaname. Grandfather has left already."

"Is that alright with you two?" I ask, noticing that Akahina looks about ready to pass out from exhaustion.

Amaya shrugs, not really caring what we choose to do, "It does save us the trouble of calling for a car."

So, all three of us head back to campus with Kaname and Takuma. I sit beside my flaxen-haired fiancé, leaning my head on his shoulder. I snuggle close to share his warmth as it begins to snow outside. Takuma's hand somehow finds mine and our fingers intertwine. I close my eyes and nod off as he plants a loving kiss on the top of my head while the car pulls away.

* * *

**A/N:  
On another note. I finished typing this chapter after getting my butt whooped in dodgeball. My school's having this freshman game thing.  
Our team was 7 people strong... all but 2 were girls. Going up against teams of 15-20 boys.  
Can you say murdered?  
Have any of you guys been up against a fairly unmatched team? We need more people... TTATT  
It was fun though... when I wasn't fearing for my life...  
Well, I've obviously found the secret to finishing chapters and getting them out to y'all. No more handwriting. Just straight up notes and go.  
Hope you all loved this chapter. I think this is my favorite so far.  
Shout out for Sara Shirabuki, who we only saw in the manga and not the anime. I'm pretty sure I've nailed her, even if I've only read so much of the manga.  
I need to go to sleep before my roommate rips me off the computer...**


	18. Unacceptable

**A/N:  
I know I'm kinda late... Details at the end...  
Enjoy the read, sorry for the wait, and please review.**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today is the start of the weekend. After the whole soiree situation, it is very calming to be back at Cross Academy. I decided earlier to spend the day with my cousin, talking over the years we were absent from each other's life.

"Remember that time I got so mad at you I shocked you with electricity, your hair puffed out like an afro?" I ask, giggling.

"Oh my God, yes!" Amaya laughs, "It took Mother forever and a day to keep my hair flat with a flatiron! What did I do?"

"You accidently broke one of my hairclips," I recall.

Amaya nods, putting two and two together, "You sure were fond of those as a child.

I pause in my laughter. I smile back at my cousin with a sort of relieved look on my face. "I can't believe it's really been 12 years. We've missed out on so much together..." I admit quietly.

"Yes, I know... and it sucks," Amaya grumbles.

I beam, trying to brighten up her face, "At least we're together now!"

I can only imagine how she felt. She probably felt like me, thinking that there was no one left in our clan. Amaya probably thought the clan would fail, since the only heir to the Kaneshiro line was pronounced missing all those years ago. Amaya would have had to bring about the revival of the Kaneshiro clan by herself if I had truly been dead. But now, she has me, and I have her.

Akahina's POV

I stayed back in the dorm room to give Satomi and Amaya some private bonding time of their own. They haven't talked to each other in over 12 years, so I thought it best for them to spend the day together without me. However... I've grown bored in here by myself. Maybe I can sneak over to the Moon Dorm to see Hanabusa. Yeah, I'll do that.

Taking a stroll over to the Moon Dorm, I can't help but feel like I'm being followed. No other Day Class student came outside with me and the Disciplinary Committee would have made themselves known by now if it is them. A bit unnerved, I quicken my pace only to be stopped by a strange man in a suit with glasses.

"Hello, Miss," he greets, fixing his glasses by pushing them up towards his nose. The light reflects off them, covering his eyes.

I defensively tense. I don't like this atmosphere. I don't like that grin on his face. "Who the hell are you?!" I spit, balling my fists and standing threateningly, "And why are you following me?!"

The man questions, "You don't happen to be named Akahina Ryo, would you?"

"Who's asking?" I retort but slam my mouth shut as his glasses come out of the light, showing his blood-red eyes. _Shit! A vampire!_

Satomi's POV

In the middle of our conversation, I get the worst feeling in my gut. I can sense a Senate vampire on campus. I scramble up, cursing, "Shit!"

My cousin follows suit in a more worried manor. "What's wrong?!" Amaya shouts.

"A Senate vampire is here! We have to go!" I answer, tugging on her arm in a hurry.

"Right!" Amaya responds.

We both shoot away towards the Moon Dorm where I sense the vampire. It's no one of great importance that I can smell. It must be another Senate dog. When we draw closer and I catch the scent of my best friend, I get agitated. Then I get a clear view of the Senate aristocrat lunge and take a swipe at Akahina. At Akahina's squeal, I jump in to intervene.

Roaring in rage, I take my own swipe at the vampire sent from the Senate with my electricity. The vampire dodges my attack and leaps back. I can tell he's nervous now.

"STEP THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" I yowl, my eyes changing to scarlet, my fangs elongating, and standing in front of Akahina, blocking her from any attack.

Amaya runs up to assess any damage dealt to Akahina. "Akahina, are you alright?!" my blonde-haired cousin asks, concerned.

"Y-yeah... this guy just attacked me out of nowhere!" Akahina claims, clearly shaken up, "Satomi, who is he?!"

"What the hell is an aristocrat from the Senate doing back at Cross Academy?! Why are you attacking a Day Class student?! I thought Kaname and I were pretty _**damn**_ clear about the Senate keeping their mutts off our campus!" I shout, angered at this vampire's actions.

The Senate vampire kneels before me in apology, not that I am going to accept this whole deal lightly, "Lady Kaneshiro forgive me... I am only following orders..."

I cross my arms over my chest, standing in a fashion to intimidate the person in front of me. "Whose orders?" I demand in a cold, uncaring tone, "Tell me and I may just spare you." My eyes return to normal to seem less standoffish.

"I cannot tell you," he replies, standing up straight. That's not the answer I'm looking for.

Amaya comes to my aid, "Excuse me? You better do as she says. You are disobeying my cousin, a pureblood." She sounds just as annoyed and upset as I do.

Of course, I am having none of this "I cannot tell you" crap. I yell, more fiercely, "As the Kaminari-hime, Lady Satomi Kaneshiro, I _**order**_ you to tell me!" I take a menacing step towards him, my hands sparking with a dangerous amount of electricity it makes the Senate goon flinch in fear.

"Yes, my Lady," he answers, bowing, "Asato Ichijo has ordered me..."

My mouth almost drops if I hadn't already kind of expected Ichio to plan something like this. Now, it is just an insult. How dare he condemn Akahina to her death?! "Why has he ordered you to get rid of Akahina?" I interrogate.

"Akahina is a level E. She is a danger to you, my Lady. Ichio fears or your safety, his soon-to-be granddaughter. He has also informed me of the hazard she poses to Cross Academy and its student body. She is a threat to you, Cross Academy, and everyone she is around so-"

"SILENCE!" I scream, my eyes glowing red and my hands sparking with my anger rising. A loud, booming roll of thunder sounds as the sky turns a sickly shade of grey as I begin to tap into the weather. I want to seem as menacing as possible.

The vampire trembles and bows in respect, "Y-yes, my Lady."

I explain in a hateful tone, "If you were smart, you'd know that Akahina has not yet fallen to level E state and is in fact a level D vampire!"

"I understand now, Lady Satomi..."

I cut him off, threatening, "Leave Cross Academy, now. I shall spare your life so that you will pass on my message. Tell my dear "grandfather" that Akahina Ryo will _**continue**_ to live at Cross Academy. If I see one more of his dogs here to eliminate her," I pause as my eyes flash red again with a boom of thunder, "the scene will not be pretty. I will also be dealing with him _**directly**_ about this event today, so make sure he knows to expect me. Any more Senate goons set one more foot on campus and I _**will**_ have them eliminated. Have I made myself clear?"

The Senate vampire bows, shaking slightly, "Y-yes, Lady Satomi. I shall go... and never return..." Like the other vampires from a few weeks ago, this aristocrat fades away in a red mist.

Amaya and Akahina step up to stand beside me on each side. My cousin exhales, "I've never seen you so mad... or willing to use your authority as a pureblood..."

"Anything to protect the ones I care for," I sigh, putting my hands on my hips while shaking my head in annoyance. The Senate is really beginning to piss me off. Letting that go for a moment, I turn my attention to my shaken up best friend. I ask gently, "Akahina...? Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you," she nods.

"Excuse me then. I have to have a word with my fiancé. I have much to speak with him about this... Oh God, I sound like I'm royalty," I fake retch at the sound of my snobbiness.

Amaya adds, "You kind of are. You are to be the wife of the next in line for the Senate." She's got a point. Ichio wants to pass his throne to his grandson. I guess by becoming Takuma's fiancée, I become somewhat involved with the governing of lesser vampires. I hate the idea of having to sit above other vampires as though I am any better than them.

"I suppose so... what am I saying?! Anyway, I have to go. Amaya, make sure Akahina gets back to the dorm unscathed. I can't be sure that there are any other aristocrats under the orders to kill Akahina. I'm also bringing this to the attentions of Kaname and Headmaster Cross. Ichio will not get away with this!" I quickly storm off to the Moon Dorm.

The gatekeeper lets me in, knowing full well I am a vampire and not here to cause trouble. I open the door and it seems that everyone is elsewhere, perhaps napping in their rooms. I wander through the halls, heading straight for Takuma's bedroom. Still angered by the Senate's rash and unnecessary actions, I bang loudly on his door.

Takuma opens the door and jumps when he sees it's me on the other side. "Sa-Satomi?! W-what are you doing here?!" the aristocrat I am to marry stutters, blushing. I can tell he's unsettled by my sour expression.

"Get Kaname," I order, "We're all going to see the Headmaster. _**Now**_."

"Y-yes, love," he answers, scurrying off to gather Kaname.

All three of us head to the Headmaster's office, me leading as I stomp all the way there. Once there, the Headmaster allows us in. I close the door for privacy.

Headmaster Cross leans his elbows on the table. Calmly, he asks, "Now, Satomi, will you please tell me what this is all about? You seem very upset..."

"Oh, I am," I respond, folding my arms and tapping my foot in an irritated fashion, "I just caught an aristocrat under orders from the Senate on campus trying to murder Akahina."

"What?!" the Headmaster gasps, his facial expression hardening. The safety of the students here rest on his shoulders. He must be feeling insulted that the Senate believes they can just up and attack a student.

I explain, "She's not even a level E, she's technically only a level D still!" I look at Takuma who pales as I give him the news, "Your grandfather gave the orders."

"Satomi... I... I didn't know. Forgive me!" Takuma takes my hands. He looks at me with much concern. I don't know why he's asking for forgiveness. He didn't do anything wrong. It's not like he has any control over his grandfather anyway.

I touch his cheek gently. "I'm not blaming you," I reply. My hazel eyes lock with his shaking green eyes. I wish he wouldn't blame himself for his grandfather. "I'm serious, please, don't blame yourself."

Kaname adds, sounding just as annoyed as I am, "It seems the Senate doesn't want to listen to our warnings." I flinch at the idea that he could begin to be picking a fight with the Vampire Senate.

"Attacking a Day Class student... that is unacceptable," Headmaster Cross grumbles, leaving back in his chair. His usual cheery attitude has vanished and for good measure.

"I plan to confront Ichio about this whole matter myself in person. I ask for your permission to see him tomorrow," I request, politely bowing.

Takuma speaks up, "I'm going too, Headmaster!"

I straighten up and blush. Concerned that this could get my fiancé into trouble with his grandfather, I shake my head. "You don't have to do that..." I murmur.

Takuma squeezes my hand, nodding, "Yes... I do. I will stand by you, even if it against my grandfather."

I blush even redder at his conviction. I didn't want to tear a rift in the Ichijo family, but I can't let Ichio get away with trying to eliminate innocent people.

The next day, Takuma and Amaya arrive at the Sun Dorm to collect me for my meeting with Ichio. Akahina tags along to see me off with my cousin. I dressed semi-formally, in an off-white sweater that hung off one shoulder with a pair of jeans tucked in my wooden-heeled cowboy boots. I don my off-white beanie as well. My fiancé helps me into the car before heading around to get in on the other side.

Akahina and Amaya approach the car and I roll down the window.

"Be careful," my cousin warns, "This is Ichio we're talking about."

I nod and reply, "I will, don't worry."

Akahina looks like she's about to cry. She never looks like this. Like she's about to throw up or something from making herself anxious. Quietly, she mutters, "Satomi... thank you." I don't see why she's thanking me. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me.

"You're welcome. We've got to get going. I'll be back," With that said and done, I roll up the window as the car pulls away to head for the Senate.

Amaya's POV

"Will she be okay?" Akahina asks, staring in the direction of the shrinking car in the distance that held my cousin and her betrothed.

I cross my hands over my chest. "This is Satomi we're talking about. She'll be alright. Plus, Takuma's going with her," I reassure. I try to hide my own frown at the uneasiness I feel about this whole thing that started from the ball. _Even still... why would Ichio order the elimination of a level D who's showing no signs of deterioration of her mind?_

My cousin's best friend mumbles, "I wish she wouldn't get herself in trouble over me..." Akahina kicks a stone and sends it flying halfway across the street.

I know my cousin. She's the type of person that lets her loyalty take control over her convictions. Satomi, once you've gained her friendship, would take a bullet for you. So, unfortunately for Akahina, Satomi will always be getting her nose involved in things that sometimes might be better left unstirred. However, I can't say I would allow Ichio to continue with these foolish actions.

I put a hand on her shoulder, reassuringly, "Why don't we grab a bite to eat, then we'll wait for them here? How does that sound?" Not really letting her answer first, I start nudging her down the road towards a small café.

"O-ok..."

Satomi's POV

After our arrival, both Takuma and I are being led down the halls towards Ichio's office. Senate vampires line the halls, whispering nervously as I pass. I spot the vampire from yesterday and he flees back into his office. I shake my head at his cowardice.

Once we reach the office, I no longer have the patience to walk behind my escorts. I barge right into his office, swinging the doors open with a loud, resounding bang. "ICHIO!" I shout angered while storming up to his desk.

Asato Ichijo rises from his desk in surprise. Shakily, he greets, "L-Lady Satomi, how nice to-"

"Cut the bullshit, Asato!" I hiss, "You tried to have my best friend killed!"

"I see I have angered you," the elderly, blonde-haired vampire aristocrat bows, stating the obvious.

I tap my foot. I disagree, "Oh, I'm not angry. I'm _**livid**_." I cross my arms, standing more intimidating like before. I continue, "Akahina Ryo is not a level E. And I specifically remember telling the Senate _**before **_that they best keep their dogs off Cross Academy. Did you not think Kaname and I were serious?"

"I only acted in fear of your safety, my Lady!"

"No, you've proven that you do not trust me! I told you that I had this all under control and when the time comes, I will deal with Akahina!"

"And if you are too late-"

"BE QUIET!" I shriek, causing the windows to shake as booms of thunder can be heard from outside. My eyes change, glowing scarlet while the light fixtures fade in and out with the power surges. Guess I've let my temper get out of hand... but I'm too focused on dealing with Ichio to real care right now. "I have everything under control. Stay out of my way, and I will stay out of yours," I warn, calming a little, "I will warn you once more... Leave. Akahina. _**Alone**_!" I whirl around as Ichio kneels to me.

"Y-yes... Lady Satomi..." The head of the Senate mutters as his grandson and I stride out.

Ichio will think twice before messing with me again. I don't play. And I don't let anyone get away with the attempted-murder of an innocent person, regardless if they are head of the Vampire Senate. That is absolutely unacceptable.

* * *

**A/N:  
Holy crap... I finally posted this. I had it all noted out and was gonna finish it like Monday night.  
Until a fire broke out on the third floor of my dorm. Way to go Freshman... way to be.  
Someone lit incense, which we are not allowed to have in the first place, left their room with a fan on... do the math.  
Something caught fire and BOOM, fire alarm goes off and we were evacuated.  
Now, I'm attending college in CT. It's almost winter. We got evacuated at 9' o clock.  
IT WAS FREEZING! Luckily, I had already had sweatshirt on and flannel pj pants.  
At least no one was hurt and the building wasn't damaged... for the most part, I guess.  
Again, real sorry for the wait guys. I'll post stuff real soon to make up for it.**


	19. Bloodstained Past

**A/N:  
I'm almost at the end of this arc... and then we're on the homestretch... Yikes...  
Enjoy the read and please review!**

* * *

Satomi's POV

Today after classes Akahina and I have been called up to the Headmaster's office to discuss recent events. It's been about 2 days since I confronted Ichio with his grandson. Speaking of, both Takuma and Kaname are present as well. I wasn't really sure why Headmaster Cross decided to invite them up here as well, but I wasn't about to question his actions. They were already semi-involved, so it didn't really matter how much more they became involved.

Headmaster Cross sighs and leans on his elbows. He calmly says, "Asato Ichijo has contacted me agreeing to your wishes, Satomi. Akahina will be left alone by the Senate so that you may deal with her as you wish. However..." the Headmaster pauses; this begins to worry me as he leans back in his chair before looking out his office window.

"Yes?" I politely ask.

"Her condition worries me..." he admits, shaking his head, "Ichio had a point when he mentioned the danger she poses to the other Day Class students."

I furrow my eyebrows in annoyance at the obvious seeds of distrust that Asato Ichijo has planted into my headmaster. I cross my arms over my chest, snapping, "Are you saying that you do not trust me to handle this on my own either?!"

The Headmaster disagrees, covering his bases, "Not at all. But as Headmaster, it's my duty to protect my students. I'm not asking for you two to move to the Night Class..."

"I've shown no signs of changing over! Look!" Akahina objects, opening her mouth and pointing at a canine, "I don't even have any fangs!"

"The change will happen without warning, Akahina," Kaname warns.

Akahina stops, asking nervously, "W-what are you all talking about?"

"It may be best if we complete your transition to a level D vampire by having you drink Satomi's blood... before it becomes a problem we all can't handle without force," Headmaster Cross explains.

My best friend recoils. She shouts, "Y-you... you can't make me! I want to be normal for as long as I can!" She shakes her head and backs up in protest. She glares at the Headmaster for even suggesting it. I know she's scared... I don't want to do this to her... But the Headmaster and even Ichio have a valid point that I was too blind to see because I have been too focused on her happiness...

Kaname ruins the only chance I could have stepped in to rationalize it for her. Not sugarcoating it, he questions, "And if you lose your sanity in class?"

I shoot him a pissed look. Now, she'd never agree. I scold, the tips my fangs showing, "Kaname!"

Akahina fires back, "Satomi would stop me before I would hurt anyone!" That wasn't entirely true. Some level Es are difficult to bring down. I struggled with the last one I encountered. And I didn't even kill that one. That was Zero's kill...

I clutch my bracelet with the bullet casing, biting down on my lip. I hated the idea that I'd be powerless to stop her if she caught me off guard when she changed. She's my best friend, I couldn't hurt her... even if was to stop her from attacking another classmate.

"Akahina... I understand that this is hard for you to understand and accept... but it needs to be done. I'd prefer to end this before it becomes an issue for the academy," Headmaster Cross explains.

"Zero's fine as a level E!" Akahina hisses back.

I step in before she really gets herself in trouble. I sigh, "Akahina, Zero is different than you." And now... even he is a danger. Now that Shizuka is gone... He can't be saved...

"And yet," Akahina mutters, "He's attacked Yuuki countless times."

I block Kaname as his eyes narrow at the mention of the Disciplinary Committee female. It's not like it wasn't true, but Zero usually has kept his cool here. I tell her it straight, "I didn't want to force you, but they have a point. Your change could come at any time... it's much safer for you to change over. I'm sorry, but it is for the best."

"If you knew what was _**best**_ for me, you wouldn't have _**drank**_ my _**blood**_ and landed us in this shithole!"

"I never meant to! Don't turn this on me to stall what needs to be done!"

"I'm not going to lose it!"

"YOU DONT GET IT! If you fall to level E status, you will lose yourself completely! Do you want to become the level E that murdered your parents?!" I slap a hand to my mouth the second the words fly out of my mouth. I'd never said that out loud before. I watch as my best friend bristles at the taboo. I lower my hand slightly, "A-Akahina... I..."

Akahina doesn't say a word or look in my general direction. She simply turns away and out the door before slamming it with enough force to shake a few of the frames in the Headmaster's office.

"I can't believe I just said that..." I gasp quietly. Now I feel like shit. I just crossed a line I wasn't supposed to.

Takuma touches my hand by my side. He asks me, concerned, "Ryo's parents... we're killed by a level E?"

I nod, beginning to tell my tale, "Yes... it's how she came to be a part of my family..."

Akahina's POV

I'm so pissed at Satomi! I'm debating on going back and punching her in the mouth. I storm my way to the dorm to perhaps tear up her side of the room. _It wasn't her place to bring that up! She knows damn well I never wanted that brought up ever again! _I stop stomping to look up at the clear sky with clenched fists. My expression softens a bit as I stare at the fluffy clouds moving by so carelessly. _Mom... Dad..._

"Akahina? What are you doing out here? Where's Lady Satomi?" I hear Hanabusa's voice come from beside me. I look over to see him making his way over here.

I spit angered, "Little Miss Blabbermouth is probably still at the Headmaster's office. As for me, I'm going back to my dorm!" I go to leave, but he catches my wrist.

"H-hold on a second!" Hanabusa grunts as I try to pull away, "You're obviously upset by something. What happened between you and Lady Satomi?"

Of all people, I don't want to explain my situation to him. I don't want him thinking of me any differently. I'm sure he already does since my change. I shake my head. I mumble, "I don't want to talk about it... not with you..." I know I'm faintly blushing. I hated how I felt around him... so inferior because I was this lesser being. Not quite human, not quite vampire. Sure, he had some human blood in him... but Hanabusa was born a vampire. I was born as a regular human!

He presses on, not letting me go, "Why not? You're not the type of person to hide things."

I mutter, ripping my wrist away and whirling around to avoid facing him, "There're a lot of things you don't know about me..."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Hanabusa screams, grabbing a hold of my shoulders and twirling me around to face him again. He tightens his grip on my shoulders, his blue eyes trembling in anger and what seems to be a sort of sorrow. The vampire boy that I have a crush on continues, quieting his voice, "If it was nothing, it wouldn't bother you this much to hide it from me. You don't always have to act so tough!"

I flinch as I remember Satomi telling me the exact same thing when I got my ass handed to me in a fight with much bigger kids. This was after we lost her parents and were living on our own, pretending as if they were still alive.

_"Why did you engage in a fight you knew you were bound to lose?! Honestly, Akahina! You should have told me! You don't always have to act so tough!"_

Even though she was so angry with me, Satomi still treated my wounds. I had always insisted on not relying on her so that I could repay her for rescuing me. After time went on, I learned to mask my feelings.

So now, being confronted so, I couldn't help but widen the crack in my armor. Finally, after years if holding it all in, I let my emotions out, shrieking, "Ha... HANABUSA!" I crash into his chest and cry the tears I hadn't in about 11 years. I feel his arms move from my shoulder to hug me around my back while he holds a hand to the back of my head.

Satomi's POV

"Satomi... I think it's best that you explain just how Akahina ended up under the Kaneshiro family's care..." Headmaster Cross says, practically demanding me to.

"We'd been out shopping... my mother and I... And I smelled blood... a lot of it... mixed with the scent of a vampire..."

I had never smelled blood like that before at that age. The mixture of a vampire' scent in the wind gave me the worst impression. I'd scurried away from my mother's side and disappeared down an alleyway.

"S-Satomi?! Where are you going?!" my mother called after me.

I ran as fast as I could, following the scent as best as I could. There were many scents in the area; however, I was able to pinpoint the smell. I reached the scene as a level E, twice my size was stalking up to a little, human girl cowering against a wall.

"To finish my meal... I'll end with dessert-"

Thinking only on instinct to protect the human, I lunged and placed a hand on his back, electrocuting the vampire, ultimately killing him. His body crumples to the ground before disintegrating into dust. I knew I looked terrifying to the little girl in front of me. Her blood spattered face was also covered in fear and her body shivers as she looks at me. I tried to draw near and she began attempting to back away, however could not due to being pinned to the wall behind her.

"Are you alright?" I asked calmly and gently as my eyes turn to a normal shade, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

The girl didn't answer me. The only sounds that came out of her mouth were indescribable whimpers.

I squatted down, hoping to gain some of her trust. I introduced myself, "My name's Satomi Kaneshiro. You can call me Satomi!" I smiled and giggled. I'd never really spoken to a human my age before. The only friends I had back then... was just Kaname honestly. I ask her, "What's your name?"

"A-Akahina... R-Ryo..." she stuttered, still shaking and eyeing me suspiciously.

I grinned at my new found friend. "Akahina," I repeated, "What a pretty name!"

Akahina paused. Then she asks, "A-are you... like that man?"

I glanced over at the dust pile that used to be a human-turned-vampire. I frowned and sighed. I answered, "Well, yes and no. I'm sorry we had to meet like this... That man was a vampire... just like me."

Akahina flinched and looked so scared of me. I didn't blame her. She did just see me kill a man, even if he was attacking her.

"But I'm not a bad one! My family are nice vampires!" I explained, waving my arms.

"A-are Mommy and Daddy going to be okay?" my new friend pondered aloud, bringing my attention to two corpses laying just feet away. They had to be her parents. I'd only made it in time to save their daughter. I was suddenly filled with such anger for that level E and at myself for not getting here quicker to save them all.

Realizing that I had to get Akahina away from here before any other vampires or the Senate got here to investigate, I held out my hand. "I think you should come with me," I responded.

"B-but Mommy and Daddy-"

"Please! It's not safe here!"

"O-ok..."

To my satisfaction, Akahina took my hand within much hesitation. I lead her back the way I came, rushing to get away from the scene before someone else showed up. I could see my mother coming down the alleyway, most likely looking for me.

"There you are, Satomi! You know better than to-" my mother stopped as she saw the small, human girl that clutched my hand. My mother' hazel eyes burned with anger as she thought I did something wrong. "Satomi... what did you do?" she demanded an explanation right away.

I shouted in desperation, "A level E attacked her family! This is my friend Akahina. Can she stay with us, Mother?!"

My mother' eyes softened. I knew she'd always wanted another baby. But... she couldn't have any more babies. I think she also knew Akahina had been orphaned due to someone of our kind. She sighed, "I guess it can't be helped... Come along, girls..."

"How awful..." Takuma mumbles, "Satomi! You're crying!" He holds my cheeks as I myself realize that I had begun to cry.

"I'm such a terrible friend! I should have never brought that up! She must hate me!" I sob, touching his hands with my own shaking ones. It wasn't my right to bring up her bloodstained past like that. She obviously isn't ready to face it quite yet.

Takuma hugs me close to him, kissing the top of my head. He responds, "Come now, you know Ryo is not the type of person to hate you for a slip of the tongue."

I disagree, shaking my head so that droplets of my tears land on his hands, "You saw how she reacted! She'll never speak to me again!"

Kaname interrupts, "Perhaps you are being too hard on yourself, Satomi. Akahina just needs some space to cool off, that's all."

"He's right, my love!" my flaxen-haired fiancé agrees with a smile, "Ryo just needs time to understand that you only meant well. He wipes my tears away before planting a kiss to my forehead.

"Perhaps you two are right. I'm going to head back to my dorm to apologize!" I bow, excusing myself before going after Akahina.

Akahina's POV

"All this over drinking Lady Satomi's blood?" Hanabusa exclaims as we sit on the edge of the fountain in the courtyard, "It's really not as bad as you think."

I shout in defense, "You were born a vampire; of course _**you'd**_ like it!" To me, drinking blood sounds absolutely disgusting! He's so calm about this, it's really unsettling.

Hanabusa snaps back, "You know, she's only trying to do it to help you."

"I don't _**need**_ help!" I retort, folding my arms and puffing out my cheeks.

"There you go again!" the honey-blonde vampire boy scolds, "Acting like you can handle everything on your own! This, I'm afraid, you can't! Akahina, as a level E, your chances of survival are slim to none! Let us help you!"

"Drinking blood is disgusting!" I reiterate for the umpteenth time, "I'll never have the urge to- gehh!" A throbbing pain in my chest makes me flinch as my heart skips a beat. My throat suddenly feels so dry. Then my tongue happens to touch something sharp in my mouth. I gasp in surprise.

Hanabusa looks at me, concerned, "What's wrong?"

I attempt to play it off. I stutter, "N-nothing..." _What's happening?! What did I just __**touch**__?! Was that my tooth... or a fang?! _I continue, "I just-" the throbbing pain in my chest hits again harder.

"Akahina... your eyes..." he gasps, yet he doesn't sound too surprised.

"W-what about them?" I ask, trying to take my mind off my burning, dry throat.

"They're red... You're changing."

Those were the words I never wanted to hear. I don't want to admit it. All I can think of now is to quench this freaking thirst that's driving me insane. I take one look at the fountain and the water just doesn't seem satisfying anymore. However, I eye Hanabusa's neck and it doesn't look half bad.

Hanabusa must have figured it all out because he drags a single nail across his skin, nicking it enough to draw blood. "Come on," he says calmly as the blood slowly trickles out.

I shake my headmaster trying to contain myself. This isn't me. I'm not supposed to like this stuff. I deny, "N-no! It's gross!"

Determined to get me to drink, Hanabusa grips the back of my neck, forcing my head to his shoulder. "Do it, Akahina," he orders, "Do it!"

I draw my mouth ever so slightly near his neck. I open my mouth to reveal underdeveloped, but still definable fangs. As I'm about to pierce his skin, I snap back to my senses and somehow rip myself out of his hold on me. I scramble to my feet and away from him a few steps. My eyes return to their normal color as I start to calm down.

"Akahina..." Hanabusa says sadly. I don't understand why though. Why is he so determined for me to drink from his neck? Me drinking from him isn't going to save me!

"I... I just can't!" I excuse myself before bee-lining it to my dorm.

Satomi's POV

I return to the dorm room to find it empty. I don't think Akahina's been back yet. I don't have to wait long for her return either as she comes crashing in 3 minutes later.

"Akahina, I-" I begin to apologize.

"We have to do it!" Akahina pants, sounding desperate, "I can't handle this!"

I'm a bit confused by what she's saying. "Handle what?" I ask, cocking my head to the side while trying to console her.

She explains, sounding on the verge of crying, "The bloodlust! It's only my first time having it and it's unbearable! How can you handle it so easily?!"

I remain silent, thinking this is the best way to keep her calm. I take her hand and gently lead her into the bathroom, closing the door behind us. I slip off my uniform jacket and let it fall to the floor. I begin unbuttoning my collared shirt.

A blush rises on Akahina's face as she watches me. "What are you-?!" she starts before I cut her off with a look of annoyance.

"Shut up... I can't have my blood's scent on my clothes. The Night Class would go into a frenzy," I hiss before letting my shirt drop to the floor as well. I stand there with my bra on while my best friend shifts nervously. I hold up my hair away from my neck, tilting my head for her. I sigh, "Come on... let's get this over with."

Akahina looks as though she's hesitating. Then, she suddenly grins. I don't mean a normal grin. She has this crazed look on her face as her eyes turn scarlet. With wicked speed I didn't expect, my best friend slams me up against the opposing wall by my neck.

"Gehck!" I yelp as Akahina painfully bites down on my neck. I squeeze my eyes shut as a reflex but open them even with the dull pain of my best friend feeding from me. I'd never felt this sensation before and honestly, I didn't like it. As a minute goes by, I realize that Akahina is drinking too much of my blood. "Akahina..." I advise, "That's... e-enough..." I yowl again as she rips her teeth out of my flesh.

"I'm not done..." she says in an inhuman voice only heard in level Es. It still had tones of my Akahina... and yet it sounded nothing like her. She moves her head to continue feeding.

"NO!" I order, shocking her with a low enough voltage of electricity to incapacitate and knock her out for a few minutes. I catch my unconscious friend, panting and sweating. My wounds heal as I carry her out to her bed before redressing before she awakes.

After a few minutes, Akahina stirs. She holds a hand to her head, groaning, "Ulgh... I feel like I was hit by a bus..."

"S-sorry about that... you wouldn't stop..." I apologize.

Akahina replies, "T-that's ok... Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine..." I answer, "Sorry about bringing up your past... it wasn't right of me..." I bow my head in shame.

"No... you were only trying to help me..."

I exhale, putting a hand to my heart, "Thank goodness."

Akahina bites her lip then asks, "Is the bloodlust always going to be that bad?"

"I'm not going to lie... some days are better than others."

"I... I see..."

"But now you have a fresh supply whenever you need it."

Akahina bristles again. She shoots up from her bed, glaring at me. She screams, "How can you say that so easily?! What is _**wrong**_ with you vampires?! It's like drinking blood is nothing special!"

I don't understand why she's so upset now. I don't appreciate her questioning my kind either. I furrow my eyebrows as my eyes narrow at my best friend, who I've now turned into my "servant." I hiss, "We need it to live, Akahina. We can hurt people if we don't. I was sure you understood that."

"Obviously, or we wouldn't be in this situation right now, would we?!"

"I... I thought we had this solved! Why can't you just let it go?!"

"This wouldn't have needed solving if you had just taken your damn pills!" My best friend in the entire world screeches at me before storming out of our room, slamming the door behind her.

I begin to cry uncontrollably as her words sting with the bitter truth. If I hadn't been so stupid as to let my worries about Zero take over my thoughts, making me ignorant of taking my blood tablets. I had always tried so hard to be better than Sara. It was a stupid rivalry. I didn't want to lose to the only other pureblood princess besides Shizuka and myself. I let my feelings for Zero go in an attempt to not only help myself, but gain the trust back of my cousin. So that I could move on with my life instead of chase after a boy who didn't even see me. Even so...

_I aimed for heights higher than anyone... so that I wouldn't lose to anyone... Sealing away my feelings... Even then... Even then..._

"Why is everyone leaving me?" I sob to myself in my empty dorm room.

* * *

**A/N:  
Yes, the monologue at the end was taken from an audio clip by Nana Mizuki, who just happens to be Satomi's seiyuu (at least in my head XD)  
Midterms are just about over. I've just got Sociology at 10:00. Not too worried. Hopefully with midterms ending this means more chapters will be posted.  
I thank you guys in advance for waiting so patiently! **


End file.
